Aeglaeca 20: YautjaXenomorphHuman Hybrids
by AnimeDreama
Summary: 200yrs after the incident in Antarctica. Alexa reawakens with 20-known mutants Scar has survived & these mutants are Hybrids of Yautja Xenomorph & Human DNA. who're rescued & given a new life as Yautja but first is the fight, rescue, escape, chiva & life
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome old and new. I am editing my story once more. Why? Because I can and I want to. I do not own Aliens, Predators, AVP or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't need to write FanFiction – everything I dislike that didn't happen in canon, would be canon. Example: Scar from AVP would be alive. Wolf from AVP2 would be alive. And a Predator would actually SURVIVE a damned movie. _**

**_So, this is me just borrowing certain aspects about the worlds and inserting my own characters into it. _**

**_Please enjoy! And if you so desire, tell me what you think about it._**

**_._**

.

Aeglaeca 20 Hybrids

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

.

In a dull, grey-walled room sat a strange human being – _if_ she could be called that. From a lone survivor in an Antarctica mishap – the corrupt government and a few ambitious, wayward scientists had found traces of three different DNA codes. One was human and two were unknown. Understandably, the Weyland and Yutani Industries had been quite ecstatic upon finding these two new, and never before seen, DNA codes. The two rival corporations joined together as a result – creating the most powerful corporation in the world; and they had been quite eager to find out what those creatures were – and were practically foaming at the mouth to talk to the only survivor who'd seen them first hand.

Alexa (Lex) Woods was her mother – and she had been quite tight-lipped on the matter in question. Despite gruelling and unmoral methods of '_persuasion'_, she managed to retain a hold of her sanity. They had been aiming to get her to talk, but Lex never cracked. In the end, they were forced to cook up a story to keep the media's nose out of the way and kidnapped (gagged, blinded and bound) Lex from her home and into a building owned by the Weyland Company and a few up-there, hidden government officials.

The government – at least the hushed sections of its many-departments – wanted to know everything there was to know about these mysterious creatures. They wanted to know _who_ they were, _where_ they had come from, _what_ they were doing here, _how_ long they had been around for, _why_ they were here and _what_ they had looked like. And more importantly they wanted to know if either of them was technologically advanced. Those were questions Lex had little to no answers for. If someone had asked her why she hadn't given them even the tiniest detail – she would have replied she had felt an obligation to keep what little she did know, a secret.

Perhaps it was a wise move. It was, however, quite dangerous to keep from them. Especially when someone had the '_bright'_ and '_brilliant'_ idea to mix the three DNA's together; and had even received permission to keep Lex alive for about 200 years until humanity's science and utilities had evolved – so they could use Lex's eggs as the tools to gain...

...Test Subjects.

Ciara was one such result from this merging – and she was one of the more successful ones... Personally, she did not want to see the failures – she'd already seen enough.

At first glance, Ciara looked human enough until, that is, people got a closer look.

She blinked mismatched eyes, staring down at the sickle claws on black, chitinous hands. She flexed them, listening idly to the slight clicking as the claws connected and rubbed against their neighbours. These claws were a lethal weapon at her disposal – and she remembered distantly a time when she had lashed out a scientist, who had tried to pin her down to test her capabilities. It had involved an injection of some kind. She had been at a young and innocent age – if there ever was such a time for a creature like her. She stood to her feet; standing to an impressive 6-foot-6 mark that towered above most of the scientists (who usually stood around the 5-foot mark), which was a constant source of amusement for her. Her bladed tail flicked to the side in response to her amusement. Pausing, she glanced at it. She remembered that some stupid idiot of a scientist had tried to save another test subject – only to have her tail rammed through his ribcage, killing him within seconds.

Carefully, and mindful of her claws, she smoothed down her black shirt that covered her modesty – if only for something to do. She had no mirror in this cage of four walls. So she had little to amuse herself with. She couldn't even practise making faces to her reflection and brush up on her threatening and frightening expressions. Not that she needed it, of course. Her fangs were intimidating enough on their own... not to mention her eyes.

Chuckling at her minds' musing, she turned her thoughts to her genetically-similar siblings. Technically speaking, Ciara had an unknown number of them and trying to count them all was alike trying to count the stars (or a massive enemy force). At feat that was, at best, time consuming. While a way to pass the time – there was always the chance she would have to start all over again because she had lost count. However, she personally knew nineteen of them. Ten were males and nine were females; and they had been among the "_luckier_" ones. There were others, failed experiments she had seen that had been enough to give a monster such as herself and her siblings – who comprised of the Aeglaeca 20, nightmares.

Those monsters were also he siblings, but the "_unlucky_" ones.

The Aeglaeca 20 was the title they'd been given by the scientists. It was a way for them to differentiate them from other experiments. Ciara remembered hearing a scientist argue his view on the title they'd been given. It had been around the time she'd been enduring a monthly medical examination, when she had heard him protesting – rather loudly – against given them any other title. He had proclaimed that the Anglo-Saxon word, '_Aeglaeca_,' could mean: _demon, monster, fiend, hero, warrior, miscreant, and fierce enemy, fierce combatant and miserable being_.

Strangely, Ciara had agreed with the scientist. The same scientist whom she had rammed he tail into... Alas, her thoughts were heading off track.

Each of her siblings had a scientist in charge of their... _production_. Most were either dead, or retired considering that they didn't age like humans did. Each scientist was there to test, examine and make all those oh-so-important notes. Those notes were written in negligent scribbles, leaving little to no hope of understanding them. Those first scientists had been given the prestigious honour of bestowing names upon the Hybrids. Needless to say, they were hardly imaginative. If anything else, they were more like stupid and obvious pet names; meant to demean them from other humans.

Ciara was just thankful that the scientist(s) in charge of her were somewhat humane in that respect. Not that it made her like them any more than she did before, which was deep-fried – alive – in hot burning oil and poured with acid one bit at a time, then, she would slice and dice them before feeding them to the monsters they created – the monsters that were not even remotely "_human_."

It was such a lovely dream. It was one she had dreamed about over and over again. Sometimes she wished it would come true, but then she'd remember that she might as well beat them into the ground with a crowbar – because she doubted even the most hungry of monsters would eat them. Those scientists weren't bound to taste nice. She amused herself by picturing one of the monsters take a large bite out of a few scientists – before spitting them back out... and snorted at her mental image.

Scratching an itch that appeared on her shoulder, Ciara turned her gaze towards her only source of entertainment. It was a lone desk. It was metal, as grey as the room, and bolted down to prevent her from slamming it into some poor unfortunate soul who'd been ordered to fetch her. Upon the desk, were volumes upon volumes of books however, she had already read everything she had been given to pass the time. And new books were submitted for good behaviour. She hated the reward system.

The mysterious (and rarely seen) higher-ups were fanatically interested in her intellectual development. As such, she'd been allowed complete access to numerous branches of topics (given for her indulgence, only for good behaviour). She had taken to them like a fish to water; since they staved off the boredom she experienced in the absence of her siblings. She always knew where her siblings were; she could feel them. However, since she was alone with only herself for company more often than not she'd much rather read a book than listen to her thoughts day in, day out. Not to mention they had developed a telepathic link with each other. Listen to her siblings, while sometimes amusing, could quickly become annoying. Reading cancelled out much of the outside annoyances, and besides: they said knowledge was power.

Running her piecing, eerie gaze over the covers, she signalled out one book amongst the mass of her collection. Past _Complex Maths, Biology, War Strategies, Harry Potter, BattleAxe_ and _American History_ – she ran a single claw, almost reverently, along the spine of her current favourite: _The Complete Work of Shakespeare_. Admittedly, she hadn't expected to enjoy the stories and poems, but she did. Its tragedies and olden language flowed easily off her tongue. Her siblings would often commentate on her dark, soft and musical voice that was eerily captivating to listen to; which she would use whenever they'd exchanged stories with one another. It was something to pass the time.

Shakespeare, a man long-since dead, had brightened her dull days when she was by herself. Not that she would have admitted it out loud in company, of course.

Suddenly – from behind the one-and-only door, emerged the scientist that "_took care_" of her.

"Time for your daily exercise, Ciara," Dr. David Vanguard said, his smirk flitting across his pale lips, but his blue eyes strayed from looking directly in her eyes.

Ciara did not know what to make of this scientist. She had a long memory of him. Perhaps ninety years worth, and he didn't seem to have aged past his late twenties. She knew that wasn't normal, but she doubted the human would ever tell her how it was possible.

So, she didn't say a word in reply. Instead, she stared at him for a moment, watching him sweat under her infamous nerve-wracking gaze; and then stalked towards him and the armed men flanking his side. He had only begun bringing along "_help_" for the past couple of years. She took in his appearance, which seemed to have been spruced up for today. He was feeling confident, it seemed. Her muscles flexed slightly as she approached Vanguard, akin to the way a predator stalks its prey. However, she was more cautious of her prey. Scientists were not without safety measures as their occupations often dictated. They were sticklers for safety precautions and procedures; especially in regards to their more... dangerous experiments.

She snorted at the trigger-happy soldiers and folded her arms over her chest, following behind her Keeper. Her bladed tail swished back and forth obediently behind her, lest it stray as she acted the docile protégée experiment. This was only way to escape the excruciating shocks of pain which, despite her tolerance, were able to knock her flat on her back, writhing in agony.

Think of receiving an electrical charge straight from the main supply of power. Yeah... _Ouch_!

Ciara listened with half an ear to what Vanguard was saying. He was a monologue-talker. She made sure to nod in all the right places to whatever questions and statement the ego-hungry scientist asked. Vanguard believed himself to be the top scientist of the ship the entire facility was based in, when not stationed on a planet that on the surface, was being campaigned for human colonisation. The truth was: the top scientist was a hell of a lot crazier, powerful, ambitious and cold then Vanguard could ever be.

She stalked through the maze like halls of her extended prison. She could not help her eyes straying from door to door. The sterile after-scent of one too many experiments and cleaning products always lingered in the air of this hallway. It overpowered her senses. Death, and the pungent odour of other such monstrosities hidden behind heavily barred doors, caused her claws to flex in readiness for battle. Other experiments hid behind those doors. She fought hard against that deeply-ingrained instinct imbedded deep within her to fight, to kill that threat. She won, but barely. She gave herself a silent pat on the back for her efforts.

Biting her bottom lip with her fangs to keep her instincts under control, she instead wondered what was in store for her and her siblings today.

Scientists were renowned for their experiments; and the ones on this spaceship in particular, were notorious for getting bored every now and then. They would set up challenges for their experiments to complete whenever they had nothing else that interested them happening. Some were simply logic puzzles while others were classic Gladiator-like fights to the death. The creatures they were pitted against held four primary thoughts: _Food. Enemy. Something to play with before I kill and eat it. Destroy_. It was such a relaxing existence, wouldn't you agree? Ciara couldn't _wait_ to fight to live for this day and the next.

Most of her memories were exactly that.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Mess Hall. This was the place where she was free to play, to an extent, with her siblings (if they were also there). There, they were alone as they could get without guards or scientists (behind glass mirrors did not count in this situation). It was as large as a rugby field, with the added seats – a nice size; surprisingly well-maintained considering they were on a spaceship. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls with an added training area – but the weapons were simple training weapons. They weren't made for killing, unfortunately, although with enough brute force you could seriously hurt someone. There was also a basketball court, a section where they could swim and compete to see who could hold their breath for the longest – typical sibling stuff.

The guards and Vanguard left her alone as she pushed open the door. That made her cock he brow at their retreating backs, for some reason. Even though the doors automatically locked behind her until someone with the appropriate card came to fetch them, the smirk on Vanguard's face was enough to set alarm bells ringing in her heard.

A chilling smirk reached Ciara's lips as she eagerly pondered what sorts of mischief she could get up to with her siblings.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara slithered through the gap between the doors, casting a cursory glance behind her as they closed. Her mismatched eyes instantly fell upon _one_ of her siblings in particular. She looked past the basketball court, the pool, the Dojo and the wall where a small garden was kept for 'their leisure' – and straight across to the other side of the Mess Hall. There, he stood alone; his arms were folded over a muscular chest, his biceps curled and adding to the imposing figure he made leaning casually against the wall. His head was tilted back slightly to the side, watching his fellow experimented-upon human-alien hybrids who were his younger siblings – who he was fiercely protective of. This _particular_ sibling of hers was Scythe. He was the oldest male of the Aeglaeca 20, but still a bit younger than herself. Unfortunately, he was taller than she was – in fact; he was _too tall_ in her opinion.

Scythe had black hair – actually, she could only _call_ it hair because it wasn't exactly '_human'_ hair. It was more like some sort of flexible metal coming out of his head – collected into bunches much like dreadlocks. Then again '_dreadlocks'_ was just the closest definition she could find for his '_hair_.' He stood to an impressive 8-foot-8 and more often than not, he would have to bend to look people in the eye. But then again, most of the times he was bending down was when he was struck with a taser – just because the other humans were intimidated by his height. Not to mention the deadly talons that curled from his hands and feet – that were almost distinctly reptilian. His eyes, the pupils much like a crocodiles – but blood red, made others try to avoid his gaze.

He yawned, sharp and lethal teeth flashed out from behind thin lips. But Ciara's eyes weren't on those sharp beauties. Instead, she wondered about those new scars that showed on his bulkier and more heavily-muscled frame. Compared to her brother, Ciara was slender and probably more flexible than Scythe was. However, when it came to brute strength and speed competitions between the two of them – they usually seemed to die (although Ciara was just a bit faster). So what was with the new scars?

What had cut through his tough hide with enough force to grant him those Survival Trophies?

Scythe seemed to sense her gaze and turned towards her with a lazy wave in greeting. In return, Ciara gave him a predatory grin and flashed her fangs. He tail flicked to the side in a gesture of content and playfulness as she came to a stop beside him, cocking her eyebrow in inquiry. Scythe cocked his own in reply and shook his head. Together, they turned to observe the others play their version of basketball. Well, the game was more like football, but with much more physical thrashings. When the fought for the ball: they _FOUGHT_ for the ball!

It was a lovely sport –

Bloody.

Bruising.

Brutal.

As Ciara watched the others play, she noted once again that as far as physical features went – the Hybrids all looked rather human-like. However, they did have their differences that differentiated them from humans. Those features kept them from being accepted amongst humans – not that they were exactly keen to do so either. The general thought of it however was nice to think about every now and then.

However, out of all the Hybrids – the most human of them all was Joy.

Ciara watched as Joy tossed her dark-brown curly hair over her shoulder. Her bright, hazel eyes shined with pleasure of the physical activity as her caramel skin glistened with sweat. She looked very similar to the photos she had seen of Alexa: the mother they all shared. However, there were three key factors that set he apart from humans: she had black talons upon her hands and feet; her pupils were diamond-shaped and noticed only when seen close up: and her teeth were sharp, pointed and seemed to come straight off some sort of predator.

Speaking of...

"Do you think Mother will come today?" Joy asked, her voice a quiet whisper as she appeared by Ciara's side.

Ciara glanced at Joy, the sister she was most protective of. She was the strongest of the lot, but couldn't hurt a fly. She could literally feel other's pain – which was a pain in itself. So, like Ciara said: she was the most human one out of them all and the most empathetic to others. However, like all young children: she wanted her mother. "It is a possibility," she replied, still considering it a possibility, but also not actually believing it would be any time soon "But don't get your hopes up _too_ high."

Joy nodded and returned to the game as the goalie. She sported a safer position to play because of her inability to harm anything or anyone (except for self-defence, but then instincts were taking over). Ciara always wondered if her sister's avoidance of anything that pertained to violence stemmed from the fact that her Keeper, Dr. Justin Vulcan, was one of the more violent type of scientist. He was the type that used inhumane measures in his experimenting...

...She would have to have a little _talk_ with him about that.

"Hey, Ciara!" Tiger snarled, smouldering orange eyes already burning with a challenge, effective in distracting Ciara from her line of thought. "You playing, or what?!"

Ciara felt a challenging smirk already answering Tiger's question, forming as it usually did when in the presence of the far more aggressive Hybrid. Her muscles flexed as she stalked towards he orange-and-black striped, reptilian-skinned sister; then she bunched her muscles, leaning downwards as he tail flicked in a circle – before snapping outwards and lending her momentum to spring into the fray. Sailing through the air, she stole the ball smoothly from the taller Hybrid as she wrapped her tail around it. With a simple turn of her ships – she scored a goal before landing on her feet, cocking her hip to the side and her eyebrow at Tiger.

Tiger was named as such because of the markings on her reptilian skin. It was quite the intelligent name. Ciara had to give it to the scientist in charge of Tiger a medal for stating – and forgive the pun – _naming_ the obvious. Tiger was the tallest of the Hybrids at 9-foot-3. She was highly aggressive and not a female you wanted to piss off. Ciara however, seemed to make a living out of it, if only to elude the sheer dull monotone that plagued her.

One could almost run their watch by it...

When, predictably, Ciara had scored the goal – Tiger bellowed, roaring her rage as she flung her arms to the side, lifting her chin in a show of dominance; then she took one step that launched her after Ciara who, was already dancing out of harm's way. The smaller Hybrid alternated between hands and tail to keep the ball out of reach whilst narrowly missing having he head smacked off at the same time – all with a grin on her face.

The ball war had begun. Let it not be said that Ciara as a team play...

It was free for all in this game.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Outside the secret, stolen-from-the-government ship that now belonged to the Weyland and Yutani industries respectively – an invisible ship hovered, watched and waited. Inside this alien spaceship, the occupants had received a mission to retrieve the human female who had saved the life of one of their Youngblood's. This Youngblood was now a respectable Warrior in his own right – and he was the one the woman had called Scar. A High Elder was also aboard the ship – and he was Scar's father. He was a fearsome Warrior, having taken down three kainde amedha Queen's in his youth. A human friend he one had, had named him Haimon. It was a Greek name that meant 'bloody,' on account that he had killed the people trying to kill him. That human had saved his life, and so Haimon saved him. He brought him to the Yautja home-world and taught him in their ways.

Back when Haimon was still a Youngblood, fresh from his Chiva, it was exceedingly rare or nonexistent for humans to be accepted amongst the Yautja. That friend experienced great hardship until he had finally and miraculously proven his worth. He gained the attention of many female Yautja who interestingly grew to think of him as a worthy suitor. Later, he had been blessed with five hybrid children who still lived today. They were remarkable Hunters in their own right and professions. Haimon was just glad there was a growing acceptance for humans. More were able to join the Yautja and live amongst them as time went on. However, it was and still would be: a slow and difficult transition – and there would always be hardships and dead-ends for both species.

Humans were intimidated by the more aggressive Yautja – and the Yautja were bewildered by the humans who were so richly diverse in their multicultural society. Thankfully however, respect was growing (slowly, of course) on both sides amongst those who had met each other. Many humans were choosing to leave all they had known behind to follow in the paths of the Yautja, and likewise – many Yautja had chosen to stay on Earth to learn more about the complex nature and culture of the humans.

Speaking of which, Haimon recalled a memory during a hunt in America. He had met a man of the military: Arnold. He had formed a friendship with the man, a surprising turn of events considering he had served under the government; and had seen a Yautja before. Unlike most humans Haimon had met at that time, Arnold had been honourable and far more questionable of his government. He did not know specifics, but the name: Yutani often popped up in conversations. They had sent Arnold and his men on a mission that had only one outcome: death. So, his squad and their families – including his own – had decided to follow Haimon back to the Yautja Home-world. They had known the risks, but they still chose to follow and there, they spent the rest of their lives amongst the Yautja.

Their many descendants of both hybrid and full-blooded humans alike, continued to live today. Most of which, their forefathers had been Haimon's friends. But that was all history, as the humans would say.

Mask holstered to his hip, Haimon now bared his amber-green gaze to the dim light of the ship, flexing his mandibles thoughtfully. He stood where he could look out into the stars if there was next to nothing between him and the vastness of open space. Observing the darkness, mixed with specs of burning balls of light – his gaze settled upon the large and awkward, rectangular floating object that held the humans... and whatever else they kept inside it. It hovered like a stiff puppet hanging off the end of his staff above a planet that served as a Yautja Hunting Ground. It was there that the Kainde Amedha Chiva (Hard Metal Trial) waited for the Unblooded who were eager to become Youngblood's. There they would prove to their Clan that they were worthy of becoming Blooded Warriors – or whatever else they wanted to become, or suited.

Haimon growled thoughtfully at the human spaceship – when suddenly a Yautja-human Hybrid named Ni'-ithya called for the Elder's attention.

"What s it, Ni'-ithya?"Haimon asked, looking down at the son of his Greek friend. His father had asked the Hybrid's mother to name him after Earth. He had stated that, at the time, he was melancholy for his home-world. So, she had relented and bestowed the name Ni'-ithya, which meant: earth, ground, dirt, land – upon her first born son (all other's being daughters before him).

Ni'-ithya saluted his Elder. "I have picked up a message. Alexa Woods, the human female who saved your son, has been awakened from her long sleep."

"Good," Haimon replied. "Keep listening to any messages from that ship. I want to know _everything_ that happens."

Ni'-ithya bowed, his mandibles clicking together. The only features that told of his human heritage were his softer skin and baby blue eyes. A soft trill caught Haimon's attention. He turned his gaze to the side and noticed Scar standing beside him. His son's amber eyes were locked upon the ship, unmoving. Haimon doubted that nothing but a kainde amedha could shift him from his frozen stance. Ni'-ithya sent his cousin two thumbs up before twirling on the balls of his heels. He growled a tuneless ditty his father had always whistled to him when he was but a pup as he returned to his duties – _listening_.

Scar rolled his eyes at this cousin's casual disregard of his Uncle, but didn't move. He kept his eyes on that ship. He wanted to save the human female who had saved him. He wanted to tear her from the clutches of scientists who had kept her alive for two hundred years – in a test tube. They had also, by rumour, taken her eggs and mixed them with the DNA of both the kainde amedha and himself. It was a dishonourable act that Scar, Haimon and the rest of the Yautja aboard this very ship, would take great pleasure in enacting justice upon.

Scar growled deeply in his throat, eager to do as such. His fists clenched, drawing green florescent blood and his mandibles flared to the point where it ached.

Haimon was quick to bark at his son to have more patience.

Scar growled in reply, nodding stiffly to show his father he understood. He took deep and slow breaths to calm himself. It was a troublesome task for such an aggressive-natured creature, but Scar wasn't known for exploding into a rage like most of his fellow Yautja. He had much greater control of his temper. Sometimes however, the rage proved to be too much for him to control. Even the strongest of their Warriors would be hard pressed to restrain him if he ever did lose himself to the curse of their species.

"Go train," Haimon told his son, taking a step beside him as if he was about to approach a wounded kainde amedha, ready to restrain him if need be. "You will be of no use if your attention wavers in the battle that is to come, my son." Turning, Haimon caught his son's gaze dead on. Had they been anyone else, they would have fought (or at least, until one submitted and turned away), but Haimon and Scar did not rust into the attack like most of their kind. Amber eyes blinked at amber-green, before Scar nodded with a sigh.

Haimon watched as his son stalked his way towards Blade – his younger friend, adoptive brother, and pupil. A few words were spoken and the two left into the direction of the Training Hall. Scar needed to blow off some steam. If he did not, there would be nothing left of anything by the time he got to Lex. Haimon chuckled. Sometimes his son acted much like the pup who had a jealous crush. Shaking his head in bemusement, he turned back to face the human ship – and was surprised to find that one of the Hybrids was staring straight at him. It was as if she could see exactly where he was. Blinking in surprise, his mandibles twitched bemusedly as he continued to observe his granddaughter.

His head tilted to the side in his curiosity, pondering...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara cocked her head to the side as she faced the window. She felt as if something had been watching her for too long. The front half of her body hunched forwards in a tell-tale sign of a Xenomorph about to pounce on its prey. Her head flicked from side to side to gain more angles, her senses on high-alert. Her tail swung from side to side as if eagerly waiting to pounce at any moment. She felt something – something was watching them. Exactly what, she wasn't sure. It wasn't sending danger singles down her spine, but it was getting rather annoying with its continuing presence.

"Ciara, you ok?"Amber asked, her amber eyes looking between her older sister and out the window. She was frowning in thought, wondering what had caught Ciara's attention, but shrugged it off as Ciara being Ciara. There were many things that Amber could assume he sister was interested in, but it would only give her a headache.

"I'm fine," Ciara replied, looking away from the window. "I was just thinking of something."

"You think too much," Raoul rolled his eyes, bunching up his muscles and rubbed at his neck to relieve an ache. He'd gotten hit by Tiger, which had sent him flying into the wall. She hit like an oncoming train. However, he also glanced out the window, but unlike his twin sister, he was getting the same '_being watched'_ feeling. But he didn't give it as much thought as Ciara as apparently giving it.

Amber and Raoul were twins with the same sort of features. The two were relatively human-like, unlike the rest of them. Instead of reptilian or chitinous skin they had caramel-coloured, human-looking skin and their hair was much like Scythe's. However, Raoul's wore his cropped short with a few bangs covering his eyes – and Amber's were long, plated together to run down her back. Both had amber eyes, but Raoul's were darker compared to Amber's bright ones. They had smaller talons compared to their other siblings, but they were stronger than they looked. Both stood around 6-feet tall.

Ciara smirked at the twins – Raoul in particular – as she stepped down from the window. She stalked fluidly like some predator on the prowl. Her tail swung low and flowed as if in water behind her as she came to a stop directly in front of Raoul. She leant towards him, smirking as his eyes narrowed at her. "Perhaps, but I make up for what you lack," she quipped and then spun on her heel and stalked away. She whistled a tuneless ditty as she waited for Raoul to get the light jab.

The tell-tale rumbling growl gave her the answer, and she ducked with a chuckle as Raoul threw a set of weights at her. He was more of a throwing-things-when-mad type. It was only if you really-really pissed him off would he attack with his fists. It was never a pretty sight when you did manage to piss Raoul off completely – at least for the poor "He deserved it!" victim at the end of said fists in question.

In Ciara's case? She just loved to piss off her siblings.

Scythe stood staring at the space Ciara had been drawn too, growling thoughtfully and deep in his throat. He decided to leave it alone and turned his head away, casting it from his mind. He felt no obvious threats from the feeling however, he didn't like the feeling of being stared at – which no one did anyways (unless of course, they were an attention seeker). He glanced at Ciara, who met his gaze, but whatever they were going to say to one another was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Behind it was revealed to their eyes, their least favourite person (if he could be called that): Dr. Orion Dunstan. He was a nasty piece of work – and the leader of the entire project on this spaceship.

Scythe felt his upper lip curl in disgust and undying hatred that arose at his mere presence – before he forced it back down so he didn't get sent into solitary. One glance at Ciara told Scythe that she was practically _forcing_ her poker face to remain cold and detached. However, the dark look in her eyes revealed her contempt for Dunstan – the man who as the cause of most of their troubles in life. In a way, he was also their father; he was their Creator, which made it worse. For, without his expertise, they probably would have never been "_born_."

The Aeglaeca 20 Hybrids hated this fact with a passion that would shock and envy the Devil.

"Ah, my favourite specimens," the am smiled – and they were all hard-pressed not to gag at his sickly-sweet voice. "We have something _special_ lined up for you."

The Hybrids exchanged glances, not liking the aura that surrounded "Dung-stain" or that look in his eyes. That look promised pain that would surely follow.

"...And what would that be?"Ciara asked for her siblings, folding her arms over chest as she stared at the man she hated beyond rational thought.

Dunstan smirked. "You're going on the planet below us. A select few soldiers, marines, researchers and scientist teams will accompany you. You are not to kill them!"

Ciara almost frowned, but nodded grudgingly. "...And when are we going?"

"As soon as you all put on your specialised clothing and are in the Docking Bag," Dunstan replied, and left with his guards – more like tried to swagger, except he only ended up looking like some flaying duckling that was trying to escape its egg.

Ciara and Scythe cocked eyebrows at each other, shrugged, and looked at their siblings. Ciara was the first to speak in tense silence that had followed Dunstan's words. "Well... it seems we're going to have some fun, after all," she chuckled before they were let out – and sent off to get ready.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Alexa (Lex, as she preferred) Woods was a beautiful woman with caramel skin, nut-brown hair that fell in curly waves, and brown eyes. She was also two hundred years older than she should have been. She had been kept alive in a test tube with scientists continually poking and prodding her with vitamins and nutrients to keep her alive and healthy – and to gather her eggs. So understandably, she was not in a particularly good mood. She had been dragged out of that goo that had kept he alive and functioning in a comatose state; then she had been promptly cleaned, dressed, tested and examined and all too son – she was staring at two medical scientists. They sat perched like two preening birds who looked far too pleased with themselves.

She was trying to eat he first actual meal in two hundred years... while being stared at.

Keyword being: trying. Every time she took a bite – she had to stop. She kept remembering her past. Her eyes blurred as she remembered those two men and those strange creatures that had taken them. She also remembered the creature that had saved her life – as well as the one that had tried to kill her before being killed himself, ironically. Since Lex was an intelligent human being, she knew that she'd been kept alive far longer than was physically possible. How did she know that? Well, she'd looked at her surroundings and the window that had let her look outside into space. Space! Added to that knowledge, she had awakened in a time and world that she had no knowledge of. Well, being the intelligent human female she was: she knew how to listen to the gossipers.

Strangely, and quite amusingly, it was the two scientists watching her who were so talkative. From them, she had learnt that she had been used to gain experiments, which were formed from using her eggs with alien DNA. The DNA they had found on her in Antarctica – after she had been found by some corporate officials when she had been "rescued."

Frowning, and thinking back, she wondered where that spear had gone – the one she'd been given by that more older-looking Hunter.

Following that thought, she wondered who Scar was. He was the Hunter that she had saved in the ice cold – and from that bitch Queen Alien, she had found out, was named a Xenomorph. She also knew, from what the scientists were discussing, that she had been injected with the same DNA of the Xenomorph and the Hunter. She had been told she could expect a very, very long life. That was another reason she wasn't exactly keen on eating. She had never expected to live past the age of forty with her risky job. Now she was being told she could add a few more _centuries_ on top of that number.

"Twenty of your children will be going to the planet below," one of the scientists drawled as he watched her try to eat.

Lex gave the scientist a blank stare in reply. Then like a light switch was flicked on – a strange gleam in her eyes flashed. The scientist suddenly felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Before he could react she pounced at him. She landed directly on top of his plate, leant down faster than he could gasp and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. With an ease that caused sweat to pivot down his temples, she lifted him as if he weighed nothing and looked him dead in the eye. Lex's newly sensitive nose wrinkled at the harsh sense of urine.

"You will tell Dunstan that I want to go with them. If not: I will send this ship crash-landing into that planet one way, or another!" she snarled, giving him a little shake four times at the end of her demand, eyes blazing as she practically growled at him.

The scientist nodded vigorously, but he did not have to go anywhere. The door opened and together, both scientist and Lex turned towards it, which revealed the very man to whom they were referring to. He was a man with greying hair that was slicked back. He had a protruding nose and hooded eyes, much like something that unnerved anyone under said gaze. He was dressed in a white lab-coat with black pants. The man looked between the two of them, his dark hooded eyes glinting in amusement.

"...And so you shall," he smirked.

Lex wondered just what she had gotten herself into, when she was handed the same weapon that the older Hunter had given her all those years ago...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

In another part of the ship, Ciara stood dressed and ready to go. Her 'specialised clothing' were a pair of black cargo pants that stopped at the middle of her shins with a hole for her tail – and a sleeveless shirt with a mesh one over it. She had placed on an acid-resistant chest-plate, arm-guards and black fingerless leather gloves, which were lined with metal around knuckles. She wore no shoes on her feet, she didn't need any. Even if they were bare, it seemed her skin was acid-proof. She'd been splashed with Xenomorph blood for as long as she could remember. Not a single burn. The chest-plate she used mainly for extra protection over her vital organs; and the arm-guards were there to give her extra blocking protection.

"Well, then," she mused as she pulled he gloves on more comfortably, flexing he claws. "This should be rather interesting, to say the least."

She bared a predatory grin towards her reflection. She caught a glance of her mismatched and strange, metallic and glowing green eye and hr other glowing amber eye. She picked up her twin swords, sharpened to perfection, eight daggers, six shuriken and four handguns she had made herself. As she donned on her weapons, she thought about the feeling of being watched in the Mess Hall. Humming thoughtfully, she did her daggers on numerous parts of her body. The last weapon she placed upon herself was a pair of gauntlets that held hidden blades – wrist blades. Then, double-checking that she had everything, she exited her weapon's room and made her way towards the docking bay without an added annoying escort, _for once._

It seemed that today was going to be interesting, whatever it may bring: whether it was death, pain, blood, mayhem and chaos – she wasn't picky. Besides, those were all the things she rather liked about her Xenomorph and Predator (for lack of a better name or knowledge of), and human heritage at certain times. But, she was getting ahead of herself.

Whatever the day might bring, she was going to have fun.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Dunstan cackled to himself as he watched his favourite specimens group into the docking bay. His hooded eyes tracked Alexa Woods like a hawk as she was escorted within.

He had found a place where packs of Xenomorphs naturally lived, or they had been living there for a very long time. That was one of the reasons for the teams and the Aeglaeca 20's little excursion. He wanted to see the Xenomorphs in their natural state, in a place where they were untouched by humankind as of yet. He was also interested in what type of Xenomorph would come out. Were there similarities in anatomy? Did they have different levels of intelligence? What was the hierarchy? Were there males?

These were but a small portion of the questions he so desired to be answered. He also hoped to use these Xenomorphs to make a strain, bred to obey human orders – from an entirely different gene code. The one's he'd been using were only one strain. He needed more. With that power, that army: it would make him unstoppable. There would be no one in his way – and he would show Weyland exactly who they were dealing with. They would regret that they had mocked, ridiculed and suspended him from the research.

He would show him! One way, or another... Oh... _Yeesss_!

"What do you think, my pretties?" he asked, running a glove finger down a piece of glass, which looked into a room that was too dark to see through. "Shall we see what happens when I combine the DNA gene of two different Xenomorph hives?" he asked as the two scientists behind him, glanced at each other as the man began to laugh... a laugh that made their skin crawl.

Crystalline teeth bared in the light – and with a blink, were gone.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

"More people would learn from their mistakes if they weren't so busy denying them." - Harold J. Smith


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator or AVP.**_  
>.<p>

.

Chapter two

.

.

.

The first time Lex had been told she had children; she hadn't known what to think. So when she had been handed her weapon, and told she'd be meeting them – right off the bat – she hadn't known what to feel either. She settled for running a finger along the length of her spear. It definitely reminded her of that Hunter. It was hard, firm and lethal – Definitely dangerous with the right application of power and intent.

Lex frowned at her whirlwind of thoughts, awkwardly combing through her wavy curls back through her fingers. She followed behind two armed guards who had been assigned as her '_escorts.' _She was in chains, which made combing her hair somewhat difficult, but she managed it. Her weapon was being carried by one of the escorts now, as she had reacted quite violently when she'd been told exactly how she had become a mother. Needless to say, she had not been impressed – and one guard would not be procreating any time soon. It was a small justice, but one she enjoyed handing out. Well, more like twisting it and popping it out of place...

Brown eyes flashed in annoyance. She glared down at the chains on her wrists, preventing her ability to neaten up her as she wanted to. It wasn't because she was vain. She needed to run her fingers through her hair. That had always been the way she had calmed he nerves when she was a child. First her mother, then her father had combed through her hair as a child to calm her down when she would come to them crying. It had become a habit of hers growing up and even now, it never failed. Perhaps she was asking for too much, but a little consideration for her needs as a woman and a mother, wouldn't hurt – were her thoughts as she tugged at the cuffs.

Finally, she came upon the last barrier between her and her children. Eyes fixed in anticipation and nerves on the door, Lex watched a guard open it – only to retreat when she came under the scrutiny of a pair of mismatched eyes. One eye was a glowing, metallic green, while the other was a: glowing, burning amber. Mischief, curiosity and intelligence mingled behind the gaze aimed down at her much shorter frame in interest. Lex got the feeling that this eerie female could either be the most loyal ally she would ever have, or the most vicious enemy.

As Lex tilted her head back to fully observe the taller female dressed for battle; she was shocked to find taloned, chitinous hands that belonged to those deadly creatures she had found in that temple in Antarctica. From the corner of her eye, she caught the swish of a bladed tail she remembered far too much for her liking. The female's head tilted to the side – a smirk pulled at lips; revealing curved fangs that extended past a wry smile. Her eyes took on a more predatory gleam before she bowed, arms extended to the side, leaning over her hips, but never breaking eye contact.

"Alexa Woods," passed through pale lips in a husky voice – a sound that barely carried to her ears. It was a voice that didn't seem to be used often, but it was easy to listen to, almost soft compared to the harshness of her eyes. Lex shifted her eyes to those strange animal and untamed eyes as the Hybrid introduced herself. "I am Ciara. We finally meet."

"Are you...?" Lex couldn't finish her question. She simply stared at the eerily beautiful Hybrid before her in shocked silence.

Ciara seemed to find her reaction amusing, if the smirk was anything to go by. "Am I one of your offspring?" she asked and Lex nodded, still unable to wrap her head around it. She stared at her... daughter, who bared her teeth in a resemblance of a smile without happy humour. "I am but one out of many of your eggs used to form hybrids of human and alien DNA."

"You're beautiful," another female with mismatched eyes breathed in admiration. She pushed Ciara to the side to better view her mother – who she had only ever dreamed about meeting. "My name is Star," she smiled broadly; revealing wicked fangs before they vanished when she noticed Lex flinch when she saw them.

"Of course she's beautiful," a female similar to Star snorted. "She's _human_!" and she spat the word out as if it were a curse and something disgusting.

Lex couldn't help but agree with her – and find it somewhat offensive at the same time.

"_Technically_, you're human as well, Myra," Ciara drawled, stepping lithely to the side to avoid being punched in the arm by an annoyed sibling.

Lex looked between the three sisters before her; and took in Myra and Star's appearances. Myra was more alien in appearance – in regards to the fact that her skin as tanned and reptilian. Star however, had her own caramel-coloured skin. They had both taken from her side of the DNA mesh up – and had received human hair that curled at different lengths. Myra's hair stopped below her chin and Star's were chocolate waves down her shoulders. The real major difference between the obvious twins, however: was that Myra had deep blue sea eyes – like the sea before they came to Antarctica, while Star had one yellow and one silver eye.

Lex opened her mouth to speak; but they were interrupted by the appearance of a team of armed, uniformed men and scientists – who marched onto the scene. They were so heavily armed and straight-faced that Lex wondered what was going to happen now.

First she awakens, finds out she's 200 years older than she looked, is now a mother, now this...

Were they leaving the ship with them? If so, what were they doing?

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara turned her gaze to her mother, idly noticing that she hadn't seemed to age past her late twenties. She wondered what the scientists had done to make sure she stayed young enough to keep producing eggs for them to harvest. She frowned as she thought over the possibilities. One possibility was that they'd introduced alien DNA into her while she was in cyro sleep. Once injected, and put into a sort of coma, they'd kept her alive for two hundred years. Quite possibly they waited for the right moment where advancements in science and technology were far enough along to start making hybrids.

For what purpose was anyone's guess; all she knew was that it had happened.

Clicking her talons together thoughtfully, she returned her attention to the armed men who were filing in. Each and every one of them was unable to stop themselves from opening staring at her, her siblings and her mother. She smirked at that. It was impossible not to stare at the Aeglaeca 20 – even if said starers were highly-trained and disciplined soldiers. Although she had to give it to them: they did attempt to try.

Ciara cocked her right hip as she placed her hand on top of it. She exposed her teeth at the soldiers, noting that they were wary of the Hybrids. Smart reaction – if a little ego-boosting for some, she thought wryly. Her gaze flicked to the teen of the group as he stepped towards the armed soldiers', but remaining close-by his siblings.

"Now, now, now," Fang smirked mockingly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude?"

Fang was the teenager at thirteen years old. Since the Hybrids didn't age the same way as humans did, thirteen was the age the scientists had estimated Fang to be. Since he was a teenager, he was typically hot-blooded, a flirt to any female who wasn't opposed to his more... exotic features. Added to that, he was a cocky, impulsive risk-taker who lived purely by the adrenalin of battle and annoying those around him – just to get a reaction so he could get into a fight.

Sighing, Ciara watched the soldiers react immediately to the taunt and was surprised to find they were so undisciplined. Compared to the Guards that usually hovered around her Cell – their guns were cocked and the growls of the Hybrids emanated in the air. Breathing in; tension, thick enough to be cut with a knife, settled between the two groups like a heady drug. Hissing, Ciara charged to her brother and Fang looked up much like a deer caught in the headlights. She straightened her tail and used it to push him away from the soldiers to stop the oncoming fight. While she was also itching for a battle, now was not the time. They may need the soldiers on the planet they were headed to. The way she saw it: it would benefit them more if the men were left alive – at least until they touched ground and were able to assess the environment and situation further.

"Now is not the time, little Fang!" she hissed and leant closer, lowering her voice so that only her siblings could hear her. "There will be time... later." Fang nodded and took a step back. When Ciara was certain that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, she removed her tail and let it slither back behind her. She turned her head to regard the leader of the soldiers. He stood wary-and-ready to the side, hand hovering over his gun – just in case. Ciara folded her arms over her chest. "Stand down. You're sending a threatening and challenging message; which most of my siblings will happily answer. I would suggest you relax and drop your hold on your weapons."

The man nodded and gave a signal for his soldiers to stand down. Once his entire squad had relaxed, he released his grip on his weapon and shook his hands before holding out his right for her to shake. "Ethan Smith, Leader of the Marines."

Ciara silently congratulated him on style – and he wasn't even cocky about it. She rather liked him and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Ciara, oldest female of the Aeglaeca 20," she said and glanced to the shadow on her right. The other humans were casting glances and their fear was obvious. She smirked, and added: "And this is Scythe, oldest male of the Aeglaeca 20." Ethan did his best to ignore the intimidating male's appearance and extended his hand. Ciara cocked an eyebrow as she watched Scythe slowly reach forward and grasp the human's hand. The two stared unwaveringly at each other as they shook hands as males were want to do. She smirked wider as Ethan stepped away from Scythe, noting his hands shaking ever-so slightly. "You're brave... for a human."

"And you're pretty hot... for a Hybrid," he replied, his smirk almost mirroring hers. "And I have a sister who'd love to meet the big guy."

"Touché," Ciara replied and then turned to placate he brother. He was on the verge of tearing the human limb from limb for calling his sister 'hot.' Scythe was overbearingly protective of all his sisters, at times. It was annoying, yes, but he meant well.

"Come along now," Dunstan's voice called, telling them all about the importance of this mission as he led them into the ship. He wouldn't be accompanying them, but damned if he didn't see his creations off as he sent them to their doom.

Ciara rolled her eyes as they made their way into the ship that would take them down to the planet below. Once again: to their doom – or glory. Either way, it would be a rough ride.

_Enjoyable_?

Eh... 50 – 50.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ni'-ithya smirked from his perch on the ship. He was listening to the other Yautja's conversations – his Uncle and Cousin's in particular. He was not going on this expedition, but if he was given the chance to stay or go – he'd rather go and tear down each and every scientist who walked that ship. Sadly however, his talents lay in other areas. Namely; controlling the ship and listening to the humans on their radios. Speaking of which... "They're entering the ship that will take them to the planet." Ni'-ithya stared down at the screen before him, translating for the other Yautja who had yet to learn the human language – or at least: English, which seemed to be the majority aboard the human ship on his scanners.

The screen was much like a holo-projector, except this holo-projector allowed the Yautja to see _exactly_ what was going on behind those walls. It also allowed them to properly assess entrances, exits and escape routes – and as an added bonus; helped them plan their strategies of attack. When you knew the ins and outs of a building owned by an enemy: you had the advantage. Perhaps an unfair one, which caused the honour-bound warriors to shift uncomfortably – but as they'd learned when fighting masses of humans: _"All's fair in love and war."_

Haimon stared down through the screen and growled thoughtfully as Scar came to a stop beside him. Behind Scar, followed Blade like a shadow that went wherever he went. In fact, if Blade hadn't shown such an aptitude for bladed weapons, his mother would have called him Shadow instead.

Blade stared down at one of the photographs taken of the ship. "What are we going to do about those twenty hybrids?" One picture immediately caught his attention as he rifled through them. It was the female Hybrid that had been formed from Kainde Amedha DNA – more so than Yautja. '_Interesting_,' was his thought.

Haimon smirked – quite the feat for a lip-less creature – and turned to the pupil f his son, Scar. "Why, bring them along with us, of course." The Elder was quite amused as he watched his adopted son's expression before he turned away and sought the distraction of the pilot. He was a gruff Yautja of very little words – speaking more with grunts, barks and growls. Scar also chuckled at his adopted younger brother and pupil. Blade was still a young teenager by Yautja terms. By human, he was only in his early twenties, if that.

From the Youngblood's avoidance of meeting his brother and father' eyes – Scar suspected he'd been expecting to battle with the Hybrids.

Scar turned back towards the ship. He had seen telltale signs that the female ooman who saved his life was alive. He remembered how she'd stayed strong despite her fear as they battled numerous kainde amedha – along with the Queen herself – and saving him from impregnation. Even if he had gotten one of those suckers in his chest. It had been two hundred years ago. He had seen many things since then, but he'd always remember the day he'd found out she was still alive.

Honour demanded that he repay what she had done for him; and repay her, he would. However, it never said that he didn't have to enjoy it – and enjoy it, he would. He'd grind their bones to dust and force-feed kainde amedha blood down his enemies' throats. Either that or he would force upon them: impregnation to die a most dishonourable and painful death. Then naturally, he'd kill whatever kainde amedha formed from their tainted insides. However he repaid his debt, it was going to be excruciatingly painful for those that would serve as the pay.

Growling under his breath as his hackles rose, Scar folded his arms across his chest less he spread them wide to challenge someone. Whether he was aware of his father's watchful gaze – and the looks he was receiving from his fellows – Haimon wasn't sure. However, he knew that without a doubt the humans upon that ship would pay most dearly for their crimes – and his son would show no mercy.

...And neither would he for that matter.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara sighed as they waited to be sent to the planet below. Down there, awaited a massive and ancient horde of Xenomorphs – just teeming with eagerness to sink their double-jaws into whatever new flesh would be arriving before them: on a finely decorated silver platter with added chauffer. Dunstan had given them a heads up, surprisingly, for once. She was perched next to Scythe and Fang – to keep the younger one under control. While doing that, she was also keeping an eye on Dagger and Silver opposite her. They were a pair of twins – and they were not identical.

Dagger was never without a dagger in his hands – and was named so because the scientist had found him constantly admiring the daggers the guard wore. Ironically, he'd become a master at the bladed weapon, second only to Ciara. The twins were quite similar in appearance, except Dagger had a thinner facial and body structure. Silver however as more muscular and had silver eyes – while Dagger's were pitch black pools. Their hands grew deadly talons that were as dark as night. Their hair was similar to Scythe's – mixed with human hair. It was an odd hairstyle: like plats and freefalling hair.

Ciara was quite fond of these two, if somewhat annoyed by them – _constantly_; especially since they were usually joined by Shadow, Dmitri and Raptor when making mischief.

Suddenly, Ciara felt the telltale signs that they were entering a new planet's atmosphere – having been too lost in thoughts to notice they'd left the dock. She gripped the sidebars positioned along the seating, which were built for quick escapes. She watched as they were enclosed in the ready-and-waiting pods. Those pods would send each individual to the planet below, should they encounter any problems along the way. There was more of a chance of individuals making it to the planet's surface alive – than a whole crash-landed space-ship – which was strange. Ciara had even proven it once. She'd stuck a few scientists to a wall and subsequently shoved their spaceship out of orbit – and crash-landing onto a planet uninhabitable to humans.

Needless to say, she'd been put into solitary for a few months for that stunt – but it sure as hell had been worth it.

"Entering unknown planet's atmosphere... Now!" came the voice of a synthetic human.

Ciara quirked an eyebrow as she caught a catch in his voice. It was as if the robot was afraid. Head cocked to the side, she thought it strange what robots could do these days. It unnerved her slightly, but she'd rather synthetics over most humans, any day. She ran her tongue over her prominent fangs as she took a glance at the planet she'd be touching ground on. Was it bad to prefer a synthetic, man-made or robot-made human that was simply a computer with a personality – over an actual human?

She closed her eyes as she felt the sense of weightlessness grip her. She tightened her grip upon the armrests, clenching her teeth as she was released into freefall – hurtling towards the planet.

By the blood of her enemy, she hated planet drops.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The Yautja watched the pods fall from the main part of the drop ship – heading for the planet. It was a preferred hunting ground among the Youngblood's and for those waiting to become Youngblood's and Warriors. Haimon himself, held fond memories of this planet – and he wondered how they would all fare down there. He looked over the eager-to-hunt Youngblood's; committing their names to memory once again, should he need to tell their mothers of their fate. "Get into the pods. Your trail awaits you. But remember... leave the human named Alexa and the twenty Hybrids alive!"

He was answered with eager roars and Haimon nodded with pride. Scar watched this with amusement, before falling into a trance as he remembered his own hunt. He'd been accompanied by two others he'd seen very little of. Yet, he had formed a reluctant respect for Celtic – as he'd been dubbed by Lex when they (meaning she) had been talking. Lex had done that whenever it become too silent as they waited for individual rooms to shift every ten minutes. It had been a hazardous risk – considering the Kainde Amedha were sensitive to sounds. His Chiva had been one disaster after another, until his eyes had fallen upon Lex: the woman who he owed his life to many times over; who he also would have killed had she not returned the plasma cannon he'd needed to fight them.

When Haimon finished his speech to the Youngblood's, he turned to Blade. His eyes were hidden behind his mask. So, Blade nodded to the Elder and then saluted Scar before hurrying to his own pod. He was very eager to start his Hunt to prove his metal. Scar bid him the best of lock. While the eager-to-be Youngblood was a source of annoyance: he was one of the most skilled Yautja of the group. He would be very angry if the Pup didn't make any decent kills.

Snorting to himself, Scar headed off to his own pod. Once he was ready to launch – he would be ready and prepared to repay his debt.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

Life is a dream for the wise,  
>a game for the fool,<br>a comedy for the rich  
>a tragedy for the poor.<br>_~Sholom Aleichem_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator or AVP._**  
>.<p>

.

Chapter three

.

.

.

Fierce screeching caused mismatched green and gold eyes to snap open. Within a heartbeat, Ciara had shot out of her pod and was on her feet, crouched and ready to attack anything that dared threaten her existence. Something was approaching her from behind; but before she could turn to face it – something in front of her began to charge. It shot out of the shadows like a demonic wraith. She blinked; ducked: and spied a familiar bladed tail swoop over her.

Two forms collided with a loud thud behind her.

She spun to properly take in her opponents and was surprised to find a Xenomorph. However, unlike other Xenomorphs she'd been forced to eliminate in the Training Hall the Aeglaeca 20 had affectionately dubbed; _The Arena_: this Xenomorph seemed more... lizard-like. Its appearance was much like a komodo dragon – except much, much bigger. Its domed and elongated head produced horns that were meant to kill. Its bladed tail as thicker, more powerful – she'd just have to avoid it all costs. Drool dripped from its crystalline teeth as it hissed threateningly. She should avoid those as well, she noted, taking in their thigh-bone width.

Hissing in response to the threat challengingly, she drew back to her full height. She spread out her arms, flexed her talons and puffed out her chest before hunching back over. It was a display of power and dominance. She was blatantly daring them to challenge and fight her. The drone drew back momentarily (probably never had his prey hiss back at him before, she thought wryly), unsure before recovering – and charged.

Its partner took its time in getting back on its feet. The fight had begun...

Leaping over the first, she rammed her tail into its back and was rewarded by a piecing shriek of agony. She landed lightly on her feet, whipping out her handguns. She preferred to fight tooth to knife, claw to sword: however this particular foe she'd have to eliminate as quickly as possible. She didn't want her position overrun by Xenos. While she could withstand a horde of fifty and survive – she didn't think she could take on the sheer magnitude of this ancient horde.

How did she know it was ancient? Easy: she could feel the mind of the Queen. She was projecting her thoughts to her Hive and broadcasting her demands, unknowing that Ciara could hear and understand her. She didn't speak in human tongue; her 'language' was the projection of through thoughts of scents and emotions. Commands lingered within once a Drone found Prey and how it was reacting to them. The Queen would then detect if it was a threat or good. That was the Queen's method of communicating to her horde. While she didn't speak in human tongue – their language was easy enough to decipher.

This Queen flattered her: she considered her a threat.

Now... she just needed to block that communication. It would send those drone-warriors into a fit of chaos so she could easily dispatch them.

With that thought, Ciara dodged another attack – and let her primal instincts take over. Like the switch of the slow-motion button – time shifted as she reached out with her mind. She felt the connection between Queen and Drone; located its source – and forced her consciousness between them: and just like that...

...They stopped moving.

Ciara's temple throbbed as the pressure built. The mental attack the Queen was launching her as quite like an acidic burn – the longer it poured into her, the more it burned. However, Ciara kept the block up... and she was too proud to say that it was only barely. This Queen was a bitch; and older than any she'd come across before. She blinked he eyes as she tried focusing on the two Drones. They were cocking their heads to the side, pitifully so – trying to catch wind of their Queen and fellow Drones – but there was nothing. They tried screeching, but they received no answer.

That meant that, luckily, there were no drones nearby but that wasn't going to last long.

Ciara cut the block she had put up – and the two staggered from the sudden onslaught. Moving quickly, she dispatched the two with a swipe under a vulnerable spot found at the base of their necks. She was quick to avoid the acid, since her clothes weren't acid proof and she didn't want to walk around naked. She watched the Drones fall over in an awkward mess of limbs onto the ground. Staring at the bodies, she eyed their horns. She lightly stood to her full height, her tail curling behind her. A quick glance around told her that she was alone. While she whistled to a tuneless ditty, she grabbed their tails and dragged them in front of her. She knelt down and removed the horns off one of the Xeno-Komodos. She pocketed them quickly, tackling the other two horns before hurrying back to her pod.

She rummaged around until she picked up an ear-piece and received incoming voices. But no one she knew or wanted to answer. She dropped it and closed her eyes, filtering through the noise until she finally heard one of her siblings.

It was Sky, one of her sisters.

Sky had pure white hair and crystal blue eyes. Ciara had always thought that she was an albino, if there ever was such a thing in the world of Aliens. Then again, even humans had mutations and anomalies; and they tried _so hard _to be normal...

Closing her eyes, Ciara brought up an image of her sister: she stood at 5-foot-7 however; she was much stronger than the fittest man in the army. Her endurance for pain and harsh conditions was astounding. Once, Sky had been forced to sit bare-butt naked on a snowy planet with its top temperature being -50 degrees, for three days. When she returned, she had been fine – if a little cold and under the weather for a few days after. She had human hair that fell in luscious waves down her back. Her talons, however, were longer than the other Hybrids – and her spines pushed out of her chitinous-white skin along her back.

The other thing about Sky that suggested a mess up on the scientist's part – in regards to the chemical balance or whatever – was the fact that Sky had no tongue. So instead, she was telepathic – which was why Ciara could hear her despite the interference from the background – and distance.

_"Ciara?"_

_"Are you alright, Sky?"_ Ciara pulled out her Medic kit and some other equipment that was inside the pod before she'd gotten into it, piling them into a handy little backpack.

_"I'm fine,"_ Sky replied, her soothing mental presence reassured her. _"But Xenos are moving in, and fast!"_

_"How many so far?"_ Ciara asked as she tightened the weapons, making sure everything was in place and secure.

_"Fifty, for now."_

She picked up some spare ammunition and tucked it into the pockets of her pants. _"Are you alone?"_

_"No. Lily is with me... but she's being overwhelmed, and fast!"_

A cloudy image of a horde of Xenos – bigger than the two she had fought – entered Ciara's mental screen. She tensed. _"What's your position?"_

_"I'll guide you. HURRAY!"_

Ciara set off into a dead-bolt run that left skid marks on the mucus-covered ground beneath her. She hadn't seen Lily for a long time. The last time she'd seen her 8-foot-9 tall sister was when they had fought together in The Arena. They'd been against some mammoth-type Xenos. It had been quite a fight. As a bonus, she had gotten to know the gentle, but not-so-gentle-when-provoked Hybrid very well during that fight.

As amusing as it was, Lily had been named after the lily-like patterns upon her reptilian skin. However, unlike most of her siblings: Lily had no talons and was instead equipped with human-like fingers, but her fingernails were black in colour. The most head-cocking, awe-inspiring feature of Lily was not the fact she had fingers – not by a long shot. The strange thing about her was that instead of a mouth with lips: she had mandibles. She was not a pretty sight; even Lily would admit however, she was kind and considerate to those she considered worthy of it. Although... if you got on Lily's bad side or put a person she cared about (or herself, for that matter) in danger – she would react with an anger associated with the image of a blood-thirsty demon horde after a bleeding herd of carcasses.

Not a pretty mental picture – but that was Lily's temper.

_"Turn here,"_ Sky advised and Ciara shook herself out of her musings and back to the matter at hand.

As she travelled through the maze of twists and turns; Sky continued to guide her through that telepathic link that the albino had made with each of the Aeglaeca 20. Ciara didn't know the specifics, but what she did know was this: in order for there to be a link between Sky and someone else, Sky had to leave a tiny piece of herself in another's mind. It wasn't a pleasant sensation at first, but given enough time to adjust and it was definitely a life saviour.

Her train of thoughts took her down the road where she had first met Sky, but she shook herself out of it.

Skidding to a halt – she came upon a blockade of bladed tails and all belonged to a variety of Xenos that were equally beautiful as they were ugly.

Xenomorphs of every size and shape imaginable were circling two forms that were huddled together in the middle.

Ciara saw red when she caught sight of Lily and Sky amongst the mass.

Tilting her head back, she roared a challenge for all to hear, spreading her arms out wide as if to beckon them closer – just so she could tear their limbs off.

All those who harmed her siblings: would die! ...In the most agonisingly painful way imaginable.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

"...And what exactly will you do once they've found this... ultimate Queen?" Vanguard asked Dunstan over his cup of coffee, eying his 'superior' with narrowed eyes.

Dunstan took his time in wiping his mouth with a pristine-white serviette. "That is for me to know and for you to find out when I want you to."

Vanguard surprised himself by not cracking the cup in his hand. For the past one hundred years, he had been kept in the dark. His 'Uncle' was not the most forthcoming with information. In fact, it had taken him twenty years for Dunstan to reveal that they were related; and that he had been given the same long-life as his himself. Recently, Vanguard had found out that Dunstan had been experimenting with human longevity: using his mother (and his sister) as the experiment. Vanguard was 129 years old, and he looked pretty good for his age too. And the only reason Dunstan hadn't killed him for his knowledge, was because he was Dunstan's first success. Basically, he was his Uncle's trophy. This, along with his vast intellect, was two of the reasons why his Uncle kept him close. All other reasons were hidden from him.

...Like this exact moment.

"Can you at least tell me if you expect the Aeglaeca to survive?" Vanguard asked, placing the cup down before he crushed it.

Dunstan smirked. "They are my creations. I have ensured that they are adaptable survivors."

"Even the top predator has its weaknesses," Vanguard pointed out.

"You sound as if you care for the Hybrids," Dunstan drawled.

This time, Vanguard's temper snapped enough to claw at the table, leaving marks as he crushed it within his grip. Without a word, he pushed himself away from the table and marched to his own quarters for privacy. But even the distance couldn't completely drown out his Uncle's bellowing laugh.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lily and Sky turned to face Ciara. They had recognised her roar amidst the screeching and hissing. They glanced at one another, sharing their amusement of their sister's protective nature towards them. It had been a surprisingly realisation that the most dangerous and oldest of them all: was the most protective of the Aeglaeca 20. Then again, perhaps it wasn't that surprising after all. Taking one look at the flaming vengeance that burned in Ciara's eyes, the two sisters' hurried out of the way – as Ciara, who was extremely pissed off and enraged, suddenly charged through the multitude of Xenomorphs. Two pairs of eyes watched splashes green-and-yellow acidic blood burst onto the floor of the cavern they were occupying

Shifting back-to-back, Lily's amber gaze kept a close eye on more than one potential opponent. Sky's gaze however, narrowed in on two attackers that were crouched and ready to leap towards her. Both sisters noticed Ciara practically pounding each and every Xeno into the wet-and-slippery-by-acidic-blood gloop. The amount of blood from her opponents caused Ciara's attackers to trip and fall into her fists and tail – doing most of her work for her. It was an amusing sight, watching the normally sleek and deadly Xenos trip over themselves, but they had no time to reflect and laugh – dodging new attackers.

In a surprisingly short amount of time: the three sisters had moved from their original spot – to the opposite side of the cavern. It was the only place that was free of acidic blood.

"Well," Ciara looked around, having finally calmed down. "That was fun. What do you two say we go find the others and kill every Xeno that comes our way?" Lily and Sky glanced at each other and then turned to their expectant sister, whose eyebrow cocked at them. Her hands were on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. They smirked, which was quite a feat in regards to Lily's mandibles. As one, they leapt to their feet, ready for the next onslaught of Xenos. Ciara smirked and rubbed he hands together eagerly, mindful of her talons as she chuckled darkly in her throat. "Well then," she announced, "Sky, who's the next sibling we'll be saving?"

Sky closed her eyes. Lily and Ciara waited quietly until finally the albino Hybrid opened her eyes. _"Damien. Damien is the closest. Andre's with him... and so is Hunter."_

Ciara looked around. "Which way do we go?"

Sky started running into a seemingly random direction. Lily and Ciara shared a glance – shrugged – and ran after the third, shorter Hybrid.

Apparently it was _this_ way.

"The ant's go marching one-by-one," Ciara chanted under her breath as she waited for a Xeno to appear. "Hurrah. Hurrah."

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Damien rubbed at his temple after Sky had "_spoken_" with him. He _did not_ like having something in his head however; he knew it had been a necessary sacrifice of his personal mental-privacy. The Aeglaeca 20 had to stick together; and what better way than to be able to communicate telepathically? It was known by all of them that only a few of their numbers had been telepathic to begin with. Although it appeared they had grown and adopted the ability out of sheer necessity. Some of them were strong in this aspect, but Damien wasn't one of them. He specialised in keeping people _out_ of his head, not letting them _in_.

Releasing a sigh, the Hybrid looked around the cavern that he, Andre and Hunter and met up in. They had chosen to stake it out, since they'd been accompanied by two humans: Ethan, the leader of the marines they had met earlier, and a man whose name he had learnt: was Joel. The two humans were handling the situation well enough – although Joel's leg needed to be treated: _Quickly_. With that thought, Damien unbound his bag he always kept on his person. Rummaging through the black-as-night material, he retrieved his always-at-the-ready medical kit. He approached Joel, slowly; showing the human what he was going to do.

He didn't the soldier – a warrior – would appreciate him startling him out of his wits. He wanted to _help_ him, not _harm_ him further. This was a first for him in a way, since Damien was usually itching to rip soldiers open.

Damien was the healer of his siblings and he was self-taught, having practised on his siblings many times. He had also read up on numerous medical text books. Despite his brute size, he was actually quite gentle in comparison to his other siblings – more brain then brawn. Then again, he was gentle when you didn't rub him the wrong way. Other humans and idiots happened to make him cringe as if hearing nails on a chalkboard.

"I need to fix that leg," Damien informed Joel, having decided to get down to business.

Joel glared up at Damien, taking in his strange appearance.

From what he had seen, this Hybrid was the most human-looking of the males; however, his head wasn't shaped like a human's at all. But it wasn't like one of those bloody bugs that had injured his leg with a second set of fucking jaws on its tongue. So, that was a plus for the man-Hybrid-_whatever_. Damien's hair was a mixture of dark-human brown hair and leather-type strands, which were cropped near his head to keep it out of the way, most likely. He had talons. The talons were one of the reasons Joel as dubious letting the Hybrid fix his leg.

Joel looked into Damien's eyes... those crystal green pools showed that he meant no harm. So, just to make sure the point was clear; Joel aimed a gun at Damien's head, but the Hybrid didn't even flinch. He felt more than saw Damien's brothers stand up warningly, before a signal from Damien made them stop. Joel tapped the tip of the gun meaningfully on the Hybrid's temple. "You hurt me any further, Ugly, and I blow your brains out!"

Damien smiled, revealing vampiric teeth behind pale lips, "Deal." Joel was started by the teeth, so Damien took advantage of it. Before Joel could react, Damien snapped his shin back into place. Once he was certain he had done so correctly, he quickly wrapped the bandages to keep it in place, still smiling as continued his yowl, gasping through the pain.

"**_OWW!_**" He gripped the earth beneath his fingers, his knuckles turning white and glared up at the Hybrid. "I thought I told you not to hurt me any further?!"

Damien's smile only widened as he continued wrapping; until he turned to Andre. "Andre! Get me two metal rods about this long." He held up his hands to show Andre how long he wanted them, and then continued examining the wound. Unfortunately he had nothing to cleanse the wound. He'd run out of anaesthetics, so he'd have to do this the old fashioned way: no cleaning. Oh well, he and his siblings had survived without use of medicinal supplies before.

Andre sighed, but did as he was bid. Damien shook himself out of his musings and turned to Joel. At the soldier's expression, the Hybrid-medic just had to laugh. "No pain, no gain!" he mocked the soldier. That laugh only got louder as Joel folded his arms. Later on, Joel would refuse to admit he pouted. When Andre returned with the objects of his mission, Damien turned serious – plucking the rods out of his grasp. He cast a cursory glance before deciding that they'd do. He forced the soldier's leg straight so he could properly splint it. He placed the metal rods on either side and then, wrapped more bandages tightly around them to hold them in place. That would have to do until he had proper medical equipment at his command. "There!" he exclaimed when he was done and determined to keep his sanity levels brimming. "That should do til we get out of here."

"How do you even know we'll get out of here?" Joel asked testily as he inspected the make-shift splint, and judging it with his warrior eye.

It was Hunter who replied, his voice darker than the shadows surrounding them, "Because we're too _valuable_ for the scientists to leave us behind to die. At least, not without a _live_ DNA sample."

Joel kept silent after that, shifting uncomfortably under the tension that wrapped around the air between them. Ethan however, was curious as he took in the two other Hybrids.

Andre stood at 8-foot. His talons weren't like the female Hybrid Ciara's, but they weren't human – blackish in colour, long and pointed. Not the kind you wanted to be cut with. Behind his lip-less mouth were a set of human teeth, but the canines were impressively longer and pointed, which gave him an extra-threatening appearance – not that he really needed it. His bulky-build reminded Ethan of a very-big Bouncer no one wanted to piss off. Added to his alien features, was his reptilian skin; it was mottled black-and-brown with no distinct pattern. All up: Andre didn't look like the sort of person even the most battle-hungry soldier would wish to challenge, even for a friendly spar. Especially since those red, glowing eyes seemed to belong to a wild beast.

Ethan suppressed a shudder at Andre's gaze and turned his own to Hunter. Now _this_ was a strange Hybrid. Hunter was a strange mix of human and alien DNA, no doubt about that. He had human hair that fell into brown eyes, yet, behind those eyes dwelt a fierce intellect and cunning that was too wild and animal to be _just_ human. He had the body of a human, but his legs were longer and kinked like a Xenomorphs; three spikes curved up from his ankles and his bare feet were chitinous black. From those feet dwelt five sickle claws – two longer than the others. From thigh-up, he had charcoal reptilian skin with vague patterns twirling his arms and shoulders, from what Ethan could see. On the matter of size, Hunter stood about 5-feet tall; quite small compared to the rest of his siblings. To Ethan, he came off as a stealthy fighter – a Ninja, a Hunter: his namesake.

As if feeling Ethan's eyes, Hunter turned those fierce brown eyes directly into his own. "Was there something you wanted?" That dark, silky tone sent shivers straight down Ethan's spine.

Turning away as casually as he could, Ethan studied the cavern intensely. "Nothing at all," he said, trying to convey that he was unaffected by the Hybrid's proximity. However, he was pretty sure he hadn't quite succeeded, if that smirk was anything to by.

Suddenly, three sets of echoing footsteps reached their ears. As one, all five males turned to face the entrance...

...That revealed three female Hybrids.

_"You're alive!"_ Sky exclaimed, broadcasting he thoughts for all of them to hear. Then, she frowned at Damien who was suddenly very interested in a spot on the wall. She pointed a white-taloned finger at her older brother, eyes narrowing. _"I thought you said Andre was in serious trouble!"_

"He would have been, if I was left alone with him any further," Damien replied truthfully, shrugging.

Sky sighed and whacked Damien on the arm as Ciara and Lily smirked – Until they heard a screech. Eight pairs of eyes shifted into the direction of the sound, and Ciara turned to look at the humans. Her mismatched gaze took special notice of Joel's wounded leg. "Can your guy carry his own weight?" she asked Ethan, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, _he_ can!" Joel barked hotly, accepting Damien's arm as he struggled to get to his feet. "If I'm going down, I'mma gonna take as many of these _ugly motherfuckers_ with me as I can!"

Damien sharked a smirk with Ciara over Joel's shoulder; she was just testing the soldier's willingness and determination to survive through his oncoming ordeal. Survival was not for the faint of heart. Then, Damien turned his smirk to Andre, who simply sniffed and turned his head away. He'd been anticipating leaving Joel behind. As if feeling Ciara's cocked brow, Andre grudgingly approached the human. "Well, come along then, human," Andre snarled, turning around and crouching low to the ground before Joel. "Get on my back before I change my mind. You can shoot Xenos from my back. And we'll gain ground faster!"

Joel cocked an eyebrow at Andre, wondering why the Hybrid only wanted to help him now, but hurried when he snarled. With a bit of help from Damien and Ciara, he slid up onto the Andre's back. Ciara kept him in place while Damien quickly tied him to Andre's back so he wouldn't fall. Once Damien and Ciara had stepped back, Joel cocked his gun. "Ready when you are, asshole!"

"Hold on, shitstain!" Andre retorted as he leapt upwards and began to charge after his siblings. The others were already heading off. They were following Sky, who had the location of the closest sibling – and she was leading the way: a stark of white against the black shadows.

"The name's Joel, you bastard!" Joel yelled as he spied movement behind them.

"And I'm Andre, shithead!" Andre retorted.

"I think that's what one would call: the start of a beautiful friendship. What do you think?" Ciara asked wryly as they ran along the caverns.

Unknown by the group; a shadow moved from where Hunter had been standing. Into the weak light that filtered through the holes, formed by the pods when they had crash-landed – a form stepped forward. From the curtain of shadows was revealed a long and slender, chitinous body. It was a drooling nightmare with no eyes; a creature you would never knew if it was looking at you...

...It was a Xenomorph – Warrior Class Drone, on the verge of becoming a Praetorian.

Head cocked to the side, its jawed tongue slid out from its confines, tasting the air and the fresh blood in it. A wicked sickle tail cracked against the ground as it caught more scents lingering in the air.

It reared its head back as it screeched its challenge into the darkness of its home. As the echoes rebounded down the halls, it stood, waiting for its brothers and sisters to echo his cry.

The Hunt had begun...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Scar considered the paths before him carefully. He wondered which one would lead him to the human female who had saved his life, faster. He did not have much time. The Queen of this Hive was notorious for being as cunning as she was ruthless; merciless to her Prey. She was not as young or as reckless as the other Queens he had come across now that he was a Bloodied Warrior. She had survived countless battles, countless years playing chess with the Yautja in an eternal stalemate; no side yielding to the other. Added to that, this Queen was far older and larger than the one that had almost killed him in his Chiva all those years before.

No, this was not going to be easy.

Beside him, Blade clicked to himself. He ran his talons eagerly over his blade, testing its sharpness. Scar new that behind the mask, Blade was scanning the area much like a young Yautja after those treats humans made. Chuckling to himself, Scar still could not believe that the Yautja had taken a strange liking for the sweets on Earth. Some had even kidnapped and employed some humans to make some for them. Scar took a sneak peak at Blade's kit, and wondered if he had sneaked some in.

The two had met each other a few moments after Scar had exited his pod. Scar still wondered if the pup had planted a tracking device on him – or if he had some sort of homing-signal that only the younger one could hear. It was just uncanny how he was always able to find him, no matter the distance. Looking over the younger Yautja, Scar decided to leave it as it was – a mystery.

Blade started to jog on the sport. "Can we go now?" he asked eagerly, running his talons faster over his blade.

Scar forced himself not to groan as he took off down a hallway. He just hoped he hadn't been like this when he was Blade's age...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

In the deepest, lowest cavern of this barren and dark planet – the Queen of the Xenomorphs stirred to awareness from her trance.

She cocked her massive crowned-head to the side. She had heard her favourite Warrior Drone shriek his challenge. She purred with fondness, sending pride through their link to him. She felt his content in response. She rolled her massive shoulders, gazing fondly over her eggs, her young. There would be new blood to feed them – and new blood to strengthen them and for them to grow.

This _Hunt_ that the enemies of her kind dished out would be wrought with blood, disaster and chaos – the things her kind revelled in. _This_ was what they had been born to do. _This_ was what they lived for. _This_ was their calling. She ran a giant talon over an egg, caressing it with a love only a mother could understand.

It would prove most entertaining, to orchestrate a battle after so many centuries of he version of peace upon these lands. Her nature was not for extended periods of ceased activity. Things had been far too quiet. Prey had dwindled down in numbers, and it had become increasingly difficult to keep her young from fighting one another. Without food, there came aggression amongst the horde.

However, perhaps she was growing senile. She was getting bored. Perhaps the Enemy Prey was beneficial in a way. They would give new meat, new blood, new activity. They provided entertain and a challenge for her and her young. With each fight, her drones evolved. With each death, they leant. With each harvest, a new breed entered her ranks.

It was strange how that worked, was it not?

Her life was revolved around the Enemy.

Let the games begin...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

"All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible." - T.E. Lawrence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator or AVP.**_

.

.

Chapter four

.

.

.

Somewhere in the vast complex of the caverns that served as the Xenomorphs home, a groaning figure was brought back into the world of consciousness. Rolling onto her back, Lex grimaced as her bruised body complained about the movement. Realising that she probably should get up, she climbed to her feet, achingly slow; and looked around. Shadows and weak rays of light saw dark grey walls of a vast cavern; and from where she stood, she could see a piece of unfamiliar sky – from the hole her pod had left. She frowned thoughtfully, and then her eyes landed on the pod that had sent her crashlanding into this place.

She limped over to it, and grabbed a few weapons that had been stored there (namely, two handguns and ammo) – and an earpiece also sat there, but it had been too badly damaged. "_Shit_!" she cursed, slamming her hands onto the ruined sides of the pod in irritation. _That_ meant she was completely cut off from any the survivors; and she had no way of knowing if anyone was looking for her, or, if anyone had survived. Steeling he mind against the looming depression that was growing inside her, she typed something into the surprisingly-still-working computer. She found a map of the surrounding area and the drop-sites for each of her... _children_.

The computer's map was very detailed, but it was clear that the pod was quickly losing whatever power it had left. She memorised a route to the closest crash site where she hoped there were survivors. An echoing screech – far too familiar and close for comfort – bounded through and around the cavern, causing Lex to pause. Turning around, the cavern was still empty, but that didn't make her any more comfortable in her surroundings. She took one last look at the map, grabbed torch with batteries attached – and then she bolted.

She didn't dare turn around to see if anything was following. She ran her mind through the directions, over and over again, as she raced through the darkness and smoky light. As Lex turned a corner, a pair of Drones snapped their second jaws upwards as they tasted the air for the scent they'd caught, just mere moments ago. However, it was obvious to them that whatever they'd smelt, had left very recently. They turned to each other and then back to the one other exit of the cavern...

...A long tunnel that branched out into a series of different pathways, crossing over into other large tunnels.

They screeched and began their pursuit eager to find their prey.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Scar heard the screeching from his position a few metres, one tunnel away from the two drones he and Blade were following. They were "only drones," in Blade's opinion. This attitude was quickly destroyed when Scar warned the eager Youngblood that the Kainde Amedha were more dangerous than he thought. But he didn't think the Youngblood had really believed him. At first, even Scar himself hadn't believed his own teacher when he'd been warned about the Kainde Amedha. However, he'd quickly learnt that he must not underestimate anything or anyone; for it could mean his death – just like when two of his brethren who'd joined him on his Chiva. They had been killed within moments of each other by the same Kainde Amedha.

He growled at that particular memory, but when the two appeared inside a large cavern showing signs of drones having recently passed through: he saw a pod that had crash-landed.

It wasn't a Yautja pod: it was a human pod. When he got closer, he recognised the scent. It had changed slightly since the last time he had inhaled it, but it undeniably belonged to the woman that had saved him. Blade was rummaging through the pod for anything that he could use as a back-up weapon; but he found nothing. When the Youngblood turned to look at him, Scar gestured with his head towards the only other exit; and set off at a jog.

Blade quickly caught up – and then Scar picked up the place.

He was close now. Closer to _her_...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Lex had turned into a dead end.

She stared at it, uncomprehending, pushing at the wall to see if it was simply an illusion, but no such luck. She was trapped against a wall; and those Xenomorphs that were tracking her, were closing in – and fast! She turned away from the wall; since she'd rather have a solid wall at her back rather than open space. While it was perhaps not the best position to be in, since it gave her very little ground cover to move in; it made her feel much safer. At least she knew that the wall wouldn't be moving any time soon.

A hissing sound of triumph caught her attention; and from the shadows emerged a living nightmare.

It was different from the ones that she had seen in Antarctica. She remembered what one of her offspring had told her; a male named Raoul. His twin had been Amber, and they had looked very similar, especially in regards to their eyes. Although were Raoul's were speckled with green when you got a closer look. He had said that Xenomorphs came from a Queen, who was the layer of eggs – the Matriarch. From those eggs hatched a Face-hugger. It attached itself to a host, forcing a tube down the victim's throat which kept the host alive. The Face-hugger implanted eggs near the victim's digestive track; where the would-be Xeno would grow as a parasite, stealing nutrients in relative safety. The Face-hugger would die once it had implanted the eggs, leaving the host to live – "_giving birth_" a few hours later. It would erupt through the sternum, killing the host. Raoul had also said it didn't matter what type of living organmism was impregnated. A host was a host; and an individual Xenomorph took upon the features of their host.

It was just that the scientists preferred to take human hosts, rather than "_dumb_" animals.

However, that knowledge wasn't helping her at the moment – and then Lex remembered another conversation she'd had, in regards to the Xenomorphs.

_"You've faced Xenos before, right?" Fang asked Lex curiosly._

_"I did," Lex replied, and was startled when she was hit with:_

_"How many did you kill?" – They had spoken in complete unison, as if for that single moment: they had shared the same thought. This, she would later learn, was somewhat true. They shared a mental link with each other; not enough to speak directly into their minds at any given time (at least for the majority of them), but they were able to sense each others' presence – even from long distances._

_Lex withdrew into her memories, and remembered the first one that she had killed: with no way out and that black creature had leapt at her._

_She had grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be the Hunter's spear. It impaled itself upon it. The second one had been when she and the Hunter were about to escape. She had shot it with a gun that had been left behind, causing it to explode acidic blood before the Hunter threw it off his shoulder. The third had obviously been the Queen. She had helped the Hunter kill her by tying it to a tank until it forced the bitch down into the ice-cold waters of Antarctica._

_"I killed two by myself," Lex said. "The third was the Queen, but I didn't kill her on my own."_

_"You mean you faced A QUEEN, by herself" Claw exclaimed._

_Claw was one of the more human-looking of the Hybrids. He stood at 8-feet. He had clawed-talons that had come from the Xenomorph DNA half. His nutbrown hair fell like a humans', but its texture was leathery and he kept it as a tousled mess upon his head. His brown eyes were speckled with red, slitted like a cat and the pupil was diamond-shaped. His canines were longer and sharper. He also had black, reptilian scales along his spine, spreading out along his ribs, shoulders and lower back. One look at his physique told a person that his bones were thicker and tougher than a human's._

_Lex shook her heard. "I was with a Hunter. We helped each other to kill the Queen," she replied, remembering the lethal grace and power he had possessed. She noticed his eyes light up in admiration, and smiled faintly in response to it, shifting awkwardly. "But I wouldn't know how to survive on my own against more," she admitted truthfully, and somewhat embarrassed._

_"Do you want some advice?" Scythe asked, catching Lex's brown eyes with his red ones. Lex nodded, watching as Scythe leant forward with his elbows on his knees. "If you have a gun, aim under the chin and the middle of their chest – right on their sternum," he advised. "Those are their primary weak spots. Might take a few shots though, considering their tough hides."_

_"If you're out of ammunition, have a long-ranged weapon on you," Ciara added as she turned to face them. She inclined her head at the spear Lex kept strapped to her back. "It seems you've got that covered," she smiled. "Stab them in the chest, but keep out of range of their claws, tail, second-set of jaws... and of course, keep a good distance from their acidic blood. Some realise their blood can be used as a weapon. Those ones are the most dangerous and skilled."_

_"I know that bit," Lex sighed heavily, her eyes clouding over as she remembered back, touching the mark on her cheek._

_Ciara hummed noncommittally as she turned to face the side towards the windows, overseeing the planet they were approaching. Lily leant forward when she realised Ciara wasn't going to offer more. "Keep in mind that you should keep as much space between you and the Xenos as possible," she advised. "Like Ciara said, keep out of their range."_

_"But don't over think things," Damien added in, leaning past Lily. "If you over think things, you won't make it out alive. Xenos are instinctive creatures, but they do have the ability to plan and set traps. Use their example: listen to your instincts and trust in them. You might be weaker than them, but you can be smarter than them."_

_Lex nodded in reply, but frowned when the Hybrids turned their attention away from her as something started beeping..._

_...And then there was only silence._

Lex blinked out of her reverie just as one of the Xenomorphs began to charge. She didn't think, she just leapt to the side, and watched the Xeno trip and skid into the wall. She shot at the back of its head, but missed, hissing at the recoil. She had no time to curse he bad luck; instead, she leapt on top of the downed Xeno-komodo – holding onto its crowned head for dear life. The Xeno screeched its outrage as it stood up, shaking its head in an attempt to dislodge its unwanted passenger. The second Xenomorph screeched, but could not attack without harming his brother. So, the second stood awkwardly to the side, waiting for an opening to attack the prey that they would bring to their Queen. She had stated she wanted hosts for the eggs, and so they would obey. But this prey wasn't exactly making it easy for them. How rude!

Lex knew she couldn't keep this up forever, but she was biding he time until the right moment to make her attack.

She ripped the Xeno tighter with her knees, and grabbed her second gun. She cocked it awkwardly with her teeth... and waited.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

When Scar and Blade leapt onto the scene, they didn't know how to react to the sight. Blade wanted to laugh at the Kainde Amedha for allowing the small human clinging to his back, to actually get there; and the damage it as doing to its own head, wasn't helping the comical sight as it tried scratching at its head, but kept missing – doing itself more damage. As for Scar: he was born between amusement, worry and pride for the human female – the one that had saved his life.

She was still as foolhardy as ever since the last time he saw her, too.

He noticed the familiar human weapon in her hand as she tried aiming at a second Kainde Amedha from atop the first. He watched in amazement as she fired what the humans called, a gun; hitting the Kainde Amedha once n the head, and once in its chest. Its movements instantly stilled. It fell to the floor with a dull thump, catching the attention of the other one, which stopped all movement as it turned to its partner. It screeched in rage when it realised what had happened; and put more effort into getting the human off him.

She was forced to drop the gun, so she could use both hands to cling for dear life as it bucked and jumped beneath her. Scar had to intervene, but how to do it without harming her? Suddenly, Blade issued a challenge. When Scar turned to where he expected to find the Youngblood, he was granted with his missing presence. Eyes widening behind his mask, he turned back to the Kainde Amedha that carried the female, and found Blade egging it to fight him. One look at Blade, and the Kainde Amedha seemed to immediately forget its unwanted passenger. It charged at the creature he had an ingrained desire to kill upon sight.

The female took that moment to leap off its back with a thud, and rolled to the side. Scar took the chance and ran at her, keeping not of Blade as he drew out his spear. As she stood to her feet, Scar came to a halt beside her. He purred when he realised she had changed since the last he saw her; and not in a bad way. She smelt delectable.

Lex stiffened at that familiar purring and turned, immediately noticing the very-familiar figure standing beside her. His mask was a bit more detailed then the plain one she remembered. Tribal markings were etched into the metal. But the shape had remained the same, if a little more flared at the temples. She trailed her eyes over him; and saw the scare in the middle of his chest and his right shoulder. She knew instantly who it was. She pointed up at him, eyes wide: "YOU!"

He jumped and then made a clicking sound behind his mask, then pointed back at her. "YOU!" a deep, growling and throaty voice mimicked her.

Her jaw dropped. "You can speak English?" she exclaimed, and then frowned when another realisation-memory hit her. "Didn't you die?!"

He paused at her words, and then said: "In theory, I did, but I was brought back to life."

She cocked her eyebrow at him and folded her arms. She turned to watch Blade, who was fighting the Kainde Amedha behind them. He appeared to be merely playing with it as he ducked underneath the tail, punched it in the jaw before leaping back and egging it on to attack him. "Who's he then?" she asked, pointing at him.

"His name is Blade."

"...I never got your name. So... what is it?"

"I am called Scar."

_"Scar?"_

**_"Scar."_**

"...Okay then. Well, I'm Lex."

_"Lex?"_

**_"Lex."_**

Silence fell between the two as they turned to watch Blade again; and Lex began to panic on the inside. Should she tell him that he officially had twenty children? Maybe more? She watched Blade play with the Xenomorph a bit more, a little hypnotised by his accuracy in his blows. She decided just to come straight out with it. It was more than likely he'd come across one (or more) of them anyways. So, he might as well be prepared for it. Taking a breath, she turned to face him. "Scar?"

Scar turned around, and she knew he was looking at her from behind his mask. "Yes?"

"What would you do if I were to tell you that I was kept alive... to make twenty-or-more-so children with my, yours and that other alien's DNA? She asked him in a rush.

Scar reacted differently to how she had expected. He turned to face her fully. "Kill the scientists and destroy their ship," he told her sincerely.

Lex gaped at him. "You're not surprised?"

Scar made a sound in his throat as if he was laughing at her, and shook his head. "My Clan Leader has been keeping a close watch over what has happened to you over the past 200 years," he told her. "He has only now been given permission by our Elders to finally do something about it. The condition was that we are to kill every scientist, its ship – and any abominations."

Lex growled. "YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY CHILDREN!" she roared, and then froze when she realised what she had said. _'Did I just...?'_

Scar was surprised Lex had formed such a strong bond to her children, but he had to stress what he meant. He took a breath, and then went into more detail about what he had seen within the last few decades... "The human scientists have created other Hybrids," he told the enraged, and protective, female. "The twenty that you have seen, are by a few of the creations. Most of them would kill you upon sight. They're left in isolation away from everything else; otherwise they would destroy every living thing around them."

Lex quietened after she heard that, and sighed. He had a point, but there was something within her that was refusing to allow harm to fall upon ANY of her offspring. She turned away from Scar as Blade finally decided to stop tormenting the Xenomorph. He killed it with a single swipe of his spear into its chest, leaping out of the way of the acid that burst forth, which missed him by inches. Lex watched Scar make his way to the other Hunter..., or Yautja as Scar had called himself and congratulate him on his kill.

Her eyes trailed the familiar outline of his physique, from those leathery, beaded dreadlocks down those massive shoulders and chest – to his heavily muscled legs to his taloned feet. If she had found that look on anyone else, she'd immediately be disgusted or the 'what-the-fuck' expression would appear on her face. However it suited the alien Hunter, just like his name. She blinked when she realised where her train of thought was leading her; and busied herself with retyping her hair, ignoring the stars from the other two.

After Scar had congratulated Blade, Blade asked him about Lex. "So, who is she?" he asked curiously as he took off the horns of his kill.

"She is the human female who saved my life," Scar replied. "And.., she is also the mother of the hybrids."

"So, that makes her the mother of your children," Blade commented dryly, and raised his hands at the growl that appeared, and busied himself with taking his prize.

Scar watched as Lex put her hair back, humming a tuneless ditty until loud screeching caught their ears. "Be quick!" Scar barked at Blade. "We must move!"

"But I..."

"NO buts!" Scar growled, grabbing the young one's shoulder. "We have to move!"

Lex ran over to the arguing pair, eying the entire tunnel with obvious wariness. Within moments, they were running off again. As they came upon another clearing, Lex noticed the turn that she had meant to make. She turned to Scar, "This way! Other's crash-landed over here."

Scar nodded and barked at Blade, who nodded and returned to their side and followed them down the tunnel. Lex hoped that her children were still alive. She had only just seen them. Scar was as anxious as Lex to meet his pups, but for different reasons. He didn't want to kill his pups just for being born, and if there was any way he could avoid doing so, he'd take it. He looked at Lex, who was keeping up with the larger, male Yautja's pace, and then had an epiphany. He could keep his pups if they didn't show any signs of being Xenomorph-influenced, which meant that they were controlled by a Queen.

Suddenly, a challenging roar of outrage echoed through the tunnel, and they picked up the pace as they got closer, and closer, to their destination.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde: "A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."<p>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator or AVP.**_

.

.

Chapter five

.

.

.

Groaning, and pushing upwards from the wreckage of a crash, a taloned hand appeared – along with an enrage voice. "Fuck those bastards who made me!" it yelled, slightly muffled by the debris. "And fuck that fucking maker who made this fucking pod!" With a final burst of strength, the slabs of metal and rock were flung outwards in a shower of dust and falling objects. After the dust had settled, it was revealed to the world, just who had been caught underneath it.

It was Shadow.

She was muttering to herself under her breath as she climbed out of the hole she'd fallen in. She brushed off the dust from her skin; which was mostly chitinous black, Xenomorph skin. It didn't cover past her elbow, above her neck and below her knees. It was like having he very own organic armour – all to herself. It was tougher than one would expect it to be, and had saved her from severe injury many times in the past. Straightening to her full height, she stretched out her limbs to 7-foot-5. However, she lowered to her more comfortable and natural height of 7-foot – hunched over slightly. Her legs were her strangest feature, which seemed more fitted to a famous dinosaur in the move, Jurassic Park, then anything else.

Another two groans met her ears. She brushed off the last bit of dust and prowled to the source. It was the male twins: Dmitri and Raptor.

She sighed, figuring she might as well help them and leant down, heaving the larger pieces of her brothers. They were, as always, together in the same pod. It was lying in its side, having protected them from the majority of the rock fall that had dropped upon them after their pods had crash-landed. She decided to help Dmitri first. He was bearing the brunt of the weight. As she did so, she mused over the fact Dmitri wasn't as slender as his twin. Unlike Raptor, he had mandibles over pale lips and the shape of his head was like Damien's. He was heavily muscled; his bones much thicker than a normal humans'. His skin was a mottled green, reptilian like – except his hands and feet seemed to be cut-and-pasted straight off a Xenomorph and placed there as a badly edited Photoshop. However, Shadow knew Dmitri would never complain about them: it meant he could climb walls like his brother.

"You okay?" Shadow asked as she finally removed the biggest boulder away from his ribs, allowing him to move more freely.

Dmitri nodded, gaping grateful gulps of fresh air, before coughing and removing the rest of the rocks himself. "Are we the only ones here?" he asked in his throaty voice, as if his vocal chords weren't used to speaking the human tongue. It was strange how he talked with those mandibles, but he managed to do so.

"I bloody well hope so," Shadow replied tersely, then paused. "Can you feel Sky?" She wasn't able to feel her other siblings. She didn't particularly like the feeling of them always knowing what she was doing. However, she did allow them to talk into her mind when necessary. But most of her time was in silence. She knew if they were alive, but read their thoughts? _No_.

"She's with Ciara, Lily, Andre, Damien, and Hunter," he replied after a moment, and then glanced at her gauging he reaction. "And two humans..."

Shadow snorted, but then turned to face Raptor. He was flicking his bladed tail back-and-forth in irritation as his twin and sister, ignored his presence. He cocked an eye ridge at the two, and snapped his second-jawed tongue at them. _"If you two are quite finished chatting,"_ Raptor sent into their minds dryly. _"Could you please help me out from underneath this rock?"_

"Dunno," Shadow replied with a smirk. "You interested in dying stand up? Or lying down?"

_"Ask me that again when we've killed the, oh, _two-hundred_ Xenos coming our way,"_ Raptor drawled sardonically, straightening his legs when Dmitri and Shadow finally removed the larger of the two rocks pinning him down. He leapt into the air as soon as he was free, landing in a battle-ready crouch, his tail flicking behind him. Raptor had the same body as a Xenomorph with a strange merge between chitinous black, and caramel skin. His back was chitinous, spreading down the back of his legs and over his shoulders. The middle of his chest was also chitinous as were his elbows and the back of his hands. His black talons were just like a Xenomorphs with the added extra digits, which he used to scratch the ground beneath him.

All three turned their gaze towards one of the three openings to their cavern.

Dmitri stood behind his brother to the side, facing on direction and Shadow faced the opposite of Dmitri. They crouched into their individual, different combat positions – ready and waiting for the battle to begin. They didn't have to wait long. From all three tunnels appeared the Xenos; creatures of drooling mouths that dripped from crystalline teeth with acidic blood that burst forth upon any wound inflicted upon them. They were like annoying bugs. A cockroach that just kept coming back after you thought you killed it.

"First one to reach 100 kills wins!" Dmitri called out suddenly, gripping his home-made swords as he went. He roared a challenge, racing eagerly towards his opponents.

"You cheated you fucking shithead!" Shadow yelled as she too charged, taking to swiping at any Xeno that came her way with her claws.

"I just took advantage of the situation," Dmitri retorted, ducking under a bladed tail, swerved past a set of double jaws and sliced it off – turned to face a third Xeno; slicing its head in half before leaping onto the back of the fourth. His facial expression was one of sheer, primal delight.

"You still fucking cheated!" Shadow growled, sliding beneath a Xeno. She grabbed its tail on the way up; and with a strength one did not expect from her, launched it straight into the side of another one; causing about ten others to have a domino-squash effect on each other. Her grin was full of fierce enjoyment.

Raptor sighed to himself as the two argued back and forth; leaping and twirling out of range of the Xenos attacks as he went around and around a single Xeno. It fell to the floor as it experienced what the word: 'dizzy,' actually meant. It didn't like it, it seemed – and it was an easy kill, that one. The others, however, learnt from their deceased brother's death: and tried to keep Raptor too busy to redo his little trick. Shame really, he thought wryly, racing underneath a Xeno and using his bladed tail to cut through its underbelly until he was finally clear. He ended up next to Dmitri. His twin had one foot on a dying Xeno; an arm wrapped around another and was slashing at another that was getting in his way of beheading the other two.

"Stop annoying me!" Dmitri hissed at the Xeno he was fencing off with his sword, ducking its strikes with its tail. "I'm trying to behead your brother here, and your sister just looks _miserable_ like that!" The Xenomorph paused, cocking its head to the side, but gave an enraged screech before launching back at the Hybrid. "Her head would be a nice mantelpiece, don't you think, though?" he asked, dropping the one he had trapped under his arm. It fell deadly silent to the floor with a thick _th-thump_! He was unaware of the stares he was receiving from his siblings as he parried the Xenos blows. "Come on!" Dmitri cried out, parrying the bladed tail one-handed. "It's a valid question!"

Sometimes Raptor worried about his twin, he really-_really_ did.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Amber cast her amber eyes upon the wreckage before her, and sighed. She was waiting for Raoul to get the hell out of that pod before another Xeno showed up. She had been forced to get rid of two depleted guns already. She had thrown them into them mouth of a Xeno before throwing it off the edge, which she was currently standing next to. She was making sure the bastard didn't get back up. "AND STAY DOWN!" she roared at it, and listened to her garbled echoes.

"Come on!" Raoul's voice echoed, muffled slightly.

"Have you found it yet?" Amber barked, flexing her taloned hands in irritation.

She waited.., and then: "Got it!" he barked in reply. His head appeared from within the wreckage before he leapt down, landing neatly on his feet before her.

"Show off!" she huffed, whacking he brother over the head. "Next time, keep your blood spear _with_ you, not in the compartment _next_ to you!"

Raoul shrugged, running his free hand through his nutbrown hair. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one who depleted her ammunition on _one_ Xeno!"

Amber growled and fiercely punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. "I had to do something!" she roared. "You were out cold, and the ugly bastard was going to kill you!"

Raoul sighed and then embraced his twin, whispering into her hair: "Thank-you, sis." Amber froze as he embraced her, but sighed into his shoulder in relief as Raoul rubbed soothing circles into her back. Raoul frowned – that was the sixth time she had saved his life in the last year. "You know," he drawled and Amber looked up at him with a smile. "You've gotta stop saving me. It's ruining my manly image." Amber blinked, and then her eye twitched as her smile dropped. Raoul sweat-dropped and raised his arms, smiling nervously as he backed away from the enraged female hybrid – who just so happened to be his twin sister. "Easy there, Amber," Raoul laughed nervously as those amber eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't kill your favourite brother. You love me, right?"

Amber only growled in reply as she beared her teeth as if she was ready to pounce...

"Watch out!" a familiar voice yelled, and from a tunnel appeared a friendly, familiar face. Dagger was running towards them. They stood to their feet, only to feel their jaws drop as a huge-effing-beast-of-a-Xeno came skidding towards them; with another familiar face on top its head. "Get away from my brother, you _ugly_ motherfucking bastard!" Silver roared as she pulled at the Xenos crowned head, forcing it to rear its head away from her brother – keeping those second-jaws from taking his head.

Dagger stared at his twin as he came to a stop beside Amber and Raoul. "You're not going to help her?" Raoul asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Silver's got everything under control," Dagger replied dryly, turning away and sat down between them. "So, what've you two been doing?"

Amber and Raoul stared at Dagger and then turned to watch Silver. After a moment, Raoul sat down. "And I thought I had the problematic twin sister," he muttered in Dagger's ear.

Amber twitched, but as she watched Silver dominate the Xeno, she smirked as she remembered what Ciara had once said:

_"The common misconception people have, is that females are docile and easily controlled," Ciara drawled smoothly. She was standing beside Amber, who was crying in the corner of the Training Hall. She was what the scientists considered to be a young, five-year-old girl. She was crying because she had been separated from her twin – who had been picked to take part in a physically demanding experiment; while she had been chosen to take part in a task involving her intellect. She had hated it._

_Ciara crouched beside her, her bladed tail wrapping around Amber and she froze as she remembered seeing it in action. Ciara subtly flinched at Amber's hesitance and removed her tail to hover behind her. Amber blinked at the unfamiliar expression, realising she had done something that had hurt her sister. "Why's that?" she managed to ask, taking the chance to actually interact with someone other than the scientists and her twin._

_For a moment, Ciara only stared at Amber and then, she spoke: "Because they believe they hold the dominate role in the hierarchy. What they don't know is that we're their back-bone. Females don't have the same sheer physical strength to rely on as the males do, but we have other skills that put us on top."_

_"What are those skills?"_

_"Cunning. Also, we are underestimated because of stereotypes. Males, in many historical fantasies: are the protectors."_

_Amber's eyes widened as she took notice of one detail: "You don't believe in a Knight in Shining Armour?"_

_Ciara chuckled humorously in reply to that. "That is true only in fairy tales, Amber. This is the real world. Human males have the view that females are the weaker sex."_

_"Where did you learn that?" Amber demanded, finding a fall. "We don't talk to any humans!"_

_Ciara cleared he throat nervously. "I read it in a lot of books. History... romantic novels... and other such... genres – and why are we talking about this?"_

_"Hey, you're blabbing your gums, not me," Amber smirked._

_Ciara whacked her with her tail, scoffing as she stalked away. "Females can be just as strong as males – that's all I'm saying. They are more inclined to brute strength, females towards cunning and the mind. However, there are exceptions of course. Nature and nurture are strange things that shape us. Remember this: You don't know how strong a woman is, until you put her into hot water. The tests the scientist's give us aren't fairly matched. This gives you an advantage. Don't let them realise it."_

_Amber smiled and watched as Ciara disappeared behind the door; she had been summoned by a scientist, yet again._

_Those words would stay with her however, for a very, very long time._

"GET THE HELL DOWN HERE, UGLY!" Silver roared, pulling Amber out of her reverie. "I WANNA REMOVE THAT ACIDIC-BLOODLY JAWED TONGUE OF YOURS!"

Amber turned her gaze to Silver; who was currently roaring up at the Xeno that was hissing at her from above, and snapping its jaws at her. "SILVER!" Dagger yelled out in warning, and then flew forward in a sudden burst of speed. He collided with this sister, moving both of them out of range as the Xeno dropped to the ground.

"I had it under control!" Silver hissed and before Dagger could react (or Amber and Raoul for that matter), Silver punched the Xeno in the throat.

Her first went straight through it and in a burst of acid blood, Dagger cried out and leapt backwards to avoid the spray. "WATCH IT! I like my pants, you know!"

"You're such a girl!" Silver scoffed, rolling her eyes as she shook her hands of the acid.

"I like my modesty, thank you," Dagger sniffed and straightened up. "I've had enough of stripping down just to get a spinal injection of whatever it is those bastards put into us!"

"I second that!" Raoul and Amber agreed, raising their hands in unison.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Raoul commented a second later in a deadpan tone, looking at the now-motionless monster of a Xeno.

Silver shrugged, "Ugly had it coming."

"So-_ooooo_..."Dagger drawled, looking between them and around the cavern. "What now?"

"We wait," Amber replied. "Sky's probably on her way here already, since she knows where everyone is..."

"And Raptor..."

"First one to reach a hundred kills wins!" a very familiar voice echoed through the cavern. But where from was hard to tell.

"Was that Dmitri?" Silver asked, surprised. She looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound originated from.

_"Weeeeeellll..."_

"You cheated you fucking shithead!"  
>"I just took advantage of the situation!"<br>"You still fucking cheated!"

"Yeah, that's Dmitri and Shadow alright," Dagger drawled, finishing what he'd begun to say earlier, before he'd been so rudely interrupted.

Silver snorted as she leant against a boulder. "And Raptor's with them, no doubt."

"Those three get into too much trouble," Raoul yawned as if the mere thought tired him.

"All the Aeglaeca get into too much trouble," Silver stated bluntly. "With the exception of Joy."

"Joy's too humane to do anything to hurt anyone," Dagger growled, gritting his teeth. "She couldn't even willingly harm a person who wants to kill her!"

Silver and Amber sighed. Dagger couldn't understand why Joy couldn't harm anyone. However, Silver realised the circumstances for her fear of even potentially harming someone. She rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming along. "She's a pacifist, until her more primal instincts takes over," Silver sighed.

"And then she's the most deadly hybrid next to Ciara when Ciara lets go to her bloodlust," Amber finished.

Dagger sighed, his animosity fading. "Fine, your point."

"I always get the pointy end of the stick," Silver drawled, rolling her eyes.

"You know what... _shut up_. You're witty for a sentence, and then just plain... idiotic, for the next fifty."

Silver nudged he brother in the ribs. "I'm not paid to be intelligent!"

"They don't pay you at all!"

_"Exactly!"_

Dagger groaned. "Why me?" he asked the roof of the cavern – and spied a bladed tail.

"Company?" Amber asked eagerly and leapt to her feet. "About damn time!"

Dagger and Raoul shared a glance and rolled their eyes as their sisters' crouched, ready for action.

Why did _they_ get stuck with the aggressive, bloodthirsty sisters for twins?

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara was not a happy hybrid, no sir! Why?

**First off:** They were on a planet where Xenomorphs ruled supreme and the scientists had known that, and still they sent her and her siblings down to this mucus-covered hell-hole!

**Second**: Her siblings were scattered, and no one knew if they would survive the multitude of Xenos long enough until she found them.

**Third**: She was really starting to hate these Xenos that were, in essence, brothers, sisters, or cousins (hell, maybe even aunts, uncles, or grandparents for all she knew).

She may have more Xeno DNA, but that didn't make her like them anymore than she already did; which was gutted, beheaded and mounted on her wall – with a few of their teeth ready to be turned into a necklace, bracelet or earring. **_Hell_**, even a _keychain_ made from their bladed tail would be preferable for all they were good for... or perhaps as a pet. If just to get kicks out of making a new definition for: _"Release the hounds" _... not that she ever thought about it, of course.

Of course, to have the Xenos as a pet, you'd have to take away the acid blood, the dangerous claws and teeth, and tail: make them docile as a wet kitten that hadn't eaten for two weeks and was on the verge of death... but perhaps she was just rambling on in her mind as her temper grew with each passing second. So, back to her point: she _was not happy_.

Damien had noticed her growing temper, and had surprisingly kept Andre and Joel in line. Andrew however, knew how bad Ciara's temped could be as he'd been on the receiving end a few times. It had not been a pretty sight and he had no desire to relive it. Joel, who had not experienced it himself, was concentrating on his surroundings more than the bastard holding him.

"Can you sense them, Sky?" Lily asked to break the tense silence.

Sky gestured with her head to the left tunnel. _"Shadow, Dmitri and Raptor are that way. Raoul, Amber, Dagger and Silver are that way,"_ she added, pointing her head to the right.

"We're going to have to split up," Hunter said bluntly in the resulting, tenser, silence.

"Lily, Sky, Hunter and Ethan: take Raoul, Amber, Dagger and Silver," Ciara said.

"An even split," Andre sighed. "Why am I stuck with you?"

"Because you have the injured human," Ciara replied, sending him a glance. "Now, let's go. I sense more Xenos on their way."

"Can't have that," Hunter drawled and then turned to Ethan. "Think you can keep up, human?"

"Just try and lose me, Hybrid," Ethan smirked and received a small smirk from the mixed hybrid in reply.

_"We'll meet you in the next largest cavern further along," _Sky said, then sent Ciara a smirk and a private thought. _"Try not to kill them."_

Ciara scoffed as she turned away. "Try not to die, Sky."

_"You too."_

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

When Ciara, Damien, Andre and Joel arrived upon the scene; there were no words to describe what they were seeing; other than just plain mind-blowing. And not in the _"that surprised me"_ sort of way. No. This mind-blowing scene was simply three of the four shaking their heads, watching Dmitri and Shadow fight each other while fighting for their lives. Joel looked at the scene as best he could over Andre's shoulder. "So... _they_ are?"

"Raptor is fighting over there," Damien replied, pointing out the most Xeno-like of the three. Joel noted he was quite the flexible acrobat and his whip-like tail seemed to be very handy. "Dmitri is fighting with Shadow over who killed that Xeno between them, while they're fighting off the others."

"Ok_aaaaay _then, and here I thought _you_ had issues," Joel drawled.

Damien growled at the human, who simply cocked his eyebrow in reply. The hybrid smirked and shook his head, turning to Ciara. "So, are we going to help them, or just stand here?"

"Standing here sounds like a good idea to me," Ciara replied nonchalantly. "I can watch them fall deeper and deeper into stupidity."

Damien pouted. "But they're taking all those kills.."

"If you want to kill the Xenos, by my guest," Ciara drawled. "I'm going to stand here and watch. Andre, if you want, you can leave Joel here while you go battle to your heart's content." Andre's eyes literally lit up in excitement. The hybrid only had enough self-control to keep himself as still as a statue, just long enough to allow Joel to gently slide off his back. Then, and only then, did he launch himself into the fray after Damien. He was already picking off the ones that weren't paying attention to him from behind. Joel was left to stand, leaning his weight on the wall, beside the tailed hybrid – and turned his baby-blue eyes upon her. "Was there something you wanted?" Ciara asked without looking at the solider. Instead she kept her eyes upon her siblings who were causing a ruckus amongst the acidic blood.

"No, not at all," Joel replied awkwardly, rubbing at his neck. "I was just wondering why you weren't fighting the bugs with your siblings."

Ciara hummed in reply, watching Shadow tear off a Xenos head, and Raptor use his tail to slice off a few legs as he danced through the flailing limbs. "I've had my fun," she said, glancing at the human. "I can eliminate more Xenos later. The horde is immense. I can wait for more of them."

Joel nodded, but tensed when a strange hybrid – Raptor – appeared; bladed tail swinging behind him as he skidded to a halt before them. _"Another human?"_ Raptor sent into their minds. _"Quite the... surprise. I had not expected you to tolerate a soldier within our midst, Ciara."_

Ciara shrugged. "Andre's taken a liking to him. And despite what he'd say, I doubt he'd like me to... _eliminate_ him."

_"What is your name, human?"_ Raptor asked, staring down at the wounded soldier.

"Joel. And yours, ugly?"

Raptor froze and then he shook with mirth_. "I like you. I am Raptor."_

"Nice to meet you, Raptor," Joel smirked, holding out his hand.

Raptor's head cocked to the side at the gesture; and then reached out with his clawed hand, shaking the human's hand. _"Nice to meet you, too. Try not to die, Joel. I'd hate to have this acquaintance to be cut so short when it's only begun."_

"Same to you, Raptor," Joel replied as he took out his gun and sent a rain of bullets into the chest of an oncoming Xeno. "Same to you."

_"I can see why Andre has befriended him,"_ Raptor chuckled into Ciara's mind, and then promptly returned to the battle.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

When Sky, Lily, Hunter and Ethan arrived on the scene, they were surprised to find so many Xeno-corpses on the floor. Their acidic insides melted the rock flooring beneath them. Hunter came to a stop beside Ethan, sniffing the air – and lashing out to grip Ethan's gun before he could fire it. "Is that you, Hunter?" a husky voice came from the shadows, where there, appeared a more-human-like hybrid with amber eyes speckled with green.

"Who else would I be?" Hunter scoffed, releasing Ethan's gun.

"A male-hybrid-impersonator?" Silver offered as she appeared behind Raoul, her arm wrapped over her twin's shoulder as Dagger guided her closer to them.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked, bending down to inspect the wound upon her thigh.

"A bloody Xeno bit me!" Silver hissed and added gleefully: "But I took the bastard out. Got his teeth too!" and held up a row of crystalline teeth, causing the others to shake their heads.

Lily chuckled and patted her on the shoulder and turned to Sky. "Should we catch up to the others now? Damien's the medical expert..."

_"We'll meet them where we said we'd meet them,"_ Sky replied. _"We still need to find Scythe, Tiger, Joy, Claw, Fang, Star, and Myra."_

"Where we going?" Raoul asked.

_"This way,"_ Sky said and they set off further into the cave system with the albino leading them.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara blinked back into awareness and found that the battle had finished. "Let's get going. The others have already moved on. Raptor! Can you feel the others?"

_"From our current position; Scythe, Claw, Joy and Fang are the closest. Sky has located Tiger, Star and Myra. She's already heading towards them," _Raptor replied quickly.

Ciara nodded. "Lead the way Raptor."

Everyone watched Raptor climb the wall to the ceiling and start running. "Pfft, show off!" Dmitri scoffed, and scaled the wall after his brother.

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Look who's talking."

Ciara turned to Joel, a sense of urgency in her eyes. "I'll be taking you know, Joel. Hop onto my back."

Joel nodded and climbed onto her back, feeling quite awkward, but she easily hoisted him up further; and then set off – easily keeping up with the others.

"You know," Shadow began. "I'm kinda glad we were sent down here."

"Dare I ask, _why_?" Dmitri asked dryly, running alongside the wall beside her.

Shadow smirked. "Most of the scientists died in that crash. If that synthetic human survived, we have a means to get back to the ship; and eliminate the others."

"Taking the ship for ourselves so we can head to an uninhabited planet that's able to accommodate life," Dmitri finished, smirking.

"_That_," Ciara smirked predatorily, "Is a thought I've been pondering since we learnt about this mission."

The Aeglaeca 20 all felt a sudden premonition, and smirked.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Above the planet, Haimon stared at the screen that told him information about the ship before them. He was unable to do anything until the Chiva had ended, or until he was given the give-go from the High Elders of the Clan. That wasn't going to be happening any moment too soon. Scar needed to be back on his ship either alive or dead and with or without the human female, Lex. While Haimon waited, he took to watching the rituals of the ship. He had learned that the scientist named Dunstan was keeping a close watch on the hybrids.

Haimon growled thoughtfully and then turned to an Honourable Warrior.

This Warrior was black-and-brown; about the same age as Scar and his only rival. His eyes were a bright electric green with amber flecks.

"Taisto!" he called the Yautja over and without a word, the Bloodied Warrior complied.

"Yes, Elder?" he asked once he had fully knelt before the Elder.

Haimon smirked, mandibles twitching in mirth. "I want you to aid Scar. You are not, under any circumstances, to kill the hybrids on that planet."

Taisto bowed his head respectfully. "As you command, Elder," he said and stood to his feet. "And what of the humans accompanying the hybrids?"

"They are not to be harmed. You are to comply with Scar's demands. Protect the hybrids and the humans, and have them returned safely here. Is this understood?"

"Loud and clear," Taisto replied, bowed and stalked away to his pod.

Haimon sighed to himself, but realised that his decision was sound. The Hive here was dangerous. He had faced the Queen that lived here, and had barely survived. The Queen was unusual; since she seemed to possess the ability to logically plan and think. The scientists among the Yautja wanted to study her but she had proved too dangerous to allow upon any of their ships, and so she had been left here. He knew, however, that another part of the reason as to why his Clan was here to eliminate the horde upon this planet as soon as this Chiva had ended.

He just hoped they survived through it.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

William Faulkner: "All of us failed to match our dreams of perfection. So I rate us on the basis of our splendid failure to do the impossible."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator, AVP or a million dollars.**_

.

.

Chapter six

.

.

.

Scythe was not looking so good. He had taken down fifty Xenos, each of varying stages in their life-cycles and he was starting to get tired. He had multiple slash wounds upon his chest, thighs and arms. They weren't severe, but they were deep enough to keep an almost continuous flow of his blood dripping down. He watched his red-and-green luminescent blood drop from his wounds. He cocked his head to the side, tracing a talon along a trail that had been left behind. He stood to his feet shakily and approached the pod that was being used as a makeshift shelter. Claw, Joy and Fang were hunched in there, huddled together. They had been taking turns at searching for hostiles, but for the past hour, there had been no signs of activity.

He didn't like it.

"How are you feeling Joy?" Scythe asked, concern laced within his deep voice.

Joy smiled weakly up at her older brother, tried to move but winced and lay back down. "Not so good," she admitted.

Fang was for once; quiet, but his silence spoke volumes about the situation. Joy was severely injured. If she didn't receive medical attention soon, they could lose their favourite sister. Joy was trying to cheer them up, but she wasn't having any luck so far. Claw was clawing the dirt beneath his clawed hands, staring into the distance grimly. His eyes never strayed from that spot, unless Joy started to show signs of drifting off. He was keeping pressure upon her wound, where the tip of a Xenomorphs tail had almost struck he heart. It had missed, but without the proper equipment, they would do more harm than good trying to remove the pressure.

Scythe sighed and busied himself with loading the guns they'd acquired from deceased soldiers. He divvied up the guns between the four of them. Claw favoured the smaller guns, while Fang preferred the larger guns, which Scythe snorted in amusement. Fang seemed to compensating for something. Fang glared up at Scythe as if he had hurt his older brother's thoughts, and hissed at him; which sent Scythe into a small fit of chuckles.

Claw punched Fang in the arm and shook his head as if to say: don't worry about it, he's only teasing.

Joy smiled as her brothers interacted, but that smile dimmed when fierce screeching echoed throughout the cavern. More Xenomorphs were fast approaching their position. Scythe looked at each of his siblings and stood ready to fight to the death to protect them. He arched his back and spread out his arms; and roared for all to hear his battle cry as Xeno after Xeno poured into the cavern.

He stepped forward, a sneer on his lips – let the battle be joined.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Entering the atmosphere, Taisto pinpointed a location a safe distance way from the sheer magnitude of Kainde Amedha. It had taken a while for him to choose a favourable position. The cave system of the planet was practically crawling with Kainde Amedha like ants in their nest. He memorised the direction where the hybrids seemed to be meeting up, and gripped the sidebars as he waited for the incoming impact.

He had always hated the landing part of entering a foreign planet.

The pods were too confining, and there was no room for him to stretch his arms and legs/

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

**IMPACT!**

Shaking his head to clear out the flying Kainde Amedha, the Bloodied Warrior pressed a button to open the hatch; and tore himself out of the pod. He double-checked his arsenal: combi-stick, double plasma cannons, and wrist-blades on both gauntlets – he was good to go. He stretched his muscles and took a long glance at the surrounding area. Then quicker than the eye could register – he bounded into a sprint and the looming shadows swallowed him...

...There was a subtle movement like a snake uncurling to strike...

...And a long, drawn-out hiss.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

In a cavern – much like every other cavern in the cave this entire planet seemed to consist of – Tiger was getting sick of seeing rock after rock with no Xenomorph in sight. The orange-and-black striped hybrid was practically foaming at the mouth in her rage. Star and Myra wisely avoided being within a 10-foot radius of their infuriated sister. They had no desire in being torn limb from limb. "Maybe we should stop for a while, and wait til a Xeno finds us," Star suggested meekly, promptly leaping back as Tiger sudden spun, baring her teeth in warning.

"Don't you go bearing your teeth at _us_, sister!" Myra growled, stepping protectively in front of Star. "Or I'll have me-self a new necklace! Of your teeth!"

Is that a threat?" Tiger asked between gritted teeth as she stepped into Myra's personal space; her 9-foot-3 to Myra's 7-foot-3.

Quick as a flash, Myra reached up and yanked Tiger's hair. She pulled it down before her older sister could react, and glared angrily into her orange eyes. "It's a promise," she drew out slowly, punctuating each word and drawing them out to punch the point further into the taller hybrid's head. Tiger's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was an _inch_ away from releasing all of her frustrations upon her sister – when Star suddenly gave a started shout. Before the two arguing sisters could react, star fell backwards between them and they fell together in a haphazard mess of limbs.

A familiar screech blasted into their ears. As one, they turned to face the creature that had interrupted them.

A Xenomorph stood right behind them.

He was highly amused at how easily this prey was to attack. That is, until he found himself lifted almost too easily into the air by an irate opponent. Obviously, she was not very impressed. If he had the capability to swallow in fear, he would have. He sent his farewells to his brothers and sisters. He sent his mother "gift cards" of his undying love for her – and this his voice was promptly silenced as a fist rammed straight through his head – and his world was forever dark.

"Only one?" Tiger scoffed, throwing the deceased Xeno carelessly over her shoulder.

Star gave a short cry of alarm and rolled away from the incoming corpse. Glaring down at it, she flipped the bird to Tiger at h back. Standing to her feet, she brushed off the dirt, muttering about stupid, aggravating and annoying older sisters. Myra sneered at Tiger as she nimbly leapt to her feet. "Finished sulking?"

Star sighed as the two went back to arguing. She mused, once again, that if Myra and Tiger hadn't been so hostile to one another, they could have easily been the best of friends. They both shared the love of a fight both verbally and physically; and they both loved to pound Xenomorphs (and to an extent, humans) into the ground. Their only real difference in personality was that Tiger was harsh whilst Myra was sardonic. A sound caused her to blink and, looking into the depths of the shadows, Star noted that she wasn't going to be left alone to listen to Myra and Tiger fight. Instead, they were going to have to battle for their lives.

A horde of Xenomorphs, hovering 20-feet in the air, were piling into the cavern one at a time. They were amazingly silent as they crept through the halls of their home. Considering their size, Star was amazed that the 70-or-so number of them were able to sneak up so close without being detected. "Tiger! Myra!" she roared, effectively causing the two to half mid-sentence.

"WHAT?" they yelled, only to pale as their gaze fell upon the cause of their sisters' distress.

Myra and Tiger glanced at each other and then back at the monster-Xenos.

**_"FUCK!"_**

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Sky was getting a bad feeling. Shivers, not related to the cold ran down her spine. It wasn't helping her ominous foreboding feeling that threatened to turn her into a paranoid maniac. Hunter felt her unease and took over leading the group through the tunnels with Ethan by his side. Lily guarded the rear while Amber and Silver covered the left, Raoul and Dagger covered the right. Sky was in the middle, keeping her senses on high alert for anything that might come their way.

"How close are we?" Ethan whispered, and winced at the suddenness of it. It sounded far higher than he had wanted it to be.

Hunter spared the human a demeaning glare and returned to keeping an eye on the sudden opening; which seemed to be the way to go. Sky cocked her head as they came to a stop, feeling for Star. She found her consciousness, but it soon became apparent Star was unable to speak with her. A hazy image of her, busy dodging monster-Xenos that looked like warped and deformed Tyrannosaurs Rex, with an extra-deadly set of teeth – blasted into her mind.

_"We're very close,"_ Sky sad, struggling to keep her minds' voice calm, _"But we have to hurry! They're locked in battle with Tyranno-Xenos!"_

"What'd she say?" Ethan asked, looking between the hybrids so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

It was Lily who replied. "Tiger, Myra and Star are in serious danger," she said and plucked the human warrior off the ground and set him on her back. Ethan could only blink as she began to run. "We have to run, and you won't be able to keep up." Ethan nodded, and tightened his hold on the large mandible-faced hybrid. They headed towards the three sisters faster than any Olympian-level athlete runner – and keeping it up for more than a lap around the block at break-neck speed.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

On the opposite side of the tunnels, the others: Ciara, Joel, Raptor, Dmitri, Shadow, Andre and Damien were also on the run.

"How close are we?" Joel asked, tightening his hold upon Ciara as she leapt over a sudden drop, landing nimbly on her feet on the other side.

"Close," Ciara replied, hardly panting as she continued on.

Raptor flew over the gap first, followed by Dmitri and Shadow. Andre and Damien leapt over at the same time – and they were all off again. Joel was impressed by the speed they were travelling. He knew that, even if he had full function of his leg, he would have never been able to keep up. They Hybrids practically flew through the tunnels. They never tripped and they never bumped into anything that appeared before him. It was different from being piggy-backed by a fellow human. Ciara moved effortlessly beneath him. He could feel her muscles bunch and flex with each bounding step. They were making good ground, and already: he could hear screeching.

"How much further?" Andre asked, running up underneath Raptor – who scaled the roof of the tunnel.

_"At the end of this passage, turn right and at the end of that: we're there!"_ Raptor replied.

"What'd ugly say?" Joel asked as they came across a downhill.

"We turn right at the end of this passage," Ciara replied, coming to a stop. She crouched down, but gestured for Joel to stay put when he made a move to get down. "Sense anything Raptor?" she asked without taking her eyes away from the passage below. She had sensed Xenos. A lot of them.

Raptor dropped down beside her in a crouch, tail swinging eagerly as he moved his head from side to side. _"There are three face-huggers, at least, waiting below. Five Xenos, maybe more."_

Ciara stood and turned her head to face Joel, her expression serious. "Keep your face pressed against my shoulder. We're running and not stopping."

The group took a moment to prepare as Joel pressed his face into Ciara's shoulder. He cocked his gun. It would be difficult to fire in this position; but he'd rather not get face-hugged by some mouth-raping egg-implanter, thank you! Without a warning, Ciara leapt through the air. Joel kept his mouth shut as they flew a few feet before gravity took hold, and dragged them downwards. Excited screeching echoed through the cavern as the hybrids and one human, fell into their midst's.

"FUCK THIS ALL TO HELL!" Joel roared, and fired a face-hugger prepared to leap towards them.

One down – and the rest of the horde to go.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Lex, Scar and Blade were locked in own battle. Lex had repeated her earlier trick – and was riding a large ugly motherfucking Xeno that looked like a deformed goat. When she had first seen it, she had almost cracked up laughing – until it had charged at her; its head bowed to pierce her stomach with its horns curled down from its elongated head.

Scar wasn't having much trouble. Left, right, front and back: he was cutting down the Xeno-goats with ease. He used his shuriken to cut their throats from a distance. When they were close enough, he stabbed them in their hearts to effectively kill them. Two hundred years of experience had lead to him killing about nineteen of the thirty-odd Xenos; which were blocking their way out of the tunnel.

Blade was doing better than Lex who was still grappling with a single Xeno. He had grabbed a Xeno by its horns before he launched it into another. Then he sued his blades – lots of blades: he threw them left, right, front, back and even above. No Xeno was missed; and about twenty of them had at least one blade stuck to their sides. He would then pick off one at a time, the blades doing most of the work for him as he caused the blades to sink deeper into their bodies.

Lex finally rimed her attack right and fired one shot into the Xenos head. She leapt off before she could be trapped or flung off haphazardly – and turned to face the next challenger. Except, no one stepped up. Bastards had already killed them before she could get to them. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, and stood with Scar as Blade gathered a few more trophies "Is Blade on his first Hunt?" she asked curiously.

Scar nodded. 'He will become Blooded Warrior if he survives his Chiva, his Hunt."

Lex nodded and chucked her gun – almost empty. She frowned and pocketed it. She would have to use it, only when she really needed to. Scar suddenly barked at Blade, who looked up from his trophy. He rolled forward swiftly to avoid being speared in the back. As he stood from his roll, he turned and struck the Xeno in the side of its head with his spear. The Xeno screeched, whirled around and dropped heavily onto the end of his spear.

Lex waited with bated breath as Blade cocked his head to the side.

It twitched.

Blade kept his eyes on it.

Scar stepped to the left.

Lex jumped as it suddenly moved, but Blade was a step ahead of it and threw it backwards. He stepped forward with a growl – but it was dead.

Silence...

"Well," Lex drawled, shaking off the sudden ominous silence. "That was like a flash into the past."

Scar trilled in amusement, remembering when Lex had protected herself from that kainde amedha – with his own spear at that!

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Taisto came upon a crash site.

Dead humans and kainde amedha littered the ground – along with various tracks.

He leant down to study one, and found what appeared to be his fellow Yautja tracks.

He sniffed at the hole in the ground – where a Yautja pod had once stood before it had automatically exploded.

He caught the scent of scar. He was close.

Standing to his feet, he set of at a run – keeping to the tracks made by Scar.

All others were ignored.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Joel was in a bit of an impasse with a Face-hugger. He had kept is gun between him and the ugly sucker, but he wasn't having much luck. With each passing second, it came closer. Ciara as currently locked in battle with two Xenos that had taken to stepping back to observe this opponent that fought similar to them. She was crouched in a similar position to her attacks – a sneer on her lips as she growled threateningly deep in her throat. She was an amazing sight to behold – as such; he had to redouble his efforts to keep the fucking tailed spider away from his mouth as he returned his attention to it. "Not that I'm asking for much," he managed to grunt under the pressure. "BUT CAN I GET SOME _FUCKING_ HELP HERE?!"

Andre snorted from where he was splayed on his back – keeping a Xenomorph away from his face as he battled with it. It had surprised him when they'd finally reached the bottom, and it had pinned him beneath it. "I'm having troubles of my own here, asshole!" he growled with effort before he got his feet against the underbelly of the Xeno – and launched it off him.

Joel grunted with the strain as he pushed the Face-hugger away from him anther few centimetres. He knew that the Xenos wouldn't attack him whilst he battled with the Face-hugger, which could potentially implant another of their brethren within him. But he was really starting to get pissed off with his situation. He was a fucking soldier for God's sake! He wasn't supposed to die by getting hugged to face with a bloody egg-implanter! He was supposed to die killing his opponent; not mouth-raped for 24 hours before something erupted from his chest. "DAMN THI ALL TO THE NINTH PIT OF HELL!" Joel roared. "**I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS**!"

Suddenly, the Face-hugger was wrenched away from him, and sliced in half by the tail of a certain hybrid. Looking up in surprise, Joel gaped at the mute hybrid who smirked at him. Raptor leant down to crouch before him. _"You're sitting down, Joel,"_ he said amusedly into his mind, causing Joel to flinch in surprise. _"You can't be _'standing'_ for anything."_

Joel snarled and battled the chuckling hybrid over the head with the butt of his gun. "No one asked for a smart-aleck comment, you smartass fuck!"

Raptor chuckled, but bowed to the human before leaping over him and tackling a Xeno about to charge Ciara from behind. Ciara spared him a glance and then rammed her tail across the Xeno she was facing. Its head was torn clean off before she grabbed the tail of the one behind as Raptor untangled himself from it. He leapt into the air and somersaulted as Ciara pulled – sending it flying into another a few feet and towards Damien.

Damien looked down at his victims and pulled out his scalpels. Then he eagerly ran the sharp blades along each other's edges – then rammed them straight through the Xenos necks: killing them almost simultaneously. Joel looked between the three of them; then looked around and found Shadow and Dmitri back-to-back – surrounded by ten Xenos. "**_Whoa_**," he gaped, his jaw dropping when the two suddenly moved. They covered each other's backs and they guarded each other's weak points. They left no openings for any of their attackers as they cut them down one after the other. Joel was practically gobsmacked as one by one; the ten Xenos surrounding the two were cut down.

"I got fifteen all up!" Dmitri annoyance when they realised that they were alone.

"Sixteen!" Shadow sneered triumphantly.

_"Twenty,"_ Raptor stated matter-of-factly.

Andre snorted, beating a fist against his chest as he announced: "Thirty!"

Ciara shook her head as she came to Joel's side, he tail whipping to his side. When he turned around, he saw a Face-hugger pinned to the ground, dying at the end of her tail. Slowly, Ciara removed her tail and then sent her siblings, and Joel, an unbreakable poker face. "Eighty," she drawled nonchalantly and then plucked Joel up before stalking off.

Damien. Andre, Shadow, Dmitri and Raptor stared at one another – and then back at Ciara, who was most likely smirking.

"SHOW OFF!" they yelled before they ran to catch up.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Myra was not in a very good mood. Tiger was trying to attack the Monster-Xenos, but it was obvious her not-so-thought-out plan wasn't working. At all! Star was dodging, swerving and dancing underneath and between the large creatures, avoiding being stepped upon and killed instantly. Tiger was effectively biting off more than she could chew. Myra's nostrils flared and when Tiger was close enough, she launched out and dragged the hybrid into the tunnel the larger Xenos would have a great deal of trouble getting into. Star was already heading their way – and they were waiting for Sky, Lily, Hunter, Amber and Raoul, Silver and Dagger, and the human to arrive.

Tiger bristled at being forced away from combat, and Star knocked her over the side of the head. "ENOUGH!" she roared. Tiger blinked in shock. Star never lost her temper – at least, she had never seen Star lose he temper before. Myra smirked at Tiger's shocked expression. She wished she had a camera, but settled for filing away that memory for all time. Star had the worst temper between the two of them – especially when she was at the ends of her patience. "We can't fight these things by ourselves!" Star hissed. "We have to wait for Sky and the others to get here. They can help us bring them down!"

Tiger sighed, rage depleted somewhat. "Fine!"

Myra released Tiger – and leapt back further into the tunnel as a single 20-foot Xeno crouched down and tried to slither into the tunnel. It would have fit, if it weren't for the things poking out from his back – and it got stuck in the entrance. The three sister's glanced at each other, and nodded: they would kill this one.

At least then the other nineteen tyranno-sized ones would have to drag out their own first, before attempting to grab them again.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Taisto could sense he was getting closer. The kills were fresher and the scents of those who survived, tickled his nostrils much more strongly than before. He leant down, having come to a deep cavern where a Bloodied-hopeful Yautja had taken his trophies. He ran a talon along one such kill – and was interrupted in his musings when a young Yautja stumbled onto the scene. The young Yautja was locked in battle with a three-legged Kainde Amedha; and even Taisto couldn't predict the outcome of this fight.

The teen had scars running across his chest – mere scrapes of a Kainde Amedha's claws. He was either very lucky, or had moved just in time to avoid serious injury. He grabbled with the prey's claws while avoiding being struck with those deadly second jaws and bladed tail. Taisto wondered if he should help the Youngblood, but decided not to. _He_ had to learn by himself with no help. And so, this Yautja must learn to do the same.

He stood to the side, watching and waiting for the battle's end.

Roars and screeching filled the tunnel in a cacophony of sound – until finally – the noise stopped.

Taisto stood watchful for a few moments, but there was no sign of movement from either of them. He approached the pair, and found that the young Yautja had succeeded in killing his prey – and simply revelling in the fact he had survived. The young bloodied turned yellow eyes upon the other Yautja, and stiffened where they lay.

"You have killed your Kainde Amedha," Taisto told him. "Take your trophy and emerge as a Blooded Warrior. You have gained your honour with your success." The Youngblood stood to his feet, lowering his eyes as he bowed before he turned to collect his trophy. Taisto waited until the Youngblood had his trophy and had marked himself with his Clan's mark, indicating he had completed his passage into adulthood. "What is your name, Youngblood?"

The Youngblood looked up at him, playing with his dagger before remembering himself, and bowed, "I am Ash'tas, but everyone calls me Ash."

Taisto trilled amusedly. Ash had been properly named for the colour of his skin, which was charcoal-ash-grey. "Follow me, Ash. I could use some help in what is to come."

Ash bowed deeply. "I would be honoured."

The pair set off in search of the group of Hybrids, along with Scar and the human(s).

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

A Xenomorph dropped at his feet, and Scythe looked up from his kill. They had fared well against the wave of Xenos that had poured into the cavern where they'd set up camp. He turned and saw Joy. They had managed to stabilise he condition with the help of the synthetic human Fang had found when tacking a Xeno. It had fallen into a pit it had been unable to get out of. Fang and Claw had gotten him out, and learnt it was an android that didn't have to obey the law of robotics. Oh, and his name was Kyle.

Kyle had the means to get off this rock and back to the spaceship above. He had taken a liking to Joy as he had helped stabilise her condition.

"So, what's it like... being a robot?" Joy asked curiously.

Kyle sighed, but he didn't seem offended by the question. "I don't think I can explain it any more than you can explain to me, what being a hybrid is like."

Joy nodded in understanding and turned to face Scythe, having made is seventieth skill – and gained a few more wounds. A few moments later after Scythe had sat down; Claw and Fang trudged towards them. They had gone on a little foraging hunt, and found a few more weapons for them to use. Kyle watched the four hybrids interact with each other while they loaded the guns, and kept an eye in their surroundings. Being an android, he didn't have to worry about impregnation however; the adult Xenomorphs were not without their dangers to him. He would not be able to survive an encounter with one. They were notorious for destroying everything other than their own kind – even if they were a robot.

"How long have you been fighting these Xenomorphs?" he asked curiously. "You seem to know their ways, very well."

The four tensed slightly before they relaxed. "Because we have some of their DNA," Scythe replied for them, cocking a gun with a sudden snap and placed it over his thigh.

"We were also pitted against Xenos, born and bred in captivity on that ship," Claw added sombrely, nudging a rock with his foot.

"We were made because scientists wanted to make the perfect weapon," Fang added in a sudden spur-of-the-moment knowledge.

Kyle nodded in response. "I know a little about it, but not everything. I am simply used for research. Being an android means I don't have to breathe."

"Points for you," Claw chuckled without much humour. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kyle shrugged with a smile; and then they heard bounding footsteps approaching their position. They froze, peeking out from behind their shelter...

"Scythe?" Ciara asked, kneeling down to face her brother.

Scythe relaxed, relief evident as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the hole, embracing her tightly to his chest, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" a voice yelled, and Scythe realised that he was embracing two people, instead of one.

Releasing Ciara, he was surprised to find a human clinging to Ciara's back – and growled. "Who's this?"

"Joel," Andre replied, appearing in through a larger doorway. "He's good."

Scythe nodded. "Who else is here?"

He was answered as Damien, Dmitri, Shadow and Raptor stepped inside behind Andre, squeezing into any free space the best they ground. Silver and Amber were the first to spot Joy, their concern evident as they rushed to their sisters' side, kneeling. "What's wrong with Joy?" they asked.

Joy smiled as if it was nothing, and brushed off their searching hands. "It's nothing. When we get back to the ship, I'll be fine."

Silver and Amber exchanged glances while Shadow frowned. "We need to get to the others," Ciara said before anything else could be said.

_"Sky said that Myra, Tiger and Star are facing off at least 20-foot Xenos,"_ Raptor said, casting concerned glances at Joy.

"How far away are they?" Scythe asked as he started arming himself with weapons.

_"Not too far_," Raptor replied._ "About ten miles, give or take a few detours and Xenos in the way."_

"This is going to hurt you," Scythe warned Joy as he went to pick her up as gently as he could.

Joy smiled. "We have to meet up with the others, and I'm not staying like this forever!"

"Hello Sweetheart, I'm Joel!" Joel introduced himself to the hybrid once she was safely secured on her brother's back.

Joy blushed brightly under his flirtatious gaze. Scythe and Ciara both growled. "No flirting with my sister!"

Joel raised his arms in surrender, chuckling.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

In the ship that the hybrids had been created in, the God of Chaos (otherwise known as bad luck) was beginning to stir its intentions deep within the system of the ship that fate had finally chosen to wreck its comeuppance upon – _finally_. In one particular cell, a certain monster was chained to the wall. This was so Vanguard knew where his creation was at all times. It was his little up-yours at his Uncle, because unlike the others: this one had been born from a human – and not via erupting through the chest. It had been born "naturally" by a volunteer who had carried it for two months before it had been born, far quickly than he had anticipated. Unfortunately, the woman had died upon its birth.

Vanguard had decided to call him Raz – an Aramaic name that meant: _secret_. He had grown him separate from the other hybrids, hidden and secreted away. However, he wasn't so foolish as to believe that Dunstan had no knowledge of his existence. He hadn't spent his entire life under his Uncle's watchful eye just to lower his guard. That was just stupid.

Raz had the body of a Xenomorph, but it wasn't as deformed. He was clearly male in gender. Vanguard had made sure to provide clothing that covered his modesty. However, he had no signs of "human" skin – he just had the human-Xenomorph shape. He had a tail, which was striped black-red-black-red-black all the way down the bladed tip. He was bald, but had a striped pattern over his head. He had a human tongue – five digits on his hands and feet, but his teeth were very Xenomorph-like.

So far, Raz had shown signs of being more than just a regular Xenomorph. He was able to see and thus: he could read and write.

He displayed human-like behaviours, but retained a primal instinct that most humans had long since, almost forgotten.

Vanguard was quite proud of him in ways only a father could. It had surprised him, but perhaps watching a child learn and grow, formed some sort of personal attachment to a person. And perhaps this ability to form an attachment to his experiment; was the only thing that separated him from his Uncle. But forming attachments with the hybrids was not the best thing to do. Why? There'd been a few instances where scientists had connected with their charges. It hadn't ended well.

Pressing his forehead to the glass, Vanguard sighed heavily. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"Is something wrong, Vanguard?" Vulcan asked, his brown eyes reflected in the glass.

Vanguard had many years to steel his emotions and facial expression. It took very little effort to blank out his expression and turned to his fellow scientist. "Merely a headache," he replied assuredly, rubbing at his temples. "Were you here for something, or merely enjoying the view?"

Vulcan's glare was glacial, but he unfolded his arms and gestured towards the hybrid. "Are we sending him down to the planet?"

Vanguard knew that saying no would be the wrong idea, but he was not keen on sending his hybrid to his death. He knew without a doubt that Raz was an apex predator, but he had never been put in an extreme survival situation before. However, Vulcan would want to answer. "I think not," he finally said and then grinned, adding a maniacal spark. "I wish to see with my own eyes, how the hybrids react to this... perfect creature!"

Vulcan stayed a bit longer, but in the end, he found nothing suspicious and was forced to leave before he outstayed his welcome.

Vanguard did not relax, even when Vulcan had disappeared. He was going to have to be more careful.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Raz hissed as the intruders of his peace finally quietened down, one of the voices had been getting on his nerves. He closed his blood-red eyes and felt for that connection he had made with one of the Aeglaeca 20. He had met her a year ago, unknown by the scientists; and they often conversed into each other's minds when they had nothing else to do.

Ciara stared up at the ship, and frowned – she had felt a familiar presence. It was one she had seen only twice, and conversed with on various topics using a telepathic link.

Scythe noticed her slow down, casting her mismatched gaze upwards. He stopped beside her, "Is something wrong?"

Ciara looked at Scythe and then shook her head. "I'm fine."

Scythe frowned, but nodded and picked up the pace. Ciara hummed thoughtfully in her throat, pondering what she should do about the little surprise Vanguard had created. Perhaps she should tell her siblings the Xenomorph-human hybrid born from a human's womb. Perhaps she should tell her siblings that the Aeglaeca 20, were in fact – the Aeglaeca 21.

She nodded to herself and then picked up her own space.

She would tell them...

...Just not right now.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

Walt Disney: "All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator, AVP or Jurassic Park (oh wait, that isn't even in this story!)**_

.

.

Chapter seven

.

.

.

It was deadly silent. Not a sound echoed through the dark and desolate tunnels that probably held more nightmares than a scared child's frightened imaginations. Ash'tas, commonly called Ash, shivered in his charcoal-ash-grey skin and settled his eyes upon the Blooded Warrior. Taisto, alongside Scar, was one of the most talented Yautja Warriors in their Clan; taking many trophies to their name. Ever since they were pups, the two had an odd friendship based on competition and brotherhood that would forever breed a high dose of rivalry between the two. The two Warriors didn't hate each other, far from it in fact; they saw each other as brothers, even if they weren't related. Their mothers had been friends and they'd grown up alongside each other, growing together learning the customs of their Clan.

Ash sighed, wishing he knew where his own brother was, but stopped that thought from continuing. His brother was arrogant and cocky – far too annoying to die so easily and leave Ash in peace. Don't misunderstand him, he didn't hate his brother. It was just that Thwei was just too annoying for his own damned good! Releasing a column of air that fogged up his mask – Ash bumped into Taisto.

"Take care of your surroundings, Youngblood!" Taisto barked.

Ash leapt backwards to escape the brutal punch that was far more damaging than a blow from a Kainde Amedha. One look at the wrath that was a Taisto, and he lowered his head in submission, "Apologies, Blooded Warrior." Taisto was notorious for his infamous temper. It could spark quicker than a flash of lightning – and the scarier thing about it; was that you'd never know if he was acting or not. Once Ash had regained his sight, Ash noticed they had come across a cavern, which held some of the largest Kainde Amedha he had ever seen. Taisto was somewhat familiar with the mammoth-types; Ash was dumbstruck. "This complicates things," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he caught a scent he had never encountered before. He shifted his gaze into the direction it was coming from; and was startled to find a pair of silver and yellow eyes, blinking at him across the tunnel. Taisto noticed where the Youngblood's attention had drifted to; and clicked his mandibles together in consideration. It was obvious to him that this mismatched-eyed creature was a hybrid. He noticed – when she bared her teeth – she had a pair of long canines not normally seen upon humans.

"This is one of the hybrids," Taisto growled to the Youngblood. Ash blinked, his head whipping to face the Blooded Warrior before snapping back to face the Hybrid. She was shadowed by another two faces and Ash stumbled back a step in surprise. Taisto flicked on his shoulder cannons, and turned to face the Youngblood. "When I have secured the Kainde Amedha's attention, go to the female hybrids," he ordered the Youngblood. "Do NOT leave them!"

Ash nodded mutely in reply to show he understood. He watched in fascination as he came to understand why the Blooded Warrior had been called Taisto, which meant: _Battle_.

As soon as the Kainde Amedha had turned to face the new threat – Ash darted from behind his cove and sped across the distance. Within a heartbeat, he was launching into the air to roll into the tunnel, narrowly escaping death. He leapt to his feet and gasped up at a pair of orange, smouldering eyes that bore down on him. A taloned hand rose to swipe him out of existence – "TIGER NO!"

Ash blinked, looking up from behind his raised arms, to find the owner of the mismatched eyes standing protectively before him. When it was clear that no harm would come to him, at least by the large female hybrid that had a striped pattern upon her reptilian skin, the Youngblood leapt back against the wall. He raised his arms to show he meant no harm. A third hybrid, just a fierce as the tallest one, stepped forward with a growl. "Okay ugly... who are you?"

Ash sighed with feeling. These females were asking him questions and wanted answers. With the apparent language barrier, this was going to be a fun drop into the hunting grounds, as his father would say. He understood other languages, but he was not so good at speaking them. He tried his best to explain, but then gave up and pointed outside the tunnel.

The three hybrids attentions were drawn to the Blooded Warrior, who had just begun to cut down the Kainde Amedha.

Maybe the death of their enemy would ensure his survival...

However Star, Myra and Tiger stared uncomprehendingly at the second alien that stood in the middle of the cavern. He stood calm, and for all intents and purposes, as if he _wasn't_ in the middle of an upcoming battle. Myra was the first to speak, her head cocked as she narrowed her eyes on him. "That guy is either brave, or crazy." Tiger cocked her own head to the side, but said nothing as she watched this strange male begin the battle. A bright ball of light emitted from some sort cannon on his shoulder. It blew a nice hole in the head of one of the Xenos, sending it falling haphazardly to the ground. Behind her, Star and Myra exchanged thrilled grins.

One down – eighteen to go.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Lex was tried. She was surprised she had lasted for as long on her feet as she had, but now her body was demanded rest. Needles to say, she should have dropped down in exhaustion hours ago. As it was, she was beginning to feel the after-effects of too many adrenalin doses given to her by the scientists, who had awoken her from her 200-year sleep. Never mind the fact she had been fighting for her life against aliens she had never seen before, yet beared a remarkable resemblance to the ones in Antarctica. Perhaps they must have had alien hosts. Well, alien to _her_. Scar noticed her exhaustion and signalled for Blade to stop, which he did so, and gladly. He wanted to keep polishing his trophies. Scar knelt beside Lex; she had fallen to her knees in relief and he purred questionably.

"I've been asleep for 200 years, awake for 24 hours before all this happened. And _how long_ have I been here?" she panted.

Scar trilled thoughtfully to himself, and then nodded to himself as he came to a decision.

Lex was instantly suspicious.

She remembered one time when Scar had been taking the head off he kill to make her those weapons. He had touched a nerve ending that had caused the jaw-tongue to lash out. Her eyes narrowed at the memory, and then blinked in surprise as she was suddenly plucked from the ground – and thrown over Scar's shoulder. She felt the Hunter back at Blade to get to his feet and start running. "PUT ME DOWN!" Lex roared, but her reply was a strange sound, like he was laughing at her.

"Just you wait," she growled under her breath. "I'll have my revenge yet, Scar-boy. Just you wait!"

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ciara and Raptor came to a halt, and Joel was released to the ground. The two cocked their heads to the side in unison as they considered the route to the right – when from it, emerged eight familiar faces. Hunter was leading the group and upon noticing the others, he headed towards them. "Hunter," Ciara smirked as the 5-foot hybrid came to a stop before them.

"Ciara," Hunter replied with a similar smirk, bowing his head slightly to his older sister.

"What happened to Joy?" Lily demanded, brushing past them upon noticing Joy was being piggy-backed by Scythe.

"Xeno got her," Scythe replied simply. He released Joy unto the protective care of his lily-pattern-skinned sister, and stepped out of the way. Lily immediately fussed over Joy while the others watched with varying expressions of amusement or in some cases, rolling their eyes. Ciara immediately noticed Silver being helped by Dagger, and a frown pulled at her lips as he approached the two.

Silver noticed Ciara's gaze, holding still as the oldest Aeglaeca came closer, until coming to a stop, eyeing the wound with narrowed eyes. "How deep?"

"Not too badly," Silver replied truthfully as only an idiot would lie to Ciara. "It'll heal."

Ciara was quiet for a moment, then hummed noncommittally and headed off further into the tunnel. Andre stepped up, eying Ciara with a blank expression and rubbed at his shoulder. "Guess that means we're heading out," he drawled and approached Raptor and Joel. "You could use the break. I'll take shithead."

Raptor smirked amusedly and made a flicking movement with his fingers shooing Joel towards Andre. Joel glared at Raptor as he picked him off the ground, and braced him against the stockier-hybrids' back. "Sadistic hybrid aliens!" he cursed under his breath, and had to hold on tighter as the bastard bounce through the tunnels after his siblings. "Thank god I haven't eaten anything for a while!" he groaned.

"Shut it, gack-face!" Andre growled as he leapt effortlessly over a large boulder.

Joel groaned at another wave of nausea, "I prefer riding Ciara!"

Pause.

Everyone tensed as Scythe suddenly stopped and whipped around to face the human who had spoken.

Joel panicked and raised his hands, shaking them erratically. "Let me rephrase that!" he added as Scythe growled threateningly, blood-red eyes gleaming dangerously.

Joel gulped.

Scythe growled.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Raz growled at the emptiness of the room. His red eyes gleamed analytically at the mirrors that lined his cell.

He stood lithely and smoothly to his feet, his movements slow and measured.

A hiss drew out from between his lips and slowly turned into a rumbling growl that grew in ferocity.

Something was happening outside...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Haimon had declared it time to launch the attack on the human ship. He had received permission. He stood dressed in his battle gear. His cannon struck out proudly on both soldiers. His twin katana, black-hilted swords proudly appeared once again from their place in his rooms. They were still as sharp and deadly as ever – twirling Kainde Amedha within flames engraved upon the blades themselves. He remembered another human he had met so long ago – the one that had given him these blades. He still remembered what the Samurai had said to him upon presenting the Yautja with his new weapons.

_"These are for you, my friend," the elderly, wizened, eighty-year-old man had said. "They are a gift to you for saving my Village and my life."_

_Haimon noticed with his scans that his friend was dying upon his death bed. He only had a few minutes left, and so he bowed in thanks. Had his father seen the act of bowing in respect to a mere human, he would have been more than mad. He would have cast Haimon as a BadBlood. "You give me a great honour," he had replied, taking the swords. He gave them an approving once-over. The human had used metal native to Haimon's home-world; and what he had done with it was a work of art. He bowed once more, holding the swords against his chest. "N'dhi-ja Mei'hswei."_

_The old man chuckled in his throat before falling into a fit of coughing. Haimon waited until the man had calmed, a smile still lingering upon his wearied face. "Why do you call me that?" the man finally asked, his dark eyes focusing on the Yautja. "I have always wondered what it meant." Haimon smiled at the man who had been an orphan. His son sat on the other side, asleep – having fallen into sleep's embrace an hour ago, watching over his father like a hawk throughout the day, unwilling to leave him. _

_"Mei'hswei means brother," Haimon replied and blacked his hand upon his friend, no-brother's shoulder, and shook it. Daisuke smiled, tears shining in his eyes. Haimon replied with his own version of a smile, and held onto his brother's hand. He stayed with his human brother until the last beat of his heard had ended – and he died peacefully with his brother and son with him. "N'dhi-ja means goodbye," Haimon had whispered as Daisuke's son stirred._

_He cloaked himself, and disappeared into the night as the howls of pain echoed throughout the house._

Haimon shook himself out of his memory, a lingering pain making itself known within his chest. He would always remember the young human he had first seen on one of his first hunts on Earth. He had been surprised when the teen had been able to sneak up on him. However, unlike most other Yautja, Haimon had found himself curious. He had always been curious about human culture. Daisuke was the reason it became rare for Haimon to kill someone. And it hadn't been long until they had formed a budding friendship.

Shaking his head again, Haimon returned to the matter at hand: he was laying siege upon a human spaceship. They were going to eliminate the more dangerous of the hybrids, and kill every scientist and human that got in their way while they were at it. He turned to his fellow Warriors, Arbitrators and Elders, and gave the signal to attack...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Raz turned to face the alarms – and a dark smirk formed as he realised that his bonds had been loosened.

Without warning, he charged through the mirrors and flew through the glass.

Behind it, screaming men and women gaped at his form as he landed neatly on his feet, crouched slightly.

With measured slowness, Raz raised his head.

Red eyes gleamed dangerously in the blinking warning lights as the alarms grew louder.

A scientist's screamed was choked in his throat as Raz suddenly struck out with his claws.

He slicked the vocal chords cleanly in half, and turned to face the other white-coated humans that suddenly seemed to realise the exact danger they were in.

They tripped and bumped into each other in their attempts to flee from the hybrid that had suddenly broken free.

They didn't get very far.

Raz beared his teeth as he stepped over his kills and into the hallway, blood dripping from his talons.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

After they had learnt Ash's name, the sounds of the growls, clicks and garbled words: the three sisters still continued to stare at the large, masked-face creature – their expressions blank. That is – until Tiger growled. "What'd you say?" she asked, thinking he had something bad about her.

Star rolled her eyes. "I don't think it was a bad word, Tiger!"

Tiger simply growled and returned to observing the other masked creature. She didn't know why, but she felt strangely attracted to the 8-foot-or-so creature facing the Xenos. It was all she could do but run in there and do... something she'd rather not name. She remembered that the scientists had theorised that she was going through a hormonal stage. The mere thought of it, made her growl in her throat again.

Star and Myra exchanged glances and then shrugged, deciding to leave their highly aggressive sister alone.

Myra went to lean against the wall, while Star approached the masked creature named Ash. He stilled at her approach and turned to face her. Star smiled and stopped before him, her head cocking in curiosity. Ashe cocked his own head to mirror her, and Star laughed again, and she heard a trill come from behind the mask in reply. "So... we can't understand you, but can understand us... how?"

Ash cocked his head to the other side and fiddled with his gauntlet. Star watched his motions curiously as he made an angry sound, held up a finger to indicate she should wait; and then came a voice she hadn't heard before and it sounded like a recording. "Taught. Human. Difficult to learn. Should have. Did not."

"Why?" Star asked, very curious now as she leant forward, eager to hear the answer.

Ash stepped back a little and fiddled again with something on his wrist, waited, then: "No meaning. Now have. Would talk better."

Star took a moment to decipher that, and then smiled. "I could teach you when we get out of here, if you'd like..."

Ash nodded enthusiastically, and Star got the impression that he was smiling at her from behind his mask. "Please! Would like!"

Star laughed and Ash trilled, and even Myra chuckled, having heard their conversation.

Then there was silence... and a ground-shaking screech...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Kyle had instantly felt the disturbance as soon as the alarms had sounded inside the spaceship.

How he could tell the ship was under the attack, he wasn't so sure himself. Ship maintenance wasn't his main programming.

He frowned, and Joy turned to face him with a question in her eyes.

The android shook his head in reply, smiling as if to say it was nothing – but it wasn't.

If he was right, their escape route from this planet...

...Had just been cut off.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Vanguard stared at his reflection in the computer screen. He took notice of the odd colouring in his eyes - red flecks amidst the blue. As he concentrated, the pupils contracted, but into a diamond-shape. Pressing his forehead onto the cool surface, he started typing his reports without even looking; and then, something... what he could only describe as acrid, filtered through his nose.

"Still have that headache?" Vulcan asked, handing Vanguard a large cup of coffee. "Maybe you should get it checked..."

Vanguard accepted the coffee, his gaze drawn to the liquid that didn't smell like it usually did. He focused his gaze on the other man, and rubbed at his temples. "Maybe I will. First, I'll finish these reports. Thanks for the coffee. It'll keep me going til I'm finished."

Vulcan smiled, "No problem. Do you need a hand?"

Vanguard shook his head. "It's just a headache. I can handle it. I'm sure you don't need to hover around me..."

Vulcan took the hint and left, but his gaze sent warning tingles down Vanguard's spine.

As soon as he was sure Vulcan was gone, he headed to his lab table. His sight was locked on a certain contraption he had built. No one knew that detecting poison was its true function, thinking it was nothing more than a simple atom randomizer. He put the coffee in, and what he found, hardened him.

Poison. Very lethal - and experimental.

Someone wanted him dead.

He rubbed at his temple - and this time, the headache was real.

"So," he said as he took the cup into his personal bathroom, and poured it into the toilet. "It seems my usefulness has expired."

_Game on, Uncle. Game on._

.

.

* * *

><p>Elias Canetti: "All things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predators, AVP or a thousand souls.**_

.

.

Chapter eight

.

.

.

One of the largest Queens that the galaxy had seen grow up to its 5-story height – screeched her rage.

Her children were dying, and while there may be many more of them: her oldest and strongest were failing her.

She could feel every blow, every last killing strike.

Her anger raged fiercer with each passing moment a child of hers died.

All of her children felt he rage across their link, and they doubled their efforts to take down the threats.

She did not want to leave her nest – but if the largest of her brood died, she would have no other choice.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It had been about an hour since Scythe had '_disciplined'_ the soldier for his careless remarks. Joel rubbed his arm where Scythe had painfully twisted it to get his point across. They were continuing along the tunnels at break-neck speed that the two human amongst the hybrids, were hard pressed to keep up with. As it was, Joel was being carried by Andre, while Lily had taken Ethan upon her back. But unlike Joel, Ethan was unharmed and he could leap down at any given time. At the realisation, Joel sent his long-time friend a glare – to which Ethan simply cocked his brow in reply. He looked somewhat ridicules upon his perch on the hybrids back. Joel knew he looked just as ridiculous, maybe even more so.

Sighing, the injured solder decided to pay more attention to his surroundings – keeping an eye the things behind them.

Ciara's attention seemed to waver between watching in front of her, and turning inward. She continued moving, but it was if she was in a trance, one she escaped from only when one of her siblings touched her shoulder, to regain her attention. Scythe grew more worried by the second, but he had long since learned Ciara was ever one to talk about what she was thinking, or feeling, so freely. So, with a sigh: he decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. His own thoughts pondered upon what Star, Myra and Tiger were up to. On his hunch, Tiger would be demanding blood and battle, Myra would be arguing with her about wasting time (whilst also demanding blood), and Star would either plead or argue with them to get their butts in line.

Snorting amusedly, he turned into a corridor...

...And stopped dead in surprise.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Although he had gotten free: he was no closer to freedom than when he had broken through that troublesome mirror. It had hidden the room where scientists had kept a 24/7 watch on him. There was one scent that felt comfortingly familiar, which made him hiss through his teeth in annoyance. He came to a stop at another hallway that branched out into another two.

What was it with scientists and their mazes?

He must have taken a wrong turn, which meant he'd have to take one of the choices laid out before him. It might lead him back to the beginning of this maze, or to a different section of the ship he may or may not have knowledge about. For some reason, he held a layout of the ship inside his head; most he recognised as weak points and mostly unused sections of the ship. Red eyes narrowed at the choices given to him. He clicked his tongue against the roof of mouth, mauling over his primary concern.

Suddenly – a tingle ran down his spine. His eyes flicked left and right. He couldn't shake off the feeling as if something, or someone, was watching him.

He fell into a crouch, trying to determine where exactly it was. As his heightened senses took in the room – and sensed a shape in the middle or the right corridor.

He paused, head cocking side to side. He was surprised when – seemingly out of thin air – an 8-foot-or-so creature donned in armour. In a taloned grip was a deadly blade pointed upwards in a manner Raz unsure was threatening or not. He was unsure what to do with this new threat. He drew in the creatures scent, and detected potential threat but also something that seemed... familiar somehow. Deciding to take a risk, he relaxed his stance and stepped back, bowing slightly to show his submission.

The strange creature cocked its own head to the side.

Haimon had been heading towards the cells holding the more dangerous of the Hybrids – when he'd come across a strange creature. It heavily resembled a Kainde Amedha, but none like he'd ever seen. He had almost gutted it, when something caused him to calm his hand. It was obviously a male, it had eyes, its tail was striped black-and-red, and it resembled a human far more than the typical Kainde Amedha. When it had spotted him, Haimon decided to reveal himself. But it was when the creature stepped back, and bow before him showing submission: was Haimon surprised. Haimon cocked his head to the side, considering what he should do. Then, he decided to speak to it.

"I am Haimon," he called out gruffly. His throat did not particularly like the human tongue, despite his familiarity with it. "What is your name, Hybrid?"

The creature paused; and then stepped forward slightly, bladed tail swinging behind him. "I am called Raz," it replied, its tone deep and yet it held a certain edge that would cause many humans to shiver. He did not have a voice that would compare him to a gentle, genial being. No. He had the voice of a predator who liked to play with his prey.

Haimon considered these factors, and then made a decision. One, he hoped, he wouldn't regret later. He looked the hybrid deep in the eye behind his mask, catching sight of those blood-red eyes many Yautja would have. It was strange to see them on a hybrid. "Would you like to enact vengeance on the ones that made you?" he asked.

A chilling smile was his only reply. Without a word, Raz followed Haimon as the Elder Yautja lead the way.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lex was suddenly very, very nervous. And why was she nervous? Scar was about to meet some of his children. He had told her on that he might have to kill the most dangerous of the hybrids. And they had suddenly entered the cavern that the three were about to enter were; entranced, shocked, bewildered and suffice to say: they simply looked flabbergasted. Lex was hard-pressed to stifle he amusement at the sigh, even as she started to wring her hands together. The bloody Hunter had released her, when her children had seen her being carried like a child over his shoulder.

Scythe had yet to move once he had laid eyes upon the Yautja. His blood-red eyes had retained their comical, wide-eyed expression for at least 20-minutes. He hadn't blinked or moved a single muscle. The only sign that said he was alive as the fact his chest moved, indicating he was breathing. Aside from that, he was doing a perfect impression of a statue. Ciara had taken to slowly approaching Scar, and Lex tensed. Then, she smirked: "Interesting," she smirked, cocking her head as she circled around her '_father'_. "It seems I didn't receive much influence from that part of the DNA used to make us Hybrids."

Scar trilled in amusement behind his mask, and decided he might as well show his face to his offspring.

The air was tense as the Hybrids and three humans waited, until finally...

"You're one _ugly motherfucker_!" Fang commented matter-of-factly, blinking out of his bug-eyed staring.  
>"<em>Now<em> the mandibles make sense!" Dmitri called out, almost at the same time as Fang.

That seemed to return Scythe back to the world of the living. He elbowed his wayward brothers in the ribs with a growl, "_Manners_!"

Fang coughed and glared up at his brother. "Look me in the eye, Scythe, and tell me he ain't an ugly motherfucker!"

_"The term motherfucker would imply that he fucked out mother,"_ Raptor snorted, broadcasting for all to hear.

Scar and Blade looked around for the voice, but were unable to find it, and Lex smiled in amusement.

"And since we were born, and grown, in a test-tube," Shadow added, continuing Raptor's point. "He technically, can't have that title."

"You, however, can!" Silver finished, smirking wickedly at Fang.

"Technicality bullshit!" Fang muttered under his breath, glaring up at his siblings as they laughed at him. Fang had, in fact, copulated with a woman. And he would never ever, ever be able to forget it. His siblings would never allow him to. And she'd had a kid already! However, that was a sore point for the other male hybrids, since they had yet to have their chance with a human. Fang was just lucky he'd caught the woman when she'd been drugged on an aphrodisiac.

Lex blinked in surprise at that little tid-bit of information. She had a womaniser for a son, but now that she looked at Fang; she supposed he'd make for an interesting partner. At least for any woman who was open to his more '_exotic and alien'_ features. A thoughtful hum caught Lex's attention; and the woman turned towards the sound.

Ciara was still circling Scar, until she came to a stop before him. She cocked her head in a very similar-to-Scar way. He cocked his own in reply, mirroring his daughter as they exchanged poker faces. The others watched in amusement. Then, coming to a decision, Scar stepped closer to Ciara. He halted her movements and placed one hand on her shoulder, and shook it. His mandibles twitched into a Yautja-version of a smile. "Greetings, daughter," he announced gruffly.

The Hybrids froze, jaws dropping in shock. As one, they all screeched: "FATHER?!"

Ciara blinked up at him, her face struggling to retain its blank poker face. "Very interesting..."

Lex just had to release the laugh she had been trying, in vain, to hold onto at the sight.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tiger stared at the armoured creature before them, her expression still set into one of surprise. That one hunter had brought down two of those Xenos in one go – causing one to get trapped underneath the added deadweight. Then, all too suddenly, a ground-shaking screech shook the foundations of the cavern. Myra nervously looked around; noticing Star was pressed up against the... hunter, called Ash. To his credit, Ash wasn't trying to remove her grip. Instead, let her twin sister hold onto his chest. However, he did look uncomfortable as if he didn't know what to do with the added addition to his side. She had to chuckle at that.

"What was that?" Tiger asked, eyes narrowed as she looked around for the source of the screech.

"Beats me," Myra shrugged.

Star's gasp echoed throughout the cavern. Amidst her rushed apologies, Ash tried to tell her it was fine, but she was too embarrassed to notice. Myra hurried to Star's side, and Ash sighed gratefully for thee help. Tiger sighed at the sight, and turned to look back at the other; and gave a shout of surprise when masked-eyes filled her vision. "GAH!" she gasped, falling backwards as he stepped into the safety of the smaller tunnel. "Don't do that, arsehole!" Tiger snarled, flipping to her feet and poked him in the chest; "You trying to kill me, or something?!"

"There would be no try," the hunter replied in a growling voice. Tiger blinked in surprise as the mask was pulled off, revealing an ugly face. Whatever she had been expecting underneath that mask – _that_ wasn't it, but then the hunter leant forward slightly. "I would kill you before you even knew I was there," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone. Tiger _did not_ like that demeaning look in his eyes. Snarling – and before he could blink – she had punched him square underneath the jaw. To his credit, he didn't move under the force of the blow, but his face did fly skyward. Blinking in surprise, Tiger waited for the hunter's reaction – and was surprised when he only turned bright emerald green eyes with light amber flecks to her; and rubbed his jaw. "That," he growled slowly, punctuating his words clearly (or as near to clear as he could, considering his lipless mouth) on his tongue. "..._Hurt_!"

"It was _meant_ to!" Tiger scoffed and folded her arms.

"What's your name, crab-face?" Myra drawled, stepping a bit closer to Tiger. "Before Tiger here, rips off your mandibles one-by-one, and starts on your teeth."

The hunger growled, his gaze not moving from Tiger's. "I am Taisto."

"How come you can speak our language, while Ash has trouble?" Star asked, cocking her head curiously to the side, panicking forgotten.

"Ash'tas is still learning your language," Taisto replied, turning his attention to the least aggressive of the three hybrids.

Star nodded understandingly, and then turned to Ash with a closed-eyed grin. "Guess I will be teaching you!" she exclaimed.

If Ash had the ability to blush, he would have. As such, he scratched the back of his head, feeling very embarrassed. Taisto shot the two a narrowed look, but before he could comment on it – a pressure on his arm pulled him forward – and he felt the breeze of a large jawed-tongue; almost shave a few of his dreadlocks off. Instinctively, Star and Myra also leapt further backwards into the small cavern; Ash followed just as quickly while Tiger glared up at Taisto where they lay on the ground; a few metres away from that dangerous tongue. When the cloud of dust dissipated, the other three stared down at the pair still locked in place. Star and Myra began to snicker while Ash felt his mandibles give their own impression of a classical jaw drop.

Taisto was kneeling on top of Tiger, where they had fallen to avoid being skewered. His hands were on either side of her head, his legs on either side of her hips, and his face was oh-so-close to Tiger's own. It made the quite provocative image. When Taisto realised it, he swiftly rolled away – mindlessly filing away that Tigers eyes were like amber-orange molten lava.

Tiger was slower to sit up, since she had to keep low to avoid another jawed tongue. Her enraged glare she sent her sister's way, did nothing but cause them to laugh even harder at her expense. She growled deep in her throat, her lips curling back as her rage built. Her eyes began to burn dangerously close to becoming a wild predator's bloodthirsty glare. That got the two to stop, realising that they may have pushed their older sister – just a bit – over the edge.

"Well," Tiger muttered when she was a fair distance from the Xenos, and on the opposite side of Taisto. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Scream for help?" Star suggested.

Myra and Tiger shared a glance. "She's your sister!" Myra exclaimed, pointing at the orange-and-black striped hybrid.

Tiger snorted, folding her arms and cocked her brow. "She's your twin sister!" she retorted.

"She has point there," Ash gave his two cents.

Myra turned to face him with a glare that could have made Cetanu and the Devil shit their pants. "Don't you add any smartaleck comments, dickless!"

"He's not dickless!" Star exclaimed.

"How would you even know?!" Myra screeched.

"Cos he sounds like a man," she replied matter-of-factly. "Only a female would be '_dickless'_. So it's obvious Ash is a _male_. Therefore, he cannot be called: dickless!"

Silence...

...Ash struggled with the laugher that was just _dying_ to be released. Myra stared at her twin with a deadpan expression. Then, she looked to the roof of the ceiling in exasperation or guidance on how to deal with her sibling. Then something unexpected happened, Taisto turned to them. "She does have a point," he stated amusedly, mandibles lifting into a smirk.

Tiger and Myra glared at Taisto. "Don't encourage her!" they growled, stepping forward in unison to pummel him into the ground.

Taisto felt a flicker of fear for his soul; and Ash was floored for a moment – and then released the laughter he had tried keeping at bay. To think that the almighty Taisto would be afraid of two hybrid females; but then he remembered that the hybrids had some of the features of Yautja, which maybe meant they could be just as fierce as any female Yautja.

Ash shuddered at the thought.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Did you poison him?"

"Yes," Vulcan replied, trying to pierce the darkness to see the speaker, but could not see who it was. "I put it in his coffee."

"Incompetent full!" the voice barked and Vulcan saw white stars and felt the ground within a heartbeat, unsure of how he got there. Pain throbbed in his chest. The speaker had hit him with enough pressure to cause extreme pain, but had broken nothing. And it was in a place, hidden from sight. The only way others would know, if he were to walk around without his clothes on. "He has heightened senses! He would have detected it! Now his guard will be up. It will be nearly impossible to poison him again..." Vulcan lowered further to the ground as he felt the speaker approach. A chill ran down his spine as something sharp, and pointed, stroked along his spine. "How are you going to fix this, Vulcan? I need David Vanguard dead!"

"I will kill him myself," Vulcan promised.

"Good," the speaker said. "Take care not to get caught, my faithful servant. I won't be able to help you if you are."

Vulcan was grateful when the speaker walked away.

But, as soon as he did: he realised just how fucked he was.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Be a witness, not a judge. Focus on yourself, not on others. Listen to your heart, not to the crowd." - Ma Zu<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I don't own Aliens, Predator, AVP or Mars.**_

.

.

Chapter nine

.

.

.

**_"FATHER?!"_**

The word echoed its piercing tone through the endless tunnels, causing Blade to wince at the sheer volume of the combined disbelief of the hybrids. He noticed that Scar and Lex mimicked him, except Lex had no qualms in blatantly covering her ears with her hands, stopping the noise from stabbing further into her brain. He turned to face the other group again; noticing the two human soldiers were promptly released to the ground. They huffed in childish indignation when their gaze spotted the female, injured hybrid as she was lowered more gently then they were; but, otherwise, kept their thoughts to themselves. Blade wondered if they realised the hybrids were in a state of disbelief at the sudden appearance of their missing father.

_"No way!"_ one hybrid exclaimed – who appeared to be the youngest male. He seemed to be completely horrified at the startling truth of his parentage, standing before him. "_No way_ can a hunky guy like me, have such an ugly motherfucker for a father!" Blade took in this teen's Yautja-similar physique. The mottled Yautja skin was so much like Scar's, but with a human shape. Talons protruded from his fingers and toes; and from a cut upon his forehead, he had the same blood as a Yautja. All he lacked were the mandibles, but his teeth were reminiscent of a Yautja's.

His siblings snorted at the 'hunky guy like me' remark, but otherwise didn't speak – until the shortest of them, spoke up in a cold, analytical tone as he stared pointedly at Lex. "You don't look so shocked by this, Lex," he said, his head cocked slightly in a Yautja-reminiscent sign of curiosity. "Why?"

Lex breathed in and out as she decided how best to explain it to her son. "Because, Hunter, I already knew who part of your DNA belonged to," she replied truthfully. "And they _did_ use my eggs, which makes you _my_ children first... but they also used the Queen's DNA, and Scar's."

"A mother... and a father," the injured female breathed. She smiled jovially, tears moistening the corners of her eyes. "I...I never thought we'd ever get a real family."

A sudden hush fell over the siblings.

Blade cocked his head and then approached the female Hybrid with the bladed tail; the one that had first grasped his attention before his Chiva. In person, she was far more exotic he thought. Her bladed tail, hands and feet were reminiscent of a Kainde Amedha. The rest of her was human-like (if you ignored the teeth) – but her scent... To any other Yautja, her scent would smell divine and would draw males to her like a moth to flame. However, Blade simply saw her as a rival for Scar's attentions and so, he was unaffected by the scent.

Blade had lost his family to a Clan of BadBloods at a very young age, when he should have been learning under his mother. He had been the only survivor, he had lost his twin brother in the attack; presumed dead. It was for these reasons Blade saw competition in not only this hybrid, but all the others as well. Unlike him, they had a direct bloodline-like to his adopted family member. However, upon seeing her up close, he wondered if perhaps he could make a friend.

Her grace was demonstrated every time she moved. Her movements, fluid and lithe like a dancer preparing for her steps. Her mismatched eyes were shrewd, intelligent and took in all that was around her – analysing it as she calmly observed and took notes to file away into her mind for later examination. In fact, Blade noted that all the hybrids seemed to posses this countenance. As if drawn by his gaze, she looked at him with a blank expression, sizing him up and his many daggers.

Even though he knew her name, he decided to strike a conversation. "What is your name?" Blade asked, accenting one of the many languages humans used to communicate. Thanks to Scar and Haimon's teachings, he seemed to have very little trouble with it.

She cocked an eyebrow as her head cocked in curiosity. Blade kept still under her gaze, watching her watch him as her gaze studied him from hair-to-feet, her eyes wandering over each weapon on his person. Finally, she finished her assessment and straightened her neck. "Ciara.., and what is yours?"

"Blade—"

A warning growl caused Blade to pause before he could speak further. He found the oldest male of the hybrid's gaze boring into him. If this hybrid had mandibles, Blade had no doubt they would have been flared in his anger. However, Ciara shot him a look. "_Scythe_," she growled in warning – and Scythe subsided, but remained tense at the close distance between the unknown Yautja, and his sister. Blade realised the danger, even f Ciara had warned her brother not to interfere. Male Yautja's with sisters often became as protective of them as any mother. At least while they were still living together before the males' left to learn under their fathers'.

So, Blade did as he always did around other female Yautja's whose brothers were in the same room: he bowed his head respectively in submission to the hybrid. Scythe's eyes narrowed as he sized Blade up. It took a few moments, but finally the hybrid eased his hostile glare. But the threat hung unspoken above them. He was going to keep a close eye upon any male who came into contact with his female siblings – _that_ much was obvious.

Blade turned to face Scar, who had watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. He nodded to Blade and smiled.

Scar had been impressed with him. He felt his future turn a little brighter.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Tiger was getting frustrated; Myra was getting fidgety and Star as literally shaking in the attempt to stop from running left-front-and-centre like a fleeing, wildly-raving banshee. If there ever was such a thing; she'd make a good impersonation. In a stark contrast; both Yautja Warriors sat calm and patient against their side of the wall, well away from the large Kainde Amedha. However, they were gaining inch-by-inch closeness as each time they used their jawed-tongues to get them, ended up gouging the entrance, digging further into the ground and widening it.

Right now, they were cleaning their weapons, alternating between gazing at the hybrids and the Xenos/Kainde Amedha.

Ash had managed to translate that Kainde Amedha was: Hard Meat; and the three sisters agreed it was a fair description.

"You don't like... eat them, do you?" Star had to ask, glancing at the Yautja's.

Ash blinked behind his mask, having kept it on to help him converse with them. "Mo," he said in Yautja first, then added a recording of: "I don't."

Taisto shifted against the wall. "It is an acquired taste," he told them. The three sisters exchanged a disgusted look; and like the efficient, observant hunter he was: Taisto noticed it. He smirked before shifting his rump again into a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as one could get when sitting on cold, hard rock.

Ash shook his head, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact he had smelt fear from the Warrior, when the two angry females had charged towards him. Only to be stopped by Star, who had argued that they shouldn't start fighting allies. Tiger and Myra had then fallen into an argument with Star, but Star held her ground against the more hostile hybrids. Tiger and Myra had then sulked for the better half of anhour.

"So," Myra drawled, catching the other's attention.

Star and Tiger cocked their brows at her in reply. _"So?"_ the copied.

"How long do ya think the others will get here?"

Tiger had long since managed to calm down, which was rare, but not unheard of. Many of her siblings enjoyed those conversations that occurred, when their angry orange-and-black striped sister was calm. "Not long," she replied, flexing her talons over her bicep. Apart from routinely checking on her sisters, her gaze never strayed too far from the entrance of their only source of defence. "Scythe and Ciara wouldn't leave us to rot. Remember that time the psycho's put us in that Arena with about three Queens' and sixty praetorians?" Star and nodded – Taisto and Ash tried to hide it, but they couldn't help but listen to the story. "And all of us were drugged. Some with hallucinates, some with stimulants and some that made us aggressive and bloodthirsty – but only Ciara and Scythe were left un-drugged..."

Star shivered, remembering the demons that had plagued her. She had been unable to forget any of those events. Tiger bowed her head to Star, realising she had reminded her of her fears. However, it was Myra who spoke, remembering a detail about that time. "Didn't Ciara go on a bloodthirsty rampage?"

"She did," Tiger affirmed, nodding her head slowly, remembering the sight she had made. "She took out two Queens by tearing through their ribcage, and decapitated forty praetorians. Scythe took out the last Queen and killed the rest. I was conscious during that time – and almost got skewered. Somehow – they also managed to protect us as well..."

Ash and Taisto froze under that knowledge; mauling it over in their minds – bewildered.

Star smiled. "She's our hero mascot!"

Myra snorted. "If anyone's our mascot, it's Fang. As for Ciara, she's more of an anti-hero."

Star thought about that, and then agreed. "I suppose so. She saves those she cares about, but other people, are a different story altogether."

"Maybe we should all tally up how many time's she's saved our butts," Myra jokingly mused.

"Who is Ciara?" Ash asked.

"The oldest female of the Aeglaeca 20 Yautja-Xenomorph-Human Hybrids," Star answered.

"And who is this Scythe?" Taisto asked, leaning forward as he flipped a dagger between his dingers.

"The oldest make of the Aeglaeca 20 Yautja-Xenomorph-Human Hybrids," Tiger replied in a blunt tone.

"Why have... fancy title?" Ash asked, fumbling a bit over the human language.

Myra gave the Youngblood a shit-eating grin, "Cos we're cool like that!"

Star and Myra stared blankly at their sister.

_"What?!" _

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

It had been decided shortly after finding out that his Yautja was their father; that they would continue on together.

Lex was in a bad mood again as she was piggy-backed, once again, by Scar. Ethan had been transferred to Damien, Joel had been transferred to Raptor and Joy was now being carried by Claw. Scythe and Ciara were up front since they were a force not even the Devil would risk engaging battle with; at least, not without the right numbers to aid him. Silver loved her alien DNA as she was now able to run, unaided by her twin. Dagger was enjoying it too. If there was a fight, he wouldn't have any added weight to slow him down. Shadow and Dmitri flanked Raptor, where they ran alongside Scar and Lex. They still couldn't believe that within a short amount of time, they went from having no parents – to two. Dmitri was right to say that the mandibles on Lily made sense now. Every Xenomorph that had seen had no such features. Well, unless the Xenos found themselves a Yautja to begin with.

"So, you're about 8-foot," Shadow commented to Scar, and her father turned to look at her. "Why is Tiger 'bout 9-feet?"

"Yautja females are taller and stronger than males," Scar replied. "It seems your sister has inherited that."

Silver nodded, "And Lily got the mandibles."

Scar turned to face the silent, lily-patterned female. He knew that she would be a hit amongst the male Yautja's. He growled angrily at the thought; and began to plan multiple ways to torture any male who dared come near his daughters! The plotting continued as they hurried through the tunnels; and whether he was aware of the stares he was getting, he didn't show it.

Lex heard the growl and wondered what he was thinking. Having no clue, she turned to see what the others were saying.

"Can't believe I have a dad," Fang was muttering to himself, this time with less concern about his physical appearance. "A _dad_!"

"It's not that unbelievable," Claw muttered as he readjusted Joy on his back as gently as he could.

Joy sighed. "None of us did?"

Claw nodded to show he agreed. "I never expected to actually meet our mother, either, but... there she is!"

"I still can't believe it," Fang whispered as they carried on.

"GET OVER IT!" Hunter roared suddenly in a rare display of losing his temper.

Lex turned her attention upon where Damien, Hunter and Andre were grouped together.

Andre, however, did not appear to be listening. "Why should I get over it?" he demanded as they came to a stop. "Why didn't anyone tell me Lex was our mother?"

Lex blinked, her jaw slightly dropped in surprise. She had not expected that some of them wouldn't have known about that. But, apparently Andre had missed the memo. Raoul, it seemed, assumed the same thing, because he turned from the shadowy tunnel he'd been investigating. "Because we thought it would have been obvious! Weren't you there when she was introduced?!"

"_Obvious_?!" Andre screeched, throwing his hands up in extreme agitation. "_Obvious_? Are you fucking with me? I don't pay attention to all the details you guys so obviously look for! And no! I wasn't there when she was introduced! If you don't recall, I was a bit preoccupied being released from solitary!"

Damien growled under his breath, feeling a migraine coming on. Hunter, however, didn't appear to find Andre's excuses noteworthy. "You don't pay attention to anything at all! If you had been listening to everyone, we've talked about it before!"

Ciara and Scythe gave no indication that they were about to step in and stop the argument. They looked at each other, their expressions shifting every so often – suggesting they were conversing with their minds. Sky and Lily stood to the side as well, arms folded as they waited for the argument to be settled. Lex, Scar and Blade got the impression this wasn't the first time an argument between siblings had broken out.

Andre snarled as he took a measured step towards Hunter. His back arched as he pulled back his lips, spreading his talons as if preparing to swipe off his brothers' head. Hunter's shorter form suddenly seemed to gain height as his temper grew dangerously close to losing control. It didn't seem to affect Andre though. "I don't care if all you fucktards knew," he snarled. "You could have assumed that some of us didn't know about it, and just announced it to make sure!" Ciara and Scythe ground their teeth, glancing to the side as if to avoid catching anyone's eyes – and Andre caught them. "YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?! BEFORE WE EVEN SAW HER!"

"We knew what would happen if you had known," Scythe replied, eyes narrowing as he folded his arms. "You would have torn down the ship to find her, regardless of the consequences."

"No fucking shit!" Andre snarled, enraged. "You knew I've always wanted to know who our mother was, or if we even had one. You knew!"

Ciara sighed and approached him carefully, fully aware of the danger he presented, blinded by his rage. "If you had known, you wouldn't be alive, Andre. You would have stormed the ship and gotten yourself killed. You know the rules. You wouldn't have gotten within 10-feet from your cell, before your blood would have stained the floor!"

Andre, filled with feeling betrayed, charged his sister. But suddenly Damien came, grasping him around the throat in a vice grip; holding him high in the air. Damien's eyes dangerously gleamed, frighteningly bloodthirsty. In a hushed, dark tone, Damien spoke: "If you _do not_ control yourself, I will tear out your spinal column and use your still-bloody skull as a hockey puck. And feed your rotting carcass to our siblings who do not have the same sentimental attachments that we Aeglaeca do! **_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_**

Andre paled considerably under Damien's hostile glare. He nodded so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. "Loud and clear," he croaked.

"Good," Damien hissed and dropped Andre to the ground. Andre gulped greedy gulps of air, shuddering. Damien's temper was legendary – second to Scythe, Ciara and Tiger herself. He flinched when Damien leant down, forcing his gaze to meet his own. "We did not tell you, because we did not want to lose you," he added gently.

"But I-"

"Quiet!" Damien hissed without anger, but Andre nonetheless stopped talking. Sighing, he continued while the others watched warily from the sides. "If you had tried to see Lex, you would have been killed. We knew you would want to get her out of there. Your protective instincts are stronger than even Ciara's. We. Could. Not. Let. You. Know."

Andre stared into his brother's eyes, and saw the truth in them. He turned to face Ciara, and bowed his head in submission.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and prepared himself to be punished, but found Ciara pulling him into an embrace instead.

"I couldn't let you die, Andre," Ciara whispered into his ear. "Not only because you're my brother. But your twin sister made me promise not to let you die as she did."

"What?" Andre asked – his blood running cold.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Haimon and Raz prowled side-by-side through the corridors. They had made excellent ground; and were competing who could get the most kills. The Elder was leading, which was why the human-born Xeno hybrid was sulking, his bladed tail almost trigger-happy to launch into any moving object his red, slitted eyes fell upon. Haimon had not had this much fun in centuries. Considering he was fighting beside a Kainde Amedha-born hybrid that, in his world: would be called an Abomination, made it strange. He was worried he might have to kill this new ally in the future. He did not want it to come to that. If he could prove the hybrid could learn the Yautja way, then perhaps Raz could earn the right to live alongside his siblings, among the Yautja.

The weight of Raz's gaze caught his attention. So, he turned towards him. "We have yet to come across the scientists," he said, and then paused as they turned the corner. _Clear_. "And they are going to be a challenge, even for one such as you," he added.

"I did not come alone," Haimon said, glancing at the black-and-red hybrid. "Others are searching for the control room to shut off the power. It will force the humans to run to the escape shuttles, but there will be Warriors waiting for them."

Raz grinned his first happy smile; and his frightening features softened into something that could almost be considered handsome. "You had all of this planned out for a while, haven't you?"

Haimon nodded, impressed by his shrewdness. "We've been planning this for over 50 years. I wanted to attack a century before hand, but out Leaders had been unwilling."

"Until now," Raz finished, looking around the corner before continuing.

Haimon nodded, and then clicked his mandibles excitedly like a Youngblood on his first solo hunt. "So, Raz... Are you ready to main, defeat and collect trophies for honour and glory? Are you ready to take names, pound humans into the floorboards, bathe in your enemies' blood, and get so damned drunk you won't even remember your name?"

Raz stared at his older companion. He felt fear disguised as wariness at the sudden exuberance of the Elder Warrior. He stepped a little more to the side as if to suggest he had no part in this Yautja's life. Did this hunter go on a sugar binge before his hunts?" Raz wondered – and then they were continuing through the corridors. Horrified screams echoed through the hallways, and triumphant roars shook the foundations. "Your Warriors?" Raz asked in a deadpanned tone, glancing at the Elder.

Haimon's eyes lit up excitedly. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries, and he hadn't even begun the battle yet! He hurried towards the sounds, eager to hunt humans once again. Maybe he could get a scientist or two (maybe a dozen more Guards) on the end of his swords. "Come along, pip!" he barked at Raz. "Before all the good fighters are gone!"

Raz shook his head at the exuberance of a human's definition of someone should be in retirement, strapped to a bed and given sanity pills by the dozens... and perhaps a few sedatives...

"And I thought I was the one with the mental imbalance," he muttered as he followed close behind the Elder.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

"This isn't good," Vanguard groaned as he took in the piles of bodies littering the ground. He was heading for the control room. The memories of the ship's layout he'd given Raz, were his only hope this ship would actually be destroyed. He had been planning this since he'd for a long time. Truthfully, maybe ever since the day he had met Ciara. It had never been part of the plan, but he came to care about her. How could he not? He'd practically raised her outside of the experiments. But, when Dunstan had noticed his budding closeness, he'd been pulled out of being in charge of her actual care. He'd still managed to interact with her every once in a while, but not to the same extent as when she'd been younger, smaller.

He still remembered just how much like a porcelain doll she had resembled; so seemingly fragile and innocent. And then the Arena was created and that fragility and innocence was gone. All to be replaced by a cold, calculating predator. Oh, he had no doubt in his mind she had been a predator before the Arena, but she lacked empathy towards anyone other than her siblings. He could understand that, but that also meant that he was part of the group she despised. And that... simply would not do.

He had sent out information to the Predator's about Lex and the Hybrids. And it looked like they received it. Now, you're probably wondering just how he had known this would happen.

The answer was simple: when Dunstan had succeeded in increasing human longevity, he had used traces of DNA found in a small town called... It had been similar to the one combined with Lex's eggs. But, there had been a side-effect hadn't anticipated. Somehow, Vanguard had 'inherited' a collective memory of his ancestry. He understood that the Predators were Yautja. He also knew how to contact them. Of course, he'd never shared that piece of information. Even as a young boy, he hadn't trust his Uncle.

He had given Raz memories of battles, of language, of places in the hope he could do what Vanguard could not: destroy the ship and hopefully save the Aeglaeca Hybrids.

Vanguard just wasn't sure he would survive this...

He wanted to.

He was just hoping if he could reveal himself to Raz and explain everything, he might be given a chance.

But, he was a fatalist.

Which meant: he was screwed.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

"For there is nothing either good or bad, thinking makes it so."  
>- William Shakespeare (1564-1616), <em>Hamlet, <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator, AVP or even a cat (because my dog would eat it).**_

.

.

Chapter ten

.

.

.

Myra, Star and Tiger along with Yautja: Taisto and Ash were becoming increasingly agitated the close those large Kainde Amedha got closer. They were becoming more aggressive, and putting more effort in trying to capture them. Or, kill them or take them down where the eggs were. Whichever option (and none looked particularly appealing) they didn't want any to come to fruition. "The suspense is _killing_ me!" Star whined as she scraped her talons along the cavern wall. Rock crumbs fell to form a light cloud of dust that covered her thighs.

Myra and Tiger rolled their eyes, pinned against the walls, they hunched over limbs in an attempt to make themselves smaller. The position was uncomfortable for all of them; and it made tempers flare. "If you do not shut up, Hybrid," Taisto suddenly snapped, rolling his neck to alleviate as much of his discomfort as he could. "Or it will not be the suspense that kills you, but the bladed tips of my ki'cti-pa!"

"Threats only work if the person you're threatening knows what you're saying," Myra drawled, shifting that annoyed glare to her.

Taisto visibly shook with rage, but by some stroke of luck for Myra: familiar voices echoed through the cavern. And they were getting closer. "It's the others!" Tiger exclaimed, leaping into the air. Well, she would have: if she hadn't forgotten that little tid-bit of information that the ceiling was just an inch from her head. So, with a: "FUCK!" – she grabbed her head with her hands, hissing in pain...

Myra and Star just had to laugh.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Andre had long since calmed down. But the fact he had, at one point, had a twin sister: surprised and shocked him. Ciara had told him that although he and his twin had vast gap between their ages, they were still genetically twins. All that was different between the two as that he had an XY chromosome as opposed to a double X. The scientists had been curious what would happen if they accelerated the growth of his sister. It was the reason there was a gap in their age, and why she died. She had died young, but as an old lady Ciara had the fortune to meet before she was lost to the world. Perhaps that was why Andre was so protective of his siblings. Subconsciously, he felt – knew – he had lost someone. Now that he knew about it, he was going to take great pleasure in destroying that spaceship he had been grown in – and the scientists responsible.

Scythe glanced at Andre, watching his fingers curl into an iron first. He knew exactly what Andre was thinking about. He caught Ciara's eye and they nodded. Andre would be alright; and because of that, Scythe knew that a burden had been lifted from Ciara's shoulders.

"We almost there Sky?" Claw asked, and everyone waited for the reply.

_"We're not too far now,"_ Sky replied. _"Just through this tunnel and we'll come across large Xenos blocking their escape."_

Scar and Blade jumped at the voice, still unused to having a voice inside their heads. Damien and Lily had taken pity on them and revealed that Raptor and Sky were mute; and used the Xeno telepathy ability to communicate with others. Less confusion followed, but the two were still uneasy about it. It brought a few amused grins from the others – mostly from Lex.

Finally, they approached the tunnel. The Aeglaeca could feel their missing siblings, and how close they were getting, until finally: they were in line-of-sight...

...And so were the mass Xenomorphs that looked awkwardly small in the tunnel, but seemed more like a skyscraper.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn!" Joel whistled. "That's a whole lotta motherfucker to get through!"

"I was going to say that!" Silver exclaimed, annoyed that the human had gotten the comment in before her.

"Ya snoze, ya lose, girl," Joel retorted from his place on Dmitri's back.

"I wouldn't annoy her if I were you," Dmitri whispered to his passenger, casting Silver a wary glance.

"And why not?" Joel asked, raising his brows.

"Because she won't care if you're my passenger, she'll beat us both into the dirt!" Dmitri hissed in reply.

Joel sighed, but decided not to annoy her further. She was sending him a glare worthy of a demon... or perhaps his momma. Scary woman, she was...

"ENOUGH!" Ciara snapped, and everyone's attention turned towards her. Once she was sure they were looking at her, Ciara pointed across the cavern, where three familiar faces appeared. Star and Myra waved, but as Scar stepped forward to properly scan the area – Ciara flew across the cavern, and between the large Kainde Amedha's legs, and inside before anyone could stop her.

"CIARA!" Star exclaimed instantly. "We're saved!"

"_How_ you managed to get yourselves stuck in here, I'll never know," Ciara drawled in reply as she subjected herself to being hugged to death.

"Hey, now," Myra said, tapping on her twins' shoulder. "Don't hog the hugs!"

Star growled and hugged Ciara closer to her. "_My_ sister!"

Myra, Tiger and Ciara shared a look over Star's head, shaking their heads in unison. On the other side of the cavern, Scythe and the others shook their heads as well.

"While we are related, I am not an object which you can debate over possessing," Ciara drawled with a certain tint in her tone, but decided to voice her concerns about the two Yautja. She did not remember meeting in the ever-so-long hallways. "And... who are they?"

Star cleared her throat and stepped back, gesturing to the younger one. "He's Ash'tas, or just Ash. And the scary guy is..."

"I am Taisto, honoured Warrior," Taisto replied for himself.

Ciara got the distinct impression he didn't like her much at all... must have been her xeno-tail. She turned to him, noting his weapons immediately. "I am Ciara. Overprotective older sister, who will kill you if you hurt a hair on ANY of my siblings' head," she growled as she approached the warrior. Some distant part of her mind told her she was doing something idiotic, but she looked him square in the eye as her lip curled into a snarl. "Are we understood?" she asked, tail lashing out almost pointedly behind her.

Taisto growled deep in his throat, but Ciara was not threatened and she did not back down. Instead, her eyebrow cocked as she settled into a deceptive stance that seemed casual. Taisto found himself suddenly preparing for a fight against a Kainde Amedha as he tail waved slowly behind her, as if enticing him to just start a fight.

Then, Ash stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Friends? Not enemy?"

Taisto felt his hackles rising, but resigned himself to keep as still and unthreatening as possible. However, he watched Ciara take a step back, considering the fact that Ash had his gauntlet aimed at her. Should he gain a grip on her, he could have her at his mercy, if that were his intention. "Trustworthy?" she asked then, eyes gleaming as if she was impressed.

"They're cool," Myra assured her, and then paused in thought. "Although Taisto's a bit scary, but he and Tiger seem to have something going," she muttered this so she wouldn't be overheard by the respective parties; and then added: "And Star has a mega-crush on Ash."

Ciara's lips twitched, but otherwise remained impassive, before she loosened her stance and cocked her head. "Interesting," she mused, mismatched eyes flickering to meet Ash's eyes behind his mask, before flexing her hands and gripped his. "An excellent game," she allowed gently. "But do not play with me. I will cut off your gonads and shove them down your throat if you repeat it."

Ash swallowed heavily and nodded, suddenly picturing his older sister who often looked after him and her other younger siblings. Ciara smirked, teeth flashing dangerously before she released him, and stepped back. Ash would deny the shiver that ran down his spine at the deadly smile; which would late haunt him whenever he thought dirty thoughts in the future.

"So, what's the plan?" Tiger asked, rubbing her head again as she looked at Ciara curiously.

"First plan was to get over here," she replied evasively with a shrug.

"...You don't have a plan, do you?" Tiger drawled, her eyes flashing in silent anger.

Ciara repeated her shrug; then she turned where Scythe appeared, dripping in green-yellow acid blood. "That," Scythe growled, pointing at Ciara with a snarl. "Was foolish"

Her reply was a cock of the brow. Then she grabbed his arm with her tail; and pulled him further into the tunnel to avoid being cut in half. "And that," Ciara drawled. "Was just plain idiotic."

Scythe growled.

"BURN!" Myra snickered... until that growl was turned onto her, and she coughed into her hand.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Damien stared blankly where Ciara and Scythe had disappeared. That expression caused the rest of his siblings to take a few measured steps back. Joel, Ethan, Lex, Scar and Blade were left to watch in confusion – until Scar and Blade sniffed at the air. They caught a whiff of a typical Yautja male sending off a mush, which came from both anger and lust (either separately, or mixed). But regarding the strangulating circumstance, however: it was safe to assume that Damien was extremely pissed off.

Most of the Aeglaeca Hybrids just wished the two weren't so volatile...

"So," Joel drawled. "...What now?"

"We fight the Xenos, like Scythe suggested," Damien replied stiffly. "Take them by their tails and work our way up!"

Fang smirked and jogged on the spot. "That sounds like a challenge. Let's start this!"

"And what of the situation regarding Joel and Joy?" Raptor asked. "They are injured and cannot be left unattended."

Lily stepped forward. "I shall remain with them. Dmitri and Shadow can accompany me."

The others nodded.

"Alright then," Claw smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Let's do this thing!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Joel and Joy were placed together in an easily defendable position. They both held an automatic plasma rifle that would knock a herd of bulls over in a flash. So, they were relatively safe and armed. Joel just wondered what would happen when they ran out of ammo amidst a horde of a thousand flashing teeth...

"You are thinking negative thoughts," Joy spoke up, keeping her gaze on the surrounding darkness as they watched the others launch the attack.

Joel jumped at the unexpected statement. He had not expected her to make more notice of him. "I prefer the term: realist," he replied.

Joy smiled. "It's true we might not get out of her alive, but believe in my siblings. We will get out of here, one way or another."

Joel couldn't help but smile at her easy belief in her siblings. "Alright, let's try it your way. But if I become face-raped by one of those ugly fuckers, I'm shooting you myself."

"Agreed," Joy laughed, a sly glint appeared in her eyes as she smiled only at him (or it appeared so). "If only I can return the favour."

Joel just smirked, shifting closer until – "Any closer and I'll castrate you!" Shadow growled as she suddenly emerged from the shadows. Joel quickly shuffled back, whistling a tuneless ditty as he shifted his gaze from one side to the other. As Shadow disappeared back into the shadows, Joel contemplated the easy attraction he had with the hybrid...

It wasn't as if he was falling for the Hybrid, was he?

_Right?_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Raz was for all intents and purposes: flabbergasted. In fact, merciless thinking aside as he killed, he almost found some sort of pity for each human that feel prey to the terror known as: Haimon. Then again, perhaps that feeling of pity would have grown, had he not been otherwise preoccupied with trying to find the best way to slice off a scientist's head...

"Hurry up, pup!" Haimon was on a roll now, rolling his shoulders as he jogged on the stop. "Let's start this!"

Raz blinked, but before he could answer – Haimon was already skipping through the piles of corpses on his way to the control room, to shut off the power. This was both a drawback and an advantage. It would take out all the cameras, but it would also free all of the experiments. Even Raz, merciless and predatory as he was: even he had some sort of code of honour. He was also a survivalist, he was realising. Switching off the power gave them an advantage, yes, but it would draw up a BAD side effect – One that would more than likely, end very messily. He sighed, but in this he, he thought: the scientists would die at the hands of their own creations. It was... quite a poetic end, in a way. It would be violent and messy with no quarter given. It would be sordid and gruesome. All that Raz was disappointed about was that he might not be the one to strike the killing blow.

Then again: either way, the bastard was dead!

With that thought, Raz struck a scientist through the throat and hurried after Haimon's shadow.

In Raz's opinion: Haimon was for all intents and purposes: a dancer of death.

In a brutal show of skill and finesse, every move served a purpose – and all who fell did not rise again.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Vanguard leapt over the fallen hybrid's tail, avoiding the plasma cannon of a Yautja that materialised out out of nowhere. He had only enough time to blink, before acidic blood splashed all over his back. He only had a split-second before he tore out of white lab-coat and shirt, left standing half-naked. He gaped, watching the acid eat away at the material and into the flooring - then froze, hearing a rumbling trill.

Slowly turning around, Vanguard looked up at the large, hulking Yautja - and was surprised by the smaller-shaped face to him.

"You smell... like Yautja," it growled, marching towards him. Before he could react, it had grasped his bicep. "Why?"

Vanguard lowered his gaze. "...Dunstan didn't just experiment with hybrids."

The Yautja pulled back and dropped him; and forced him to turn around.

For a moment, there was silence, and then: "You have markings on your back. They are light, but are there."

It was the reason he always wore shirts and had demanded a private bathroom. "Yes."

Another silence, then: "Where are you going?"

Vanguard didn't think to question his luck. "To the control room. I know a Hybrid is heading that way, but he's not like these ones. If we destabilize the reactors, and initialise the self-destruct sequence, this entire ship will be destroyed - and everything inside of it."

"How do you know this.. Raz, will be there?" the Yautja asked.

Vanguard paused. "I... created him."

Those mandibles and teeth were truly a frightening sight, he mused as the Yautja roared. "You are a scientist!"

"Yes, but I am also the one that gave you the information to find this place," Vanguard replied. "Now, are you going to help me, or kill me?"

The Yautja blinked, then folded his arms. "I am Vayuh'ta, Blooded Warrior."

"Vanguard," Vanguard replied.

"Then let us go, Vanguard. The Elder can decide what to do with you."

He could deal with that... (No wait; just shoot him now to get it over with) - But Vanguard didn't say this out loud. He nodded, and lead the way.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I can write better than anybody who can write faster, and I can write faster than anybody who can write better."<br>~A.J. Liebling (1904-1963)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator, AVP or a Dragon.**_

.

.

Chapter eleven

.

.

.

Ciara and Scythe were the first to leave the small cavern as Damien began an assault on the larger-than-thought-possible Xeno. Tiger and Taisto were next, both keeping as much distance between the other as they could, as they did so. Star, Myra, and Ash were last: Star with an excited grin while Myra shook her head in exasperation. Ash wore his mask, so no one knew what his facial impression as, but his body movements sure were enthusiastic. As they entered the large cavern, the two Yautja were hard pressed to actually make some ground. It was completely covered in acidic blood; thus making movement for those without an immunity to the acid... very challenging.

"This is... interesting," Myra spoke up.

They watched Damien cackle madly as he charged to a Xeno, which had been cut down to size. He used only his scalpels to slice through its appendages from the bottom-up.

"_Very_ interesting," Ciara agreed tonelessly.

"We're not going to let them to have all the fun, are we?" Tiger asked, watching Fang climb up a Xenos back to start cutting at its head.

Ciara turned and bowed to her sisters, gesturing to the battle and told them: "Have at it." She didn't have to say it twice. The three were rushing headlong into the battle.

Tiger slid across the acidic-bloody floor, arms waving wildly as she tried to regain her balance, catching a xeno upon its ankle. It screeched in pain and settled its attention solely on her. One didn't have to be within arm's reach to know that Tiger fully instigated the fight from there. Single-handedly, she grasped its tail to pull it askew to the floor. Where then, she began to beat its head in with as much force as she could before it regained some sort of equilibrium.

Ash and Taisto took all of this in, in silence. Mutely, they calculated their changes to avoid as much blood as possible. Sadly, this was a futile task. There was hardly an inch bare of acidic-blood close enough for them to reach the opposite side of the cavern. Scythe and Ciara stood unaffected in one pool of it. They stood side-to-side, gazes unwavering from their siblings, who were thoroughly enjoying themselves...

Scythe suddenly spoke: "You realise you are spoiling them."

Ciara shrugged. "Let them have their fun."

"And if one of them gets hurt?"

"Then they will learn from that."

"And if they die?"

"Then they can haunt us for the rest of our lives."

"That's hardly reassuring."

"I hardly care."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Point." Ash and Taisto blinked between the two of them; and then were subjected to the mismatched gaze of a certain, bladed-tailed hybrid. "You two eager to get to the other side?"

"Of course they're eager," Scythe replied for them. "They're Yautja. From what Scar told me, the older one is a Bloodied Warrior. The younger one is on his Trial."

"Trial?" Ciara mused, "Such a word for survival or death to be accepted by society. Hardly seems worth the effort, but the thrill involved... that's a bonus."

Ash and Taisto just stared; and then a familiar sound of guns firing, echoed the chamber.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Joy and Joel had not spoken since Shadow had stepped out of the shadows. Well, not about each other. Instead, they had fallen into the good-old game of: I Spy. Of course, this soon became boring as there was nothing but... rock and shadows all around them. So they had fallen back into silence. But they got a good ear-full of what Joy's siblings were doing to the Xenos in the cavern. Joel was certain that if he had not trained as a die-hard marine, he would have thrown up ages ago at the guts that were strewn everywhere...

"You have quite the mental imagery," Joy said with a smile.

Joel jumped a little, turning to face her. Ah, so she's telepathic, he mused and he shrugged at her smiling nod—then paused. H He thought he heard something – _There!_ "Here we go!" he whispered and Joy winced as she brought up her gun and began to fire. Lily, Shadow and Dmitri charged into the fray – causing Joy and Joel to fire up at any Xeno crawling on the ceiling.

The noise was loud and headache-inducing and Joy was still weak from her wounds. The effort to hold up the gun was taxing for her. She could feel every inch of her pain amidst the pain of the Xenomorphs. The only thing that kept her firing was her ingrained sense of survival. She may be highly empathetic and feel others pain, but she was part of the Aeglaeca Hybrids. She wasn't about to fall to her death... at least, not without a fight. With that thought, she poured all of her anger and resentment, simmering under the surface. She began to picture each and every scientist faces amidst the Xenomorphs. And then the trouble started...

Her eyes turned entirely black.

With a growl, she leapt to her feet and spread her arms, flexing he claws as she roared from the core of her very soul.

...And gave into the will to survive.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ciara and Scythe stiffened as soon as they heard that roar. They looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place between them.

"What was that?" Ash asked clearly, staring towards the direction where the roar originated from.

"Joy," Scythe replied with a glance at them, before turning to Ciara. "Go. You're the only one who can calm her down. She's greatly injured and she won't last long."

Ciara nodded, her eyes unmoving from the scene opposite her. "Watch them," she ordered, her tail pointing at Ash and Taisto. "Get Damien to help them across." And with that... she dug he heels into the ground, leaping at a greater distance as she headed for her sister. Joy's wounds had been serious. When she fell into her bloodlust in extreme survival situations or extreme mental trauma: she lost all sense of pain and self. Once, she had almost died. The only reason she was still alive as because she had fallen unconscious. Even then, she had been determined to attack anyone within reach before the medics had finally, successfully, sedated her to heal her.

Ciara shuddered and closed in on Joy's location.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lex was startled by the unbridled brutality that her offspring wrought upon the Xenomorphs. She was awed by the sheer physical power and prowess they showed as they did so. She turned to face Scar and found his gaze narrowed in on each of the Hybrids one at a time. His head was cocked as he analysed them. She took the time to re-familiarise herself with his features. It had been some time since she had the time to do so, in depth. Despite the battle going on and the possibility something could attack from behind, she compared Scar of the now to the Scar of her past. Truthfully, other than a few scars and a more haggard, rugged, firm physique and appearance – he looked the same. But unlike last time, he seemed more... mature. Perhaps it had something to do with the two centuries that had gone by since she last saw him.

As if he could feel her gaze (which he probably could, she thought), Scar turned and cocked an eye ridge at her questionably.

Lex only smiled and looked pointedly at the Hybrids, their children. "Are you analysing them as if they're going to become part of your Clan?"

Scar took a moment to answer her, running his amber gaze over her before turning away. "Yes," he replied and folded his arms. "You already know the conditions which our... children, are allowed to become part of the Clan and return with us. I am also curious in regards to their... strategies in battle."

Lex could only nod in reply, having no answer to that. Since she had woken up, she often caught herself considering different ways to kill something (or someone). She would flinch from her thoughts, trying to hold onto whatever humanity she had left. Then, she would remember she wasn't exactly human anymore; thanks to a certain (technically a few) someone. She sighed; unaware that Scar was staring at her in the same way after she'd given him that plasma cannon.

"Why did you decide to help me?" he asked finally.

Lex blinked back into awareness. She didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She knew exactly what it was. She just didn't want to think about it. The darkness. The cold. The fear of death. The thrill after the horror of killing her first monster as it struggled on the end of the spear. The death of her friends (newfound friends). No. It wasn't a happy memory. But, she owed it to Scar to tell him. She stepped closer, realising her hands were wringing themselves together.

"Can we sit down while I talk?" Scar nodded and sat almost precariously beside a boulder, which would allow Lex to speak to him at eye-level. Smiling, she sat down and for a moment, neatened out her clothing as she thought of how to begin. When she looked up again and caught his gaze; she steeled her inner strength and began. "My first impression wasn't exactly... nice," she started awkwardly, but Scar showed no sign of being offended. Taking another breath, she continued: "One of you threw me aside; another kicked me and went to kill me. Ironically, I was saved by a... kainde amedha, before he could. Weyland, Sebastian and I ran and... You killed Weyland..."

Scar nodded. "I was going to leave him alive. He was sick. It would have been dishonourable, and the Kainde Amedha would not find him suitable."

"What happened then?"

"He attacked me."

Funnily enough, Lex understood. A flash of sadness swept over her, but she shook herself out of it, and continued. "Sebastian and I escaped that room you couldn't enter. We found the history of the place there, written on the walls. I decided to align myself with you. I had no other choice if I had wanted to live."

"But you saved me from the Queen, when you didn't have to," Scar pointed out.

Lex nodded mutely, unable to continue. Then she regained her strength and forged on. This was harder than she had thought. "You saved me when you didn't need to," she replied. "And during my time with you, I came to... er... like you? I suppose..." she ended awkwardly, folding her arms and looked away. Scar paused at that and then snorted in amusement. Lex narrowed her eyes in anger and punched him in the arm. "Don't laugh!" she practically growled. "It's not funny!" Scar couldn't help it: he fell to the floor as he laughed. He had the thought that had Haimon seen him, he would have been torn between joining and shaking his head. As it was, Lex leapt on his chest and started beating at him. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she roared, trying to stop him laughing at her.

Scar growled lowly, and effortlessly reversed their positions. Lex instantly quietened; her eyes wide open in surprise as she stared up at him. She could feel his warmth as he leant over her, resting on his elbows. Her breathe caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. He was so close – Suddenly, a roar echoed the cavern, and Scar was off her and staring into its direction. Lex didn't have time to miss Scar's presence because, from behind them: came a stream of kainde amedha.

"They're still ugly motherfu—" She didn't even have time to curse at the bastards. She gripped her spear and extended it to its full length, and lunged. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Scar battle his own trouble-makers. She frowned at his movements, which seemed so much more like a dance than her own, awkward and clumsy movements. However, the thought she was surviving the horde of demons, brightened her inadequacy in regards to looking like something out of poetry in motion... and god, those muscles!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Vayuh'ta had not lived for all these centuries, to trust people at face value. However, there were some thing no creature could lie about. Two of those things were: their scent and their heartbeat. The scientist he followed smelt like a Yautja; and his heart had not tripped over his words. Those two facts were the only reasons he had not killed Vanguard. He had created one of these hybrids, after all.

However, there was that small question of how he had Yautja DNA, that made Vayuh'ta curious.

"Why did this... Dunstan, experiment on you?"

Vanguard paused, looking up from the rifle had swiped from a dead soldier. "Good question," he replied. "Maybe you should ask him. Wouldn't do you much good though. I've tried getting answers from him for _years_."

"You have no idea?"

"I have a question," Vanguard abruptly asked. "Why do you speak English so well?"

"I was taught by my Godfather," Vayuh'ta replied, going along with the change of subject. "He has learnt many languages over the centuries."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Vanguard said as he kicked over another dead soldier, and grinned at the sight of extra ammo.

"...I guess he is," Vayuh'ta agreed. "But he is also unforgiving. He has declared vengeance on the all scientists aboard this ship, for using his son's DNA to create these Hybrids. You fall into that category. You may not like him."

Vanguard shrugged. "I knew the risks when I sent the information."

"And still you went ahead with it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That is a personal question, Vayuh'ta," Vanguard said, and for the first time: he looked directly in Vayuh'ta's eyes. "Will you tell me why you seem smaller than the traditional Yautja, and why you have lips behind those mandibles?"

Vayuh'ta blinked, but supposed he should have suspected he was shrewd enough to notice his difference to other Yautja. "My mother was human," he admitted. "She was the daughter of a soldier, who came to live amongst the Yautja. She managed to attract the attention of my father, who took her as his. But, my mother was... traditional. She wanted marriage and to be his only wife. Yautja normally don't marry. He could not change for her, so they split. But she was already pregnant with me."

"Naturally?" Vanguard asked, his brows risen in disbelief.

Vayuh'ta shrugged, looking away as his heart fell heavy. "I am unsure. I only know her from others' memories. She died giving birth to me, prematurely."

"I'm sorry," Vanguard said and rubbed at the back of his neck, and then sighed. "Dunstan is the head scientist. He's actually 230 years old. He tested longevity experiments on his sister, my mother. He used DNA from a Yautja who had visited Colorado. My mum died giving birth to me, but I was the success that allowed them to keep Lex alive for all these years. But, there was a side-effect..."

"What was it?"

"I received the Yautja's memories... He was an Elite Hunter, sent to eradicate a Kainde Amedha infestation... and a u'darahje."

Vayuh'ta stiffened at those words, then reeled and grasped Vanguard by the shoulders, lifting him up. "If what you say is true... then you... he... was my... father."

Vanguard's jaw dropped. "Pauk!"

"...Indeed."

.

.

* * *

><p>"The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense."<br>-Tom Clancy (1947-), paraphrasing Mark Twain


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator, AVP or a library... but with all the books I've got, I'm well on my way!**_

.

.

Chapter twelve

.

.

.

Haimon and Raz were, for a lack of a better term: in a bit of a pickle. Raz dimly wondered where he had even hard that term, before casting it away and engaging the fight with... whatever it was that was fighting him. It was a relative, and of _that_ he was sure of, but _only_ that. The thing that was trying to impale him was startlingly very similar to him... except not as attractive. Call him cocky or arrogant, but it was the truth. He knew he wasn't beautiful by pure human standard, but by his own, well... he was the handsomest thing around.

Of course, considering his opposition, he'd win hands down.

There was nothing remotely beautiful about this... brother of his (and he used the term lightly). It was absolutely hideous. It had a warped body that as both Yautja and Xenomorph, but it was uglier and disgusting. It had a disfigured head that didn't seem to know whether to be a Yautja head, or a Xenomorph head. It came out looking like a demented watermelon that was trying to be oval, but squashed at four corners. It didn't have a mouth! All it had was a gaping hole at the bottom of its... snout, if it could be called that. And a tongue dangled as if it had been pinned and forgotten there on its... nose?

Haimon's opponent wasn't exactly any prettier. It had five too many legs and was doing nothing for itself by moving. It kept tripping over its own limbs and the only reason it hadn't been beheaded yet was because its skin was tough as nails despite its appearance. Haimon stepped back for a moment, looking at it blankly even as his eye twitched. "This creature is annoying!" he decided and fired up his shoulder cannon.

One blast... and it didn't get back up.

Now only Raz and his opponent were left moving in the room that had suddenly become drenched in... _other_ monsters.

Raz forced the creature back, taking a swipe at the creature's head and slicing its eye. It retreated a few steps, roaring in anger and pain. He didn't give it time to recover. He leapt into the air, tail swinging around as he landed on its shoulders, forcing it to the ground. With a disgusting squelch, his tail sliced through the creature's forehead and into the cerebral and neo cortex. Instant death. Well, he double and triple checked by taking apart the body and throwing the individual pieces into different corners of the room.

Overkill? Maybe. But he was a cautious killer.

Never leave an area without making absolutely sure that anything he had fought was truly completely and utterly dead.

Paranoid? Meh. Paranoia had long since kept him alive.

Particularly when the scientists put him into The Arena. Though, come to think of it: he was never left in there for long...

"Excellent work, Raz," Haimon complimented, his mandibles lifted, but not in aggression. Completely the opposite. Raz shifted his stance, appearing embarrassed by the compliment. However, he instantly hardened up and strutted past the Elder towards the control room. Haimon spared an amused glance around the room before skipping after the hybrid he'd come to adore; almost as much as Scar, except Raz was his Grandson – and a rather destructive one at that.

Excellent!

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

When Joel saw Ciara leap into the fray, he was relieved. However, that relief would have to go on hold – a horde of fifteen bloody bugs were trying to impale him at once. He was just lucky that Lily liked him enough, to save his ass. He fired at any bug he could: left and right and front and back and up above. Down was a real problem, though. The amount of times that he had almost accidentally stepped in acidic blood was a cause for worry. In fact, he only had a small round bit of dirt to... hobble on. The rest was like a stream of green-yellow stream that sizzled at the ground beneath it.

He was for all intents and purposes, well and truly: trapped and fucked!

"What's the matter with Joy?" Joel asked Lily as she grabbed a hold on one of the bugs, only to throw it into another – sending them flying backwards into about three others. Joel had to drop back down to the floor as Ciara threw two bugs over his head. The tails grazed mere inches away from his head.

Lily grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him up. He took the message and secured a hold on her neck as she relocated them to an unbloodied area. "Joy is usually not so... violent," she began as she placed Joel on the ground. "But, there are times when her survival instincts kick in. The effect is what you see. She becomes a blood-lusting warmonger. The only one, who can pull her out of it, is Ciara. However, there have been a few close calls where even she couldn't bring Joy back."

Joel could only gape in disbelief – until Lily saved his neck, quite literally, from a bug.

He nodded his thanks, and continued firing at as many annoying bugs as he could, without hitting the hybrids.

Lily kept by his side, pummelling each and every bug that came too near.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Shadow was having the time of her life. It was like she was back in the Arena again – but this time, with her siblings alongside her. They were very few happy memories for Shadow, but on in particular had always stood forefront in her mind. It had been a day when the scientists had been bored. They had put all the females into one half of the Arena, and the males in the other. They had no idea what was happening to either side however, the prey had been easy pickings. Each had broken off into a different area, cutting down any that crossed into their invisible fighting ring.

It had been a fun day, considering it had only been a test. Of course she had lost the challenge to kill the most Xenos without getting hurt or bloodied, but it had been removed the boredom. However, upon consideration, perhaps this occurrence wasn't the same. But she was fighting alongside Ciara again. That hadn't happened for a very, very long time. It was cause enough for Shadow to enjoy herself. It had been far too long...

However, the fact Joy could be lost to them was a sobering thought. She had no desire for that to happen, so she upped the anty. She was going to give these bastards a taste of hell!

Out of the corner of her eye, Ciara flew past her as she followed behind Joy – who had tripped and fallen beneath fifteen attacking Xenos. Shadow lunged at one of the closest praetorian sneaking up behind Ciara by the tail, and swung it into six attempting to take her sisters' heads off. "Oh, no, you don't you ugly motherfucker! Get your ugly bitchface over here, you warped misshapen cretin, so I can rip out your teeth!"

The praetorian roared and charged along with its fellow fallers. Shadow grinned crookedly, baring her fangs before whipping out two daggers she'd hidden in her shirt. Her chitinous skin showed from the rips and tears she had received during the fight, then her muscles flexed as she plunged the first dagger straight in the neck of her first combatant. Keeping a grip on the dagger, she lifted her torso into a handstand to avoid impalement. She felt the xeno shudder as it screeched in pain as the dagger twisted in its neck. She vaulted over its back, back-flipping to onto the ground – grabbing its tail and launching it to smash into a xeno behind her.

"Hurry up, Ciara," Shadow whispered, casting a glance after her oldest sister. "We can't lose Joy now, not when we're so close to being free."

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Ash, Taisto and Scythe battled a few nice-sized Kainde Amedha. They had only just recently become Drones, large enough for the Queen to send out to fight. Most likely that meant she had used the other scientists and marines. However, that didn't meant they were any less dangerous than their predecessor, older and experienced siblings; especially those larger ones that had bathed the floor in blood. Damien leapt from a level above them, taking two Kainde Amedha with him on the way down. He crushed them beneath his feet, crushing their necks before dusting his shoulders off and stepping off them.

Scythe shook his head at Damien's theatrics. "About time you got here," he drawled.

Damien snarled, but his crystal green eyes shone with amusement. "You're just jealous that I can make an entrance," he retorted.

Scythe smirked. Damien was rarely like this and so he would savour it. "Well let's see who finishes this with... finesse," he said with his pokerface on.

"Gladly," Damien replied, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Scythe nodded and together, back to back, they fought and killed every Kainde Amedha that approached them. Taisto and Ash stared at them, bewildered by the ease in which the two worked together to kill their opponents. They glanced at each other, but Taisto snorted and rushed into a fray of Kainde Amedha. Ash shook his head, mandibles bouncing slightly.

"You can fight with us if you want," Damien offered. "All you have to do is attack the ones that aren't attacking us."

Ash did his best Yautja smile (not that they could see it behind his mask).

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Amber, Raoul, Fang, Claw and Raptor were spread out in a (if you looked at them from above) star formation. Ciara had couched them in this technique. They would stand a certain distance apart, far enough not to interfere with each other's battle and style, but close enough to assist any one of them that became overwhelmed. It had become a mighty popular practise amongst the Aeglaeca. It was the reason they were using it now.

"A little help here!" Amber called out; and Raoul was instantly at her side, pushing a gun against a Xenos head, firing until it dropped to the floor. He whacked another way with the depleted gun and shoved it down an advancing one's throat. "Thanks bro!" Amber gasped, leaping to her feet and took over his spot in the formation. Raoul sent a wordless reply to her through their twin link. He felt her reply and smirked before re-engaging with renewed vigour. No one hurt his sister without dying... or receiving a mutilated limb... or whichever came first, he wasn't picky.

Fang and Claw were running back and forth between their two points, using each other as a point-of-leap as they crash-tackled opponents to the floor. Once they had fallen, Raptor impaled them with his tail. _"There are far too many to keep this up for long,"_ Raptor told them, his voice as calm as ever even as he panted, out of breathe. _"We need to conserve our energy."_

"I'll say!" Raoul drawled, almost panting heavily. "I've saved Amber here, six times now!"

"And I've saved yours nine!" Amber retorted, catching a Xeno by the throat, pushing it back to avoid its jawed, second tongue.

"Details, details!" Raoul growled out, punching on under the jaw. He watched its head fly into the air and get thrown back a few feet, landing awkwardly on the spines on its back. "_Hey_!" he exclaimed before twirling to the side to avoid getting pinned by another. "I didn't know I could do that!"

"You've got quite the arm there, bro," Amber grinned, holding a smaller-sized xeno up in the air, one-handed.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Silver and Dagger stood back to back, using only their daggers to deflect their enemy. When one slashed the neck of one, the other was slashing at the ankles. They worked in unison, each knowing what the other was going to do. They were a force not to be reckoned with. Any that stood before them, who fell, never rose again.

Andre fought near them, keeping some space between then and the Xenos he was fighting by himself. He was using a hastily fashioned spear made from the tail of a dead Xenomorph (unaware Scar had fashioned Lex just like it). He launched when there was an opening and his aim was always true. His system was like this: step this way, step that way, block, block, parry, parry, block, duck, jump, wham into, duck, block, parry, impale, punch off attacking xeno, pull tail – and repeat with appropriate adjustments.

Dmitri was opposite Andre. He held a similar, but unlike Andre: he was tearing off limbs and heads. He would jump at his opponents; force his weight upon until they were on the ground. His legs were strong enough to keep them pinned while he tore off the head or inner jaws. All of this would happen in a matter of minutes, and he would be up and at his next opponent...

Hunter, however, simply waltzed through the bodies of Xenos. He ducked and swerved through the masses, cutting through their ribcages until he came to the human, Ethan. Ethan had become separated from the group; and pinned to the wall, unable to move. He held the Xeno away, using his depleted gun as a barrier that grew less and less with every inch the xeno made, pushing closer to its prey. Hunter smirked as he leapt upon its back, grabbing a hold of either side of its jaw – and pulled back.

The Xeno screeched its pain, but it was unable to avoid the inevitable... with a sickening sound, its head as torn clean off. Ethan stared at Hunter in amazement, and then down at the still half-hanging head... "Remind me to never get on your bad side," he said, accepting Hunter's offered hand to pull him up.

Hunter spared him a shrug. "Keep a watch over yourself," he said, turning away. "I'm only saving you because you're friends with certain siblings of mine."

Ethan nodded, responding dryly with: "That _was_ the plan."

Ethan thought he saw Hunter smile, but played it as trick of the imagination and accepted Hunter's offered weapon. "Well then... You better come up with a Plan B, to ensure you do."

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Kyle, the android, watched from the sidelines. Seeing as he was not human and thus, unable to host the Queen's young, he'd been left alone. So, he was the only one who saw the Queen – before he was hit by her tail and thrown across the cavern. He blinked, unseeing as he fell into what humans called: unconsciousness.

Tiger and Myra were back to back, striking down any xeno that tried to gain advantage and kill them. Star and Sky were doing the same. "Sky!" Star yelled, rushing towards her and with a simple manoeuvre, Sky flung her sister at three xenos. She dropped on them, choking two and headbutting the one in the middle. "OW!"

Suddenly, Tiger paused in her attack, staring open-mouthed as the Queen entered the cavern. The others were too busy to notice, which was something that didn't last long.

Instantly, there was a hush as if someone had decided to hit pause. Everyone froze, mid-attack, and remained unmoving.

Then, the Queen screeched...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

"When the only tool you own is a hammer, every problem begins to resemble a nail."  
>~Abraham Maslow (1908-1970)<p> 


	13. Chapter Filler 1

.

.

.

Scythe

.

.

.

Being a part of the Aeglaeca was a life filled with endless tests. And wasn't life anything but?

From his earliest memory, he had received no feeling of being loved. Oh, he'd felt excitement. But it had not been for him, as a person. And was he even a person? Having been referred to as: _Hybrid, Experiment, Interest Specimen_... he found it hard to identify himself. He was hybrid. A mix between two impossible DNA strands found eons ago in an Antarctica mishap; linked into a singular human strand. His mother was a woman called Alexa Wood. A woman he'd never seen. So it was hard to call her mother. It was enough to know that he had one. And that was all he needed. It gave him a sense of... belonging... If only a little.

Growing up, he'd been treated as a lab animal. He was given tests upon tests, which were given to him on the construct floating in space: his birthplace and his prison. Humankind had come a long way since their first launch into space. Now, they had set out to conquer worlds; as their own planet had become increasingly inhabitable. And this was one reason, why there was no option of rejecting them. He could not say no. Oh, he'd tried when he was younger, but when surrounded by "people" with no moral compass to speak off – and well... it was pretty self explanatory. If he refused orders – he was punished. If he obeyed without question – he was not punished. It was an easy formula to remember and follow. Do as you're told, and: do not let them know you're plotting their deaths behind their back.

Ciara had stressed this to him on the odd occasion she saw him. His lips pulled into a smile at the memory. Cold, cool and calculative. A penchant for mischief and sadism. Sly as a fox. As deadly as a striking cobra. Fierce as a dragon. Those were some of the words he could describe her with. Do doubt, she'd say he was: cool-headed, head strong and steadfast. Fierce and protective. Overbearingly so. Loyal to a fault. She'd also probably so he reminded her of a bear. A peaceful creature until you pissed it off, threatened it or its cubs/

And... along with that thought: she might even call him a great big teddy bear. A fact that, pissed him off. A lot. And she bloody well knew it.

Shaking his head, his leather-like tube "dreadlocks" as they were sometimes called, swung with the movement. He gritted his teeth, latched onto the strands and bundled them together. He pulled a piece of thread from his "blanket", and started to bind them together; simply for something to do. He was mindful of his talons as he gathered them. His "hair" was sensitive to touch, black in colour – the shade of fake leather. Not that many scientists wore such things. The guard were a different story. Real leather was something of a rarity, apparently. At least, good real leather. Not to mention it cost as much as it did to run this place. And how did he know this? Well, that was simple.

Guards gossiped worse than cooks.

Chuckling deep in his throat, the rumbling echoed off the wall and made a nice acoustic sound. He released his hair, and was unsurprised when it fell out of his attempts to keep it back. It always did. Sighing, he considered it a lost cause – again. And it was just as well. He would have to kill the person who saw himself preen himself. For propriety sake, if nothing else.

He leant back against the wall of his bed, the sorry excuse for the name, protesting under his weight.

He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his skin. It was rougher than a human's. The colour was charcoal and, from what he'd been told: on his back were a series of markings the colour of dried blood. His eyes were blood red, the pupils the shape of a crocodiles. A fierce creature he respected.

All in all: his siblings agreed he made for an imposing figure. Impressively intimidating. She had added that he was the most cool-headed of all the Aeglaeca Hybrids. That was until someone tried to hurt his siblings. There was no force on any level of heaven or hell that would stop him from murdering the sonovabitch that dared to do so. He was fiercely protective of them. Being the oldest male, he felt as if it was his duty to do so. Just as Ciara felt it was hers.

Shifting, he tried to get comfortable. A feat that, it seemed, as unattainable. Comfort was not a pleasure he was used to. It was his punishment for... losing his temper on the odd occasion. And why should he not be able to lose his temper once and a while? Cool-headed-ness be damned! How would you feel if you were woken at obscene hours to only to be forced to endure test after test? Most containing the needle-injection kind. Sometimes they poured poison down his throat to find out his bodily reactions. And what bodily reactions did to said body.

Apparently, he had a fabulous toxin immunity. The scientist who'd named him had been quite thrilled. Ecstatic even. He'd practically preened himself, fixing his bulbous glasses and twirling his moustache as he cackled from one theory to the next. It had been both amusing and annoying. So annoying fact, he'd thrown up on the bastard's face. Lips twitching at the memory, a sadistic smirk stretched across his lips, revealing sharp elongated canines. He chuckled throatily, remembering the effect his toxin-filled vomit had. Apparently, mixing a series of toxins with his stomach acid made for a strong, flesh eating reagent.

The scientist had never looked the same again with half his face wrinkled and puckered an angry red. He looked satisfying disgusting. An only had half a moustache.

He still cackled... unfortunately.

Sighing, he let his head fall back against the wall. He wasn't relaxed by any means, but it wouldn't hurt just to close his eyes and drift off for a while. In a world surrounded by grey, his mind made for an amazing escape. There weren't any books to distract him from the growing boredom. So, he daydreamed. He didn't focus on anything. Everything and nothing was fair game. Sometimes he was on a killing spree on the ship. Other times, he was having a picnic on a world filled with green and blues with his siblings. Happy and carefree. And on the odd occasion; he ventured into the dark unknown that left nothing by disquiet and anger fighting for dominance.

A metallic clang, abruptly, disrupted his musings. Blood-red eyes snapped open and glared fiercely at the door. Gritting his teeth, he stood and stretched to his feet. It was now instinctive to stand to attention when that sound came. His muscles were tense, fighting the instinct to kill what was behind the door. He could smell him. The scientist who'd named him: Dr. Hoffman. He had many fantasies of taking the bastard's head. However, he knew that even if he were to succeed: his own death would follow soon after.

And he'd rather avoid dying, if no one minded.

The red, angry and puckered scar on the right side of his face; was Hoffman's most prominent feature. His right eye was covered by an eye-patch. The bulbous glasses were still secured to his face, giving him a single bug. He looked absolutely ridiculous. But woe be they who laughed in his face. As it was, he had a hard time trying to control his smirk. He gripped his biceps tighter. The sharper pain did the job and helped keep his face a neutral mask.

"Scythe!" the scratchy, snivelling voice he used barked. "You are to go the Mess Hall."

And just like that, Scythe was led to the Mess Hall where and his siblings spent their days, when they were allowed. He bared his teeth in a fierce grin, wondering how they were. It had been...five weeks since he'd seen any of them. His grin disappeared when Hoffman turned around. He gave him a look that Scythe did not like. At all. And that was because it actually made a small twinge of fear rush around his stomach. But then, it was gone and he must have imagined it. The door opened. He prowled inside without a glance behind him.

'Now,' he thought. 'What has everyone been up to?'

It was common knowledge amongst his siblings; that they were gifted with telepathy. Scythe had no such aptitude. He could not cast his mind into another nor could he even catch a thought drifting through the "channel". All he was able: was feel. He could feel his siblings' life force. He could not, however, what shape they were in, physically or mentally. Exhaling through his nose, he found himself the first, only one, there.

The sight of an empty room caused his eyes to narrow suspiciously. He wondered what was going on.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Only an hour passed, before Ciara came in; and she looked as confused as he did.

"Do you know what's going on?" Scythe asked as she came to a stop before him.

She shook her head, casting her gaze towards the window. She always watched the stars. Something about them captivated her. Scythe found them... _interesting_, at most: but he wasn't struck in awe over them. "Not all," she replied, voice soft and hoarse. She sounded like she'd been yelling recently. It wasn't often that Ciara yelled at anything. She rarely ever raised her voice. Unless she was fighting a Xeno or some other hostile: she was, if anything: calm and cold. Detached might be the better word. Scythe found it amusing that she called him calm-and-collected, when she was epitome of it.

"What do you know?" Scythe asked, shifting, rolling his shoulders as he settled back against the wall. He let himself slide to the ground, noticing Ciara do the same. Again, he marvelled their differences. He was more muscular, but her slender frame belied her actual strength. Should she wish it, she could have lifted him up with her bladed tail alone, and slung him over her shoulder and into the wall... All without batting an eyelash.

He would never admit it to her face, but he found it a bit unnerving.

"We're being sent to... eliminate some troublemakers," Ciara sighed, letting her head fall against the wall. She relaxed her posture as she let her guard down. Her eyes closed, her tail curling around and draped over her lap. Her gold eye opened slightly. "Only you and I."

"How many?" he asked, looking to the stars. He found an interesting butterfly nebula... Ok, ok, he stargazed! Sue him!

"Single vessel. Twenty passengers. Search and destroy. No survivors."

Scythe nodded, going through the statistics. "Human?"

"Not all, I'd imagine. There might be a few androids. Orders are to retrieve information before destroying."

"We waiting for anyone in particular?"

"The android who's taking us."

"We know this android?" Scythe asked, and at Ciara's look he shrugged. "I like to know. They are... surprising. Programming or not, I've found some can be quite... rebellious."

Ciara chuckled, shaking her head. "I suppose they're interesting. Some can be more human than human. That says a lot," she finished thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

Scythe smiled in reply, but it vanished when the door opened, and Dun-stain entered. Immediately, brother and sister snapped to their feet. Unfortunately, their instincts didn't go so far as to kill him on sight. Over the years, they'd grown a healthy... wariness, in regards to the man. He'd been around for... quite a while. He'd been the one to make Ciara. And that had been, in human years, about... ninety years ago. He didn't look a day over thirty. That spoke a lot.

The trip was, thankfully, spent in silence. Usually Dunstan would talk to them, marvelling on his experiments as if they were prized stallions. It was to show them exactly where they stood in this situation. And they understood that fact well. Scythe shook him out of his thoughts; the scent of android tickling his senses. He'd always been able to tell human and android apart. It was a female; boy-cut, dressed in an army-grey uniform. Plain-faced, she didn't stick out. Scythe pinned her as an undercover android. She kept tabs on everyone, and reported any rebellion.

This wasn't the kind of android he liked.

"Take them to the coordinates of the traitors," Dunstan told her. Then he eyed Scythe and Ciara with a creepy look, both growled, but didn't move. "Now, I expect you back in 0-400 hours. Till then, good luck and make me proud!"

Shivering in disgust inside, scythe bowed and said: "Yes sir," like the obedient hybrid he was.

When Dunstan sauntered off, he sneered at his back; after making sure android didn't see his face.

"Come with me," the android said emotionlessly.

"Please do," Ciara drawled, her claws flexing as she followed behind the android.

Scythe shared a glance with his sister. They'd always been able to 'talk without talking'. When they'd first met, neither had known what to make of the other. But, having spent the next few years working alongside each other: it was unavoidable to attain a level of understanding. Some scientists and guards questioned their closeness. But Scythe would give them a disgusted glare and ceremoniously beat the ever-lasting snot out of them. The result had been a one-way month-long trip to solitary-confinement. But it had been worth it to beat the assuming idiots into bloody pulps. Too bad they didn't die, though...

Ciara must have caught his thoughts, because she smirked throughout the entire trip...

Finally, they came upon a broken-down, standard-issued and familiar vessel. Apparently, they were the scientists who had decided to betray the company. Not a smart plan. Scythe had to give them their bravery. The old saying: 3 parts brave, 1 part fool, summed this situation up pretty well. And now he and Ciara would have to... dispose of them.

Hearing the rustle of clothe rubbing together, he turned his head to see Ciara approaching the weapon rack. She wasn't heading for the guns like she usually did. Instead, she was grabbing the daggers. So, this was personal for her. Odd... Unfolding himself from the chair, he prowled to the weapons and grabbed a semi-automatic pistol equipped with a silencer. As he grabbed checked the barrel, he glanced at her. "Anything I should know about the... scientists on that ship?" he spoke low, lips barely moving.

Ciara didn't pause as she ran a keen eye over the blades. She spared him a momentary glance before taking a water stone, and went about sharpening the blade. "Nothing too fascinating," she replied tonelessly. His eyebrows rose in disbelief at the tone. She noticed his look and sighed. "One of them drugged me with an aphrodisiac and put me in a room with a..." she stopped, closed her eyes then shook her head. "Let's just say I have a problem with deciding how I should kill them." Scythe saw red, but then Ciara placed her hand on his bicep. "_Don't_." He could only growl in reply. It hurt not to act out on his protective rage, but somehow, miraculously; he managed. She smirked as his form shuddered in its efforts to contain his anger. "Besides," she continued. "I'm about to kill the bastard. That's my vengeance done."

Scythe thought that didn't matter, but if he took away he kill, she'd be pissed at him. And a pissed off Ciara was a very, very scary thing.

"What's his name?"

"I call him Cherub," she smirked as the door opened.

Scythe laughed as he followed her into the vessel.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

It didn't take long before the halls were decked in blood. And not just the red kind. Apparently, they'd snuck a few monster hybrids. How they'd managed to do so, Scythe didn't know. But his 'siblings' were disposed of. He refused to think that this could have been him, had things been different. That line of thought was nothing but detrimental to his mental health. He was already screwed up enough, thank you. Stepping over a mutilated limb of his... DNA counterpart, he refused to think of the black-and-green, acrid-spewing monstrosity. He'd have nightmares about that creature's too-large, venom eyes and drooling acid mouth. Not to mention how his stomach turned at the thought of it...

Shuddering, Scythe looked around, sniffing the air. Ciara had cut the lights off. The humans were officially blind. This meant Ciara meant business. There would be no honourable, merciful killings here. No hand-to-hand. She would strike as silent as death; and fade into the shadows like some wraith from hell. She'd draw out their feat as if she fed off it, right before blinking into their eye-sight. She'd be the last thing they saw before she ended their problems, right on the spot.

Scythe almost felt sorry for the scientists. Almost.

Deciding to go right, his footsteps made no sound against the steel flooring. Ciara wasn't the only silent killer. All the hybrids had this ability. Some were just better at it. Scythe used it to traverse his surroundings and sneak up on his enemy. Once his enemy figured out he was there, he usually revealed himself and fought them one-on-one. His mind was wired that way. He didn't know why. Sometimes, he even had an urge to take a trophy and then stand somewhere high and roar his victory. Not that he even indulged in this instinct: he'd be subjected to BED: Behavioural Experimentation and Documentation. Not a pass time he particularly enjoyed.

Then, he heard it.

Ciara's dark velvet voice: it was used when she was... playing with her victims. It was as if she was discussing what they wanted for tea, rather than how they were going to die. And somehow, it made her cool, matter-of-fact, detached tone all the more frightening. Scythe was used to it. He'd even mimicked it whenever he was dealing with his regular 'baby sitters': Bob and Chuck, whenever they tried to one-up him. They were grouped together sometimes, when Weyland-Yutani needed to spread their forces. Often their planet-bases became overrun with failures, when they miscalculated (which was often enough considering what they experimented on). Once such planet being: LV-436. Thankfully, they hadn't been needed for that mission. A woman named Ripley had done a fair enough job on that.

Scythe wanted to meet her...

Shaking his head, Scythe turned around another corner and found Ciara. He tail as curled over her head. Pinned against the wall was who Scythe assumed was 'Cherub'. He could see why she called him that. He had a face of an angel. Bright blue eye and such light blonde hair, it seemed to be silver. However, he was smeared with blood. It wasn't Cara's. Hers had a distinct fluorescent-green gleam to it. Feeling safe in his assessment of the situation, Scythe approached. He made sure to let his boots create a clanking-thud.

The man whimpered pathetically. Feeling his upper lip curl in disgust, Scythe addressed his sister. "Are you finished playing, yet? We're behind schedule." He inwardly rolled his eyes as the mana actually started crying. Ciara had that little smirk on her face. It spoke of sinister intentions. Or mischief. Either one. She deliberately turned slowly, drawing out the tension.

"Awww..," she pouted. "But I wanted to play some more."

Scythe sighed as if dealing with a child and looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man was pinned by only Ciara's tail. It had pierced through that gap between his shoulder and collarbone. His metallic, fear-drenched life-force poured out of the wound in a lazy slide; clogging the grey shirt, making it black. He lifted up his left arm, even though he had no watch. The mere action was enough to bring a sinister smirk to his lips. "Ok. But you have five more minutes," he tsked, and prowled off. He could only smirk as the man started pleading and squealing like a big at the slaughter. Then, just as he entered the cock-put, Ciara entered. She had blood on he hands and a splatter mark on her cheeks. Her eyes glittered, her tail dancing behind her. Scythe shook his head, eying her up and down. "You're a mess," he pointed out.

She shrugged and licked at the blood on her hand. She moaned, eyes fluttering. "Cherub tastes nice."

Scythe made a face. "That's disgusting."

Ciara shrugged and walked past him. Her tail whacked him on the back of his head. "Don't tell me you haven't been curious about the taste of blood. I know you've tried it."

Scythe raised his brows, and stated: "It's copperish. I don't like the taste of metal."

"It's an acquired taste," she replied, scanning the computer's data base. She sent him a cocked-browed smirk. "Though, perhaps, it's better if you didn't acquire it."

"But you did?" Scythe drawled as he hauled the deadweight off a chair, falling into the seat. He started to set up the self-destruct sequence. He heard Ciara hum in reply, but she didn't say any more on the topics. Taking her queue, he set up the computer to self-destruct in 20 minutes, once he pressed the button. "Think we'll get out in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah," Ciara replied, pulling out a data disk and installing it. "And look what I found. Apparently they were going to sell those black sheep to the black market."

"For what purpose?" Scythe asked, turning the chair to face her.

Her expression was troubled as she ejected the filled disk. "No idea. But if I were to take a guess... think of dog fights."

Scythe nodded. That's what he'd figured as well. Clucking his tongue, he entered the pass code and they raced each other to the ship. Ciara won, of course. She was built more for speed than he was. They ignored the android watching them and put the weapons away. They weren't allowed weapons when not on a mission. Once they were de-armed, Ciara turned to the android and gave her the data task. The android glanced over it, and then pressed a mole on her wrist. Underneath it a section opened up. She placed the disk inside and turned to the hybrids. "Good. Now we can return."

Scythe rolled his eyes and saw Ciara do the same. He chuckled and went to his seat. Ciara probably poked her tongue out at him, but paid it no mind. His boredom was over and done with. They were already half-way back, when the ship imploded... When they made it back, Scythe was separated from Ciara. She sent him a wave, but didn't fight against the guards. Scythe watched her go before he was dragged around a corner, and he lost sight of her.

Shut back in his room, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that the day had been anticlimactic.

Then again, being a 'hunting dog' for a company: you were only let out when you were needed. Then you were caged back up when you weren't.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

And wasn't life anything but?

.

.


	14. Chapter Filler 2

**TIGER**

.

.

.

Punch. Punch. Punch. Return to horse stance.

Punch. Punch. Block. Step. Elbow thrust back. Kick forward. Return to horse stance.

Kick forward. Kick back. Punch. Punch. Jump kick. Drop into a roll. Rise. Punch. Return to horse stance.

Jumping split quick. Block. Turn. Kick. Return to horse stance.

Hold. Three... Two... One.

Releasing a pent up breathe, the 9-foot-3 female relaxed out of her stance. Giving her limbs a shake, she stretched up, almost brushing the ceiling with the tips of her black dagger-like claws. Rolling her neck muscles to ease the strain, she settled gracefully on the floor. She knocked twice, listening to the metallic thud. Scratching the metal, she winced at the piercing shriek and immediately stopped. She could have slowly ground her way out of her cell, but she'd have to hear that sound. Her ears were sensitive to sounds outside the human range.

Being the hybrid she was, she wondered from which side she got her sensitive ears from. Along with every other part of her chemical makeup. Unlike some of the other experiments, she didn't have a tail. Nor did she have chitinous skin. She was muscular, taller and had a penchant for flying into a rage. In fact, she had two sides: the calm side and the side that would tear you apart if you even looked at her wrong. She often grew agitated whenever someone looked her in the eye. And many people did. So many people. The scientists in charge of her caretaking, had often been forced to strap he to the table and force her into a chemical-induced sleep.

She didn't know why, but every time someone looked too long in her eyes: she felt as if she was being challenged. And she did not like being challenged.

Sighing, she tried to quell her growing agitation that would only grow into a mindless rage.

Her temper was like a volcano; and it could erupt at any given moment. And when it did: the explosion could last for an indefinite amount of time. But, she hadn't been named for her temper. She'd actually been quite docile in her younger years, if you could believe it. She'd been named for the black-stripped markings on her sun-burn orange skin. She had to give it to her _'baby sitter'_, for stating the obvious. Her teeth grinded together. The sharp, acidic-metal taste told her she'd bitten her tongue. Pushing the appendage out, she gently gripped it with her fingers and tried to see the damage, to not avail. Where she had bitten, wasn't so easily seen without a mirror. And her '_homely abode'_, was not equipped for such... frivolous needs.

Apparently hybrids weren't supposed to show arrogance in their preening.

Not that it stopped some of her siblings...

Mindlessly, she began to tap on the floor. Her temper had abided her cool-headedness. The taking-down-an-enemy-that-wasn't-there, had curbed most of her... aggressive need to do something, but it had not dulled all of it. Its level had lowered to a point where she could control it. However, it wouldn't take much for her to explode again. Her temper had become increasingly troublesome as of late. She didn't even know why she was pissed off most of the time. The scientists had chalked it up to hormones, and perhaps she had a great deal of them.

She didn't know – but Ciara: didn't fly into a rage as much as she did. In fact, none of her siblings had that much trouble with their temper. Although, they weren't immune to losing it either. Though, there was something to be said about her sister's eerie mismatched eyes. That cold, steely intelligence were truly a remarkable weapon. Ciara had mentioned that her own demonic orange, molten lava eyes were fierce and often flared with her rage. A truly terrifying sight – Laughing at herself, Tiger shook her thoughts away. _See_? This is what happened when you were locked in a room for an extended period of time. You began wondering about things. Like similarities between siblings. Especially tempers. That's right. She was thinking about tempers.

"Bloody hell!" Tiger growled out, slamming a fist on the ground, "I. Need. Out. I _can't_ be in this room any longer!" She leapt to her feet and charged to the door. She slammed her fists against it. One. Two. Three. Four times. "LET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I TEAR THIS DOOR OPEN AND TAKE YOUR HEADS FOR MY TROPHIES!" Each word was punctuated by another slam against the door.

Then, a miracle happened. The scientists listened!

But they'd brought friends...

Before she knew what was happening: she was writhing on the floor in pain. Above her, stood her baby sitter; dressed in the stereotypical lab-coat that was left undone. Her white-blonde-bleached hair was pulled back into a bun. Her shirt was tight and revealing. Desperate, was the word that came to Tiger's mind. "Now," the woman said in that damned reasonable tone, "I know you weren't having a temper tantrum. You know how I _hate_ temper tantrums," the beady-eyed woman dared to taunt. "But, it has been decided you have been allowed to... _go play_ in the Mess Hall. Now, if you promise to behave, we can head over there right now. But we aren't leaving until you start behaving. Do you understand me, Tiger?"

Tiger gritted her teeth against the aftershock. She tried to still her limbs, but they kept shaking. Apparently they didn't want to listen. Forcing down her pride, (with great difficulty, she might add), she replied, "Yes. I will behave. Can we go now... _**Please**_?" she added at the raised eyebrow, almost snarling as the word left her lips.

"Yes," the woman dared to smile as if she was a toddler, "We can go now."

Tiger stood, shook out her limbs and forced them to cooperate. If she stumbled on the way, she didn't notice. She was too busy revelling in thoughts of killing the bitch. _'One day,'_ she promised to her back, _'One day you'll be at my mercy. And when that day comes...'_ Her thoughts drifted into a dark madness, inarticulate as her mind pondered all the possibilities.

So many ways to skin a cat: the only problem was... deciding which one to use. Oh, she'd just have to use them all then, she grinned as a demonic flare darkened her eyes.

When they finally came to the door that led into the Mess Hall, the bitch was called away before the door could be opened. She was gone the second she finished reading the message, leaving Tiger on her own. Unfortunately, the Guards were a constant background scene. She still had to be on her best behaviour. Damn it! Casting them a deadly glare coupled with a growl, which amusedly caused them to tumble back a few steps. Feeling better already, she pivoted on her heel and pushed the doors open in the middle. Entering the familiar surroundings, her yellow eyes fell upon another familiar sight.

"…_Scythe_?"

"Tiger," her older brother greeted, raising a hand in greeting from his position against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded, marching towards him.

Scythe kept his eyes away from hers, looking towards the stars. "Same reason as you."

"To play?"

Scythe snorted, "No, we're being sent on a mission."

"They never partner me with you," Tiger pointed out, but inside she was pleased.

Her brother shrugged his shoulders apathetically, "Can't say I blame them."

She hissed and narrowed her eyes. "You on their side now, are you?"

Posture stiffening, he turned fully towards her and held her gaze. Tiger felt her temper rise, but then, Scythe was talking. She could practically taste his rage on her tongue; a cloying, pungent aroma that drenched the air. "Don't you EVER dare say that to me again, Tiger. I will NEVER be on THEIR side."

Tiger took a deep breath, held it; counted to ten: then slowly released. "I'm sorry. I've been... having troubles with my temper. More than usual."

Scythe relaxed, but his stare still held hers. He slowly approached then breathed in through his nostrils. Then, he made a face and backed away rapidly. "You're in heat," he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, this time refusing to meet her eyes. "That's probably why. Lily gets the same way as well."

"You've seen Lily?" Tiger asked, smiling at the name of her gentler sister.

Scythe nodded, "A while ago."

"What about Ciara?" Tiger asked, smirking. Maybe she could use such information (though the fact that her temper completely erased her sense of sanity was lost on her).

Scythe shuddered. "Can we NOT talk about this?" he asked in a pleading tone Tiger had never heard before. "This is... disturbing. Ask someone else!"

Tiger decided to be merciful and ceased her questions…

Then, the door open and Dunstan entered the building. There was an obsessive, but wrathful gleam in his eyes that instantly set Tiger on edge. "Ah! My pretties! I have a job for you. We've had a… malfunction in one of our laboratories. I need you two to go to Section K96 on the North End." Here he frowned and sighed as if feeling a sudden sense of loss, "And it pains me to order this: but you must kill all the Xenomorphs…. But you must leave the Queen alive. I cannot have that entire colony die out. Remember! I want that Queen left alive. Pride here will take you to where the Xenomorphs are."

Tiger noticed Scythe narrow his eyes on the female android with a boy cut, but they were already following after her.

Well, she smirked; at least this would help curb her rage!

Scythe narrowed his eyes on a spot on his sister's back as they were lead to Section K-96 on the North End. He'd been here a couple of times with Hunter and Ciara, but never Tiger. For some reason, this place was always having trouble with Xenomorphs. No one knew why, they'd just learnt to a): deal with it and b): send only those they could afford losing there. After all, there was a lot of money in what they were doing. The planet itself had a rich ecosystem that had been maintained and preserved by the scientists hoping to restore life on planet Earth. Fat luck of chance it'd ever happen, but one could always dream.

However, Scythe wondered: why were they sending Tiger to this sector? She was notoriously trigger-happy and this made Scythe wonder why Tiger had been chosen. This mission required stealth and finesse. If anything, Tiger was a messy killer. She could move like Hunter, quiet and quick, but when her temper was triggered: she was _anything_ but quiet. But that still didn't give him any clues. He never thought what the Scientists (especially Dunstan) might have planned for them, but this basically spelt trouble. With a damned capital T.

"Tiger?" She turned around and looked him square in the eye. Scythe tried not to directly look back, but it was hard. His instinct was to look everything in the eye. He never backed down or turned away… unless it was Ciara. But, he often found that in the presence of strong females: it was difficult to hold their gaze. But this time, he managed. He cleared his throat. "I don't like this. Be careful on this mission, okay?"

Tiger snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nothing's ever going to hurt me, brother. Mind yourself!"

Scythe rolled his eyes. If there was one thing about the Aeglaeca 20: they were arrogant. Especially the females.

Pride, the android, finally left them when they finally arrived at their destination. The place was curiously (and worryingly) absent of any guards and soldiers. The entire compound appeared deserted except for the androids left at the dock. This was… troublesome. Obviously something had happened that the Scientists wanted no one to know about…

And this time, he felt Tiger's self-confidence falter just a bit.

Tiger glared, her sense of smell picking up a scent she'd long since tried to forgotten. She had grown up alongside an Alien Queen who had been given the mind of a human. She had become… friends wasn't the right word. But they had many conversations before Dementia had been taken away. The only person Tiger had confided in about Dementia was Ciara. Ciara had been furious with Tiger about not talking about the Queen. But she had not said why… but…

"You okay, Tiger?" Scythe's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts.

Tiger shook herself out of it and turned to him. "Let's just get this over with."

That, Scythe felt: was not exactly comforting to hear. Especially given the haunted tone of Tiger's voice…

And as they breached the barrier between safety and the hunting zone both Aeglaeca prepared themselves for battle.

If it was ever shown they'd run out that door screaming without bringing the head of the Xenomorph Queen… they'd never hear the end of it.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

In the deepest, darkest and warmest part of the complex; a large shadow quivered – a long and ridged, chiton-blade tail curved in excitement. There was a consciousness approaching. A consciousness she knew very well. She had spoken with it, and one other, for many years – and had befriended it. Tiger was uncontrollable and quick to act in anger to whatever threatened or annoyed her. And now, for the first time in a long time: they were going to meet again. A pleasant feeling thrummed through her acidic blood and a smile, met the lips of a human-like face. Deep set, silver-blue eyes acted like flashlights in the dark.

_'Shall we take care of them, Mother?'_ her children ask via their mental connection.

She considered the question. There were many ways in which she could answer. But the meaning her children were referring to: would end in their deaths – and that was something she would not allow to happen. _'No,'_ she replied to her children, sending a mental projection of what the aura of Tiger felt like, and the male alongside her. _'These two are to remain untouched. Do not approach them. They cannot _Speak_. Their voices do not breach the darkness.'_

She felt their understanding as they withdrew to watch from a distance.

"Soon, sister," she spoke, her voice a garbled whisper amongst the hum of machines. "Soon…. We shall finally meet."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tiger shivered as she and Scythe entered a dark hallway, which she found strange. It was not often she felt apprehension… wariness, maybe. A creature showing caution was a strong indicator of intelligence. She may be hot-heated, but Tiger wasn't stupid. The reason for her apprehension was that even though the place smelt of dried blood and a memory of fear: there was a strong aroma of pleasure in each killing blow. It almost felt like the kills had been personal to the killer. This was… even stranger. Predators, by natural law, killed when threatened or when they needed to eat. They might live for the thrill of the chase, but there was a certain level of necessity.

Leading the way, Tiger approached the source of the scent, and stopped just outside the entry to the labs – and she noticed something out of the ordinary.

These were scientists. Usually, the less hostile members of another races' species (that weren't part of any particular Xenomorph Hive) were often used as Hosts for the Queen's young. But… these scientists in particular: had been butchered purposefully. As if it had been personal. Mixed expressions of fear and beseeching were contorted and frozen in pain. There was one scientist who had been pinned to the wall with a pole through his shoulder-blades. There were many, many surgical cuts layered across his skin. His face had been sliced away to nothing but mangled flesh on bone. Feeling slightly ill at the sight before her, Tiger rushed out of the hallway, leaving behind what might have been a young woman, who held out her arm in an answered, too-long gone plea behind her

Scythe crouched down; noticing the large footprints that lead down the hallway Tiger had rushed out into… Quickly, he followed after – and caught her at a three-way fork in the path. She was breathing heavily, her yellow eyes glowing with fear. It had been a long, long time since Scythe had last seen such an expression on the usually hot-headed Hybrid. But, that didn't mean he'd forgotten that she could get scared. He had many memories of each of his siblings feeling scared. Ciara and himself had often forgotten their own in wake of their own siblings. It had been their vow to forever protect them: whether they liked it or not.

Slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She had fallen into a crouch as if trying to curl into herself. But, she immediately shrugged him off. Even when scared, she was temperamental. "That's the first time you've seen something like that, isn't it?" he asked as he crouched down before her, keeping his distance as he watched her.

Tiger breathed in, held it: and then nodded as she slowly breathed out. "Yes… It's… not what I thought. I have often thought of butchering the scientists like that, but…"

Her brother looked at her, his eyes solemn and wise. "It is different to see the result of violence with your own eyes."

"Yes…" was all she could say.

Scythe shrugged and straightened his legs. "You get used to it. I forgot, you've only killed Xenomorphs. This is the first time you've seen dead Humans."

"I didn't think it'd be so… so…"

"I would say… inhumane: but this _is_ alien's we're talking about. The criteria, doesn't really fit with their social norms."

Tiger shot a deadpan stare at her brother. "Humour does not become you."

He stared back. "And depression doesn't become _you_ – Let's go down."

Eye brows rose in befuddlement at both the quick switch in topic and the suggestion. "Why down?" Scythe gave her a look and pointed at the hole in the ground just behind her and without further adieu: leapt down. "Oh," she muttered as she looked down into the darkness. "How silly of me…" Rolling her shoulders, she stepped off the ledge. Landing on her feet, she saw her brother leaning against the wall like some mysterious bad boy from some Chick Flick. The one all the girls wanted. She snorted at the image of Scythe in a leather jacket, smoking and in opaque sunglasses – and barged past him.

Scythe smirked and followed behind her, his senses honing on anything that wasn't Tiger or himself.

Then they found it: the nest. This was where the Queen had been laying. The large dome eggs closest to them, however, didn't unfurl to present the launching Face-hugger eager to attach itself to their faces. Surprisingly, they remained closed and coiled within. It set the two Hybrids on edge. This was not standard behaviour amongst Xenomorphs… Exchanging a glance, Scythe nodded to continue forward. Where there were eggs, there were Praetorians, Guardians and finally: the Queen. Each of them leading up to the Queen were deadly combatants. Each Hybrid had a battle scar to remember that truth. While they might boast their own fighting excellence, even they were realist enough to realise that each time they were sent out: there was a chance it could be their last.

They would have to remain cautious. _Very cautious_. They were paranoia defined.

Tiger's senses were hyper-alert as she stepped out into a large room by the boilers. It was where the eggs were kept warm. They seemed to prefer the heat for the eggs, though the Xenomorphs themselves could survive the harshest of climates. Tiger herself preferred the most tropical, humid of temperatures. She could handle the cold, but it was not her ideal atmosphere. Truthfully speaking, she had many dreams of a vast tropical land with flora and fauna that were as equally dangerous as they were beautiful – in an alien sort of way.

Huh… alien. What a coincidence…

Then a presence made itself known and spoke: "It has been a while, Tiger."

Tiger spun to face the voice, vaguely recognising it as a voice she had heard at a younger age. She had no visual reference for the voice, but the presence felt the same and a single word sprang from the back of her mind to her lips: "Dementia." Wide-eyed, the orange-and-black striped hybrid could do little more than stare as she took in who could only be the Queen of this Hive. "You?!"

Dementia bowed her head, "Me."

Scythe's eyes flicked between the two females. "You know her, Tiger?" Tiger jumped a bit at his voice, but immediately nodded, her attention focused solely on the grotesque figure standing before them. Scythe lowered his raised weapon, but did not relax. Instead, he seemed to tense further as he straightened himself out – arms folded as he peered at Dementia. "What are you to Dunstan?"

Dementia hissed immediately at the name, her tail curling behind her as if wanting to launch. "I am unlike the other Queens he has… created."

"Created?" Scythe and Tiger questioned and glanced at each other. That did not sound good at all. They did not know exactly what that meant, but creating Queens from Xenomorph blood and combining them with Human DNA did not sound either sane or safe. In fact, nothing about Dunstan was sane or safe, so perhaps they shouldn't be surprised.

"How are you different?" Scythe asked, relaxing a bit more.

Dementia raised her hand and touched her face, a horrific melding between human and Xenomorph. "I do not know. All I know is that he uses my Children to flush out Humans, but these Humans had been treated with various drugs. My guess is that he wishes to enhance our potential or test whatever drugs he is using on the humans. My children… have begun to question their existence and their place in the world. But this was not what Dunstan wanted. He wanted emotionless machines… the Other Kind he so passionately covets and wishes to control."

"So you're not like the other Queens?" Tiger asked, stepping closer. Dementia was higher than Tiger, so for once: she had to look up to meet someone's eyes. And Dementia's eyes were beautiful. They burned with intelligence. It was a rarity to see a Xenomorph with eyes. The Purer Strain possessed none of the philosophical. Oh, they had cold hard logic that they were the ultimate Predator and everything else must die.

Dementia shook her head. "I was born from the womb of a Human Woman, impregnated with the DNA of a Queen. I was one of thousands, but I survived. The Human who birthed me died soon after. Unlike other Queens, I can communicate with other species and I am far more inquisitive. I _questioned_ my existence. No Xenomorph before has done so."

Tiger blinked. She remembered, now. Dementia had often conversed with her. Together, they had questioned many, many philosophies: though Tiger could not stand to think about them for too long. It wasn't in her nature to think deeply about what came first: the chicken or the egg, or what is the purpose of life? But Dementia had taken to them like stink on a warthog. An ugly analogy, but it worked.

"But that doesn't explain why Dunstan wants to keep you alive," Scythe pointed out from behind Tiger.

Dementia turned to look at him. "He believes that I can birth more humanised Hybrid soldiers, loyal only to him. But he does not grasp the simple truth: _**I **_am the Queen."

Scythe smiled and shook his head, muttering something that sounded like: "Quietly arrogant, a nice change."

"But what do we do now?" Tiger asked, remembering that bastard Dunstan's orders. "We have to kill all the Xenomorphs but Dementia… or we're going to die. But I can't do this to you, Dementia. Orders or not, I can't. But… I just can't walk to my own death either."

Dementia bowed her head, "I have a solution. There is one among my Children who can become the Queen. We will trigger an explosion that will take out the entire complex. My Children will flee into the surrounding forests. The Humans do not often venture there. They've only conquered twenty five acres of this planet. My children will explore this world and make their home here. Unlike other Queens, my Daughter will not lay eggs. She will give birth…"

Scythe tensed. "Your children have risen above the ability to lay eggs?!"

Dementia nodded. "That is why Dunstan wants me, specifically. But, I have made myself infertile."

Tiger froze, "Why did you do that to yourself?"

"I will not allow my children to die because Dunstan cannot control them. And I do not wish this to be repeated again."

Tiger stared at her friend, remembering the awkwardness of the younger Queen she knew, years ago. But here Dementia was now. She was truly a Queen. Even back then, Dementia had talked about having young and caring for them. Xenomorph DNA carried certain memories in their blood. It transferred information from one generation to another. Ciara had told Tiger this. How her older sister had come upon this information, Tiger didn't know.

_'Mother,'_ a keening, telekinetic cry echoed in the darkness_. 'You cannot do this!'_

Dementia looked up, "My Daughter, Dear one. I told you to stay away." A sleek Xenomorph stepped out of the shadows. Scythe and Tiger tensed, eyeing the newcomer warily, but Dementia bounded over to the Praetorian and gathered it into her arms. "I _must_ do this, Child."

Then the newcomer did something neither Hybrid expected, it-she spoke: "But we-_I_ will miss you! You _cannot_ leave us!"

Tiger was stunned and turned to look at Scythe who shared the same expression. They turned back to the scene before them, just as Dementia lightly gripped her Daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I must, Child. _This_ is the only guarantee that you and the Hive will survive. You have been given the gift of life, my precious daughter, and I will not allow you to harm your own child because you cannot let go of me."

The Xenomorphs' glowing eyes bugged out of her head whilst her claws instinctively landed on her belly, curling them protectively. "I-I cannot be the Queen. I am not ready."

"No Queen is ready to rule," Dementia whispered sagely, "But you must. As a Queen of this Strain, you must guide them. Show them how to move beyond what Humans see us as, but never again let a Human rule over you. Please, Daughter, do as I say. I do not wish to see you die."

"Why are you willing to save these Hybrids?!" the daughter hissed, "They're not of our Strain!"

Dementia's eyes flashed. "Do not speak of them like that. They are as much a victim of the Humans as we are. Tiger is the Hybrid who showed me how to fight when I was still young. It is through her that you are able to fight the way you do. And it is to her that you possess such a fiery nature."

The Daughter blinked as Tiger's mind blanked out. Scythe sighed. "Let me guess," he said as he folded his arms. "You're mental link with Tiger, when you were younger, allowed you to imprint certain characteristics into your young."

Dementia looked at Scythe, her eyes conveying her surprise. "You understand what was done? How? No Strain tells how characteristics are shaped into the Young."

Scythe bowed his head and turned away. "It is a long story. Too long for you to hear. Nor is it something I will share easily."

Tiger tried to look her brother in the eye, but her brother avoided it. Dementia also, realising the futility to trying to stare the male Hybrid down, turned to her Daughter. "Please, Child, leave. Take the Hive and get as far away from here as you can without the Human's knowing."

"I cannot leave without a name," the Daughter replied stubbornly. "I will not go until you have named me. You _promised_ that I would earn one."

Dementia smiled. "Capricious child. You're name shall be Caprica."

The newly named Caprica smiled bitter sweetly at the name, bright eyes shining with what could have been tears. Swiftly and choking on a cry, she hugged her mother one final time – and then turned to the Hybrids. For a moment, she said nothing, but then bowed gracefully, her tail arching above her. Scythe swiftly returned it with a graceful flourish, and said: "You should have met Ciara. She'd have been thrilled to meet you."

"Who is this Ciara?" Caprica asked.

Scythe grinned toothily, appearing rather threatening despite his intentions. "We shall meet again. Have no doubt about that. Until then, try to stay out of trouble, Queen Caprica."

Caprica blinked and took one final look at them. Tiger blinked, uncertain of what to say. What could be said at a time like this? But, in the end, the look in Caprica's eyes said everything. _'I regret it had to come to this, but I will act out my Mother's final wish._' Resolutely, the new Queen turned on her heel and disappeared into the shadows. A telekinetic screech echoed even on the physical plane – enough for Tiger and Scythe to wince at the vibrations and then… _silence_.

Dementia smiled brokenly after them, her eyes closed as she sent a final wave of love down the Link between her and her children.

_'Farewell, my Children. Live for me and for yourselves.'_

Tiger and Scythe turned around to give the Xenomorph time to recompose herself and then; they set about setting the base up for demolition.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Two Hybrids and a Xenomorph Queen walked out of the building as soon as it exploded behind them. A mushroom cloud of smoke and dust rose in the air behind them, casting shadows and flames in all directions. Standing at the helicopter a safe distance from the building; the Guards and the blasted android Pride were waiting. In no time at all, Dementia was bound and chained in the cockpit of the ship whilst Tiger and Dunstan were forced to keep watch.

"I don't like this," Tiger whispered, not looking at her brother. She didn't want the cameras to pick up her thoughts on screen.

Scythe sighed soundlessly, but like her, he didn't turn towards her. "Neither do I, but we have no choice. If we botch the mission, who knows what will happen to us, Dementia or the others. As much as I hate to admit it, Sis, there's nothing we can do."

"Ciara'd think of something," Tiger growled out, but even she knew that despite Ciara was notorious for getting them out of sticky situations: she wasn't infallible. Scythe didn't say anything to that, because he'd picked up on her mood and he already knew the sad truth that could not be changed. Instead, he nudged her shoulder with his own in a small gesture of comfort. Tiger didn't return it, but she appreciated it.

Dementia looked down at her friend, not saying a word. There was nothing else that could happen. Even if they somehow found out a way to allow her to escape, Dunstan would keep searching for her until he found her. There was no escape until she was dead. If Dunstan believed her Hive was dead, then he would leave them alone. And hopefully, with the destruction of his labs: he wouldn't return to this planet. But, to make this believable, she would have to act heartbroken.

It was easy enough: just the mere thought of never seeing her children again was enough to break her alien heart.

Finally, they returned to the spaceship – where Dunstan was waiting.

"I see you've returned," Dunstan said and looked at Dementia, standing docilely behind them. She kept making keening sounds, but as soon as she saw him: she hissed angrily. His guards took immediate action and hit her with an electrical pulse from their rods. Her pain-filled screech echoed the chamber and the scientist-android was quick to inject a large sedative. The sedative itself could knock out a herd of elephants plus some. The result: the Xenomorph Queen fell to her knees in a make-shift bow before falling onto her side. "Send her to the lower levels. I want a DNA test pronto!" He told his guards and the scientists that had stood nearby.

They were quick to obey. Tiger, meanwhile, had to force herself not to move an inch. Scythe had stood to her side and gripped her arm in a vice, a silent warning that a single move would not be a good idea. Dementia's last plea was the only thing stopping her from launching at Dung-stain's throat and ending his pathetic existence right then and there. But, it was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Her temper was reaching a dangerous level…

Then Dunstan turned to his Hybrids, "Return them to their cells."

Scythe released Tiger and inclined his head in a silent farewell before following his "personal guards."

_'Catchya later, bro,'_ Tiger sent via their mental link as she followed her own guards.

Her big brother sent her a mental projection of a hug. _'Until next time,'_ he replied with a glance over his shoulder.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dunstan was not pleased. His lab had been destroyed. It would take more time than he wanted for the architects to rebuild it. But he still had the Queen… That was the only thing that had made this entire ordeal worthwhile. Smiling in satisfaction, he knocked back his glass of sherry and strutted to the holding cell he had placed his Special Xenomorph Queen. He had some time before the next meeting to gloat over his specimen.

However, that smile was quick to leave his face when he found the Queen lying in a pool of her own acid blood…

She had shoved her own tail through her chest cavity. Through sheer force of will, she had carved her bladed tail from the flesh between collar-bone and shoulder – to the opposite hip.

And he screamed in fury.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator, AVP or a gold mine.**_

_**I have finally opened a box of inspiration, but I had to edit and add something in to the very beginning of the story. If you are an old reader, I would suggest just browsing through previous chapters. And I'll take this moment to apologise for the long delay, and thank all the awesome people who have liked the story enough to add it to their favourites. It makes me smile.  
><strong>_

_**So, hopefully I can keep this flow going. Thank you all, read and enjoy!**_

.

.

Chapter thirteen

.

.

An awkward silence, didn't quite cover it. Not by a long shot. Ever since confessing, Vanguard and Vayuh'ta had fallen into silence as they headed closer and closer to the control room. There were signs that two others had followed along the same path, showing very different styles of finishing off their enemies. One looked like the blade of a Kainde Amedha's tail... Vanguard shook his head, his brain still highlighting the Yautja word for certain things.

For a long time, it had impacted his ability to communicate with others. His Uncle had thought he was only speaking nonsense, and hadn't paid much attention to it. It was only when he was four years old, did he finally manage to filter his brain to speak the language his Uncle spoke. In doing so, he showed his high intellect and had then been taught in many different areas. Maths, science and philosophy were his friends growing up. As a child, he had been prone to temper tantrums often. His studies had helped him to learn about patience and how to be calm.

That discipline had come in handy when he had gone into puberty...

"When did you realise that... you thought like a Yautja?" Vayuh'ta finally asked to break the silence.

"When I hit puberty," Vanguard quickly replied. "It became more noticeable. I was angry more and had an increased appetite for..." he coughed, not wishing to impart that bit of information.

"Ah..." Vayuh'ta said, and they lapsed back into silence.

Vanguard took that moment to look over his muscular, but lean build. His skin was the usual mottled, dark-green colour. And his eyes were an intriguing olive colour. He looked just like any other Yautja, except smaller in physique.

"Did you want to talk about your father?" Vanguard asked tentatively.

"NO!"

The harsh bark silenced Vanguard, but it also drew the attention of three Kainde Amedha.

"Oh, come on!" Vanguard groaned even as Vayuh'ta eagerly leapt at the distraction.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dunstan could still not quite believe it. Vanguard was missing, his collection of scientists weren't replying to his urgent paging, and his creations had been set loose. There were major power failures, and before his camera surveillance had been cut: he had seen a hybrid and a Predator, make their way to to the control room. Everything was falling apart around him. Two hundred years of planning, research and negotiations that had been both tedious and arduous: down the drain. All of it. Rage coupled with pain enveloped behind his eyes, and threw a hand over them, pushing against his temples to stifle the migraine forming.

"Sir? SIR!" an urgent pounding on his eardrums forced him to look up.

He must have looked a mess; because his subordinate instantly backed up as if he was about to explode. He took a deep, steadying breath. "How long do you have until the creatures find their way here?" he asked, inwardly impressed he'd managed to keep his voice calm.

"They're heading to the control room's engine's, sir!" the pitiful excuse of a man whimpered. "They're going to shut everything down!" Dunstan smirked, and seeing it, the man's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Excuse me, sir, but this isn't the time to be smirking! NOW IS THE TIME TO PANIC!"

Dunstan calmly pulled out a pistol and shot his manager of 20 years in the leg; and he fell in a muscle-spasm mess. Casting cool eyes over the still-warm corpse, he approached his personal computer. "Computer. Activate escape pod. Contact Dr. Draven. Tell him Phase Two will soon be on its way."

"Understood, sir," the computer replied.

Dunstan downloaded all of his research and headed to his fridge, where he grabbed a metallic suitcase. Then, with a chuckle, he walked through a secret passage way. He stopped only to type a code into a panel; then disappeared into the pod, whistling a tuneless ditty.

...He didn't see his manager open his acid-green eyes.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ciara watched as the monster-of-a-xeno-queen entered the cavern. flabbergasted by the sheer size of her; she lost grip of Joy. Immediately, Joy spun around - a vision of deadly grace and apathy - and took a swipe at her midsection with rapidly-growing talons. Hissing, feeling the white-hot-stab of pain shoot through her systems, Ciara could only fall haphazardly on the ground. But Joy wasn't going to stop the assault. Whenever she got like this, there was no stopping her. The last time it had been this bad: Joy had been hit in the stomach, her ribcage breaking in ten different places. And she had still continued to attack. Joy recognised no allies amongst the bloody red she was seeing.

Forcing herself to move, Ciara felt the air of her sister's attack lightly skim past her back: before crushing into the stone ground. Glancing back from where she'd landed, Ciara was given only a second to muse on the crater Joy had left behind, before two Xenos charged at her. Reacting instantly, she decided it was high time she used her daggers. Grabbing the hilts at h back, she made an upwards slashing movement: slicing one xeno straight down the middle of their head. She watched the two halves split for a fraction of a moment, noticing the sticky-green insides: then spun around to the second. She struck down, the blade sinking neatly through the tail and into the stone. Successfully pinned, she leapt over it just as Joy cam charging.

Hearing the impact, Ciara spun and saw Joy intertwined with the xeno. But, behind her were a few ambitious praetorians.

However, before Ciara could react; Joy had struck with three bladed tails in her back.

One went through her shoulder, one her leg and the other, her lower back. Roaring, Ciara charged and leapt over Joy, taking one praetorian with her. Rolling, she landed on her back - twitching her head to the side, baring her teeth in a hiss as a tail slammed in the dirt where her head had just been. She reached up and grabbed it under the neck, keeping its jaw away from her. She hissed when its claws raked down her stomach.

"CIARA!" she heard Hunter yell. He appeared behind her, having brought Raptor with him.

Raptor grabbed the remaining xenos off Joy and threw them into a distant corner. There, Joel unleashed a rain of bullets on them and cursed them into next week. Then, Hunter and Raptor grabbed the praetorian above her, its tail coiling like a scorpion about to strike. It screeched into her ear, latching onto her shoulders. Its talons dug white-hot and deep gouges as it was pulled off. Hissing, Ciara watched Hunter and Raptor icily dispatch it.

Raptor sliced off its tail with his; and Hunter slashed again and again at its stomach.

Finally, it gave a final screech and fell dead, but Joy was gone... heading off in the direction of the Queen.

_Damnit!_

Ciara groaned, trying to get up, but could not move without hissing. Her red-green blood smelt sulphuric and metallic. She looked down at it. She was transfixed by the sight. Over her years alive, she had rarely ever bled. she was too much of a professional killer for that. in fact, the only time she got wounded was when she helped on of her siblings. And she'd never take it back. Each would held its story. She saved her siblings. She made sure they lived. Hands shaking, she latched onto Hunter's arm.

Hunter's piecing brown eyes pinned her with that look he had whenever some human was being an idiot. Or appearing to be making a particularly special effort to piss him off.

"Help me up!" Ciara snapped, her own expression fierce.

"Hunter looked down at her wounds with a meaningful look. "Those scratches aren't superficial, sister."

"If I die lying down, I'm coming back to kill you myself!" Ciara growled out.

She was about to say more, but Hunter latched onto her shoulders. She could not stop the pained yelp that came from her lips. Hunter pressed his fingers in deeper as if to point out exactly how serious the wounds were. "You either let Damien bandage those, or I'm knocking you out myself. I won't have you killing yourself, trying to save us!"

Ciara looked into her brother's eyes, and knew the truth. Dimly, she realised that Raptor was single-handedly keeping five xenos from approaching them. She sighed and gently gripped her brother's hand, and he loosened his hold. "Listen, Hunter. We need to get to Jiy. I can survive a bit of blood loss, but the longer Joy remains as she is; she will forget who she is. Her memories will fade until there is nothing by instinct. She will kill everything in her sights. Yiu've seen how she's gotten taller?" she asked, eyes flickering back to the bloodshed where Joy had come up to the Queen.

She idly noticed Taisto and Tiger were fighting together, trying to land a serious injury on the Queen...

Hunter nodded, his eyes filled to the brim with concern. "Yes... I haven't seen that before."

"I have," Ciara whispered, letting her head rest against the floor. "Remember that time on that planet we were sent to purge, ten years ago?"

"Yes."

"I never told you all exactly what happened," Ciara admitted. She refused to meet Hunter's glare, but continued. "She lost control. You all know that much. What you don't know was that she was morphing into a Xenomorph Queen." Hunter gripped her hand tightly, his eyes blanking out as realisation struck. Ciara nodded at the lost look he sent her. "Yes. I managed to pull her out of it by entering he mind and putting up a block. But block's can be broken. That's what happened ere. Think of the form she's in now... as a larvae form." She pushed herself up, urgency in her eyes and voice. "If we don't get to her now, she'll be lost to us forever!"

Hunter gaped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ciara looked away. "Because Joy asked me not to. She couldn't live with any of you knowing."

"Then we need to get you to Damien so we can save Joy. NOW!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Haimon and Raz stood behind the door. It led to Professor. Dunstan's quarters. The Elder had a few choice words to mull over with the ooman, but something was stopping him from just kicking the door open. Raz was silent as well. Despite having learnt that Raz was not a conversationalist by nature; he did, at times; mutter and mumble things under his breath. Having been alone for so long; he had often occupied himself with his own voice. Silence was perhaps nature's best torture device. It did things to the psyche even Haimon could not understand. He'd been trained in silent killing since before he'd even left his home planet with his mother; a dangerous female who was as admired as she was feared.

"Is this the place?" Haimon asked, locking his grip on his swords; bound against his back.

Raz blinked, his fierce blood-red eyes shifting from the door to his... grandfather. "Yes." The one word was accompanied by an intense, yet wary glance back at the door. The Hybrid's talons dug into black chitin. His tail shifted from side to side; coiling and uncoiling as if it didn't know whether to poise in readiness to strike; or make a hasty retreat,

Haimon found the sight of Raz unnerved.., very unnerving.

Then, both froze.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"WAIT!" a familiar voice cried out - Raz's reaction was immediate, he spun about with his tail slashing out - Only to have it captured one-handed by a very familiar scientist, but... he had no shirt on, smelt weird and had weird markings on his skin. "It's a bomb! Dunstan set explosives. We need to get out. We need to get out, _now_!" Questions about the human would have to wait. Haimon noticed Vayuh'ta beside him - and then the four of them were running.

Then, all thoughts were cut as a white-hot explosion shuddered the entire frame of the spaceship.

Chaos ensued.

In the ship… and on the planet below.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"I should have expected Dunstan would keep his data close to him," the manager said as he sat up from the floor. He did not even seem concerned by the wound in his chest. "Now I had better leave as well." He picked up his page and messaged for Vulcan to meet him at the escape pods.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Don't let it end like this. Tell them I said something."<br>~Pancho Villa (1877-1923), last words.


	16. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I do not own Aliens, Predator, AVP or what some people define as 'sanity'. Then again, it is entirely subjective._**

.

.

Chapter fourteen

.

.

Hunter was swift as he danced between and around the Xenos, holding Ciara in his arms a little awkwardly considering she was taller than he was. But he was stronger than he looked and the trip was as smooth as he could make it. Scythe was the first to notice them approach, but he couldn't approach – considering how tightly engaged he was with his quarry. But Ash'tas quickly dispatched his foe and hurried over. He barked at him and Scythe understood. So, with a nod – he hurried to Hunter's side.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"...Joy attacked her," Hunter replied as he looked around for Damien. "Where's Damien."

Scythe pointed up the ledge. "He's up there. He decided to take the high ground since he found a sniper rifle somewhere."

"How the hell did he manage to find one?" Hunter asked, brows rising in disbelief. He hadn't come across any weapons they could use, unless you counted himself. He did, but he didn't think those dependent on guns would agree. Damien wasn't someone who depended on guns... "I didn't even know he _could_ use one!"

"Rule number one in survival," Ciara said shakily, her eyes struggling to remain awake. Her shirt was drenched in blood. "Don't reveal all your talents."

"Second rule," Scythe growled out through gritted teeth. "Minimise risk of injury."

"Third rule," Ciara snarled, eyes flashing sharply upon him. "Don't piss off the wounded hybrid and stand around talking while she's bleeding out as we speak!"

Scythe smirked raised his hands in surrender and saw Ash'tas in a bit of trouble. "Ash'tas and I will cover your back. Hurry!"

Hunter nodded and scanned the ledge for the quickest climb, found it, and within three jumps: came eye-to-eye to Damien. His bright green eyes were quick as he stared at Ciara. "Holy shit, Ciara?!" Damien demanded, looking down at his sister. His expression was comically wide-eyed, and had it been any other time: Hunter might have snickered. But this was not the time nor the place.

"Close your jaw before a Face-Hugger takes it as an invitation," Hunter drawled out as he gently lowered Ciara down. She hissed in discomfort, not particularly comfortable with being so vulnerable. Considering the circumstances, Hunter didn't blame her. "As you can see, she needs medical treatment. And I would suggest haste..."

Damien shot the smaller hybrid a glacial glare that somehow contained heat. But Hunter was already off, helping Scythe dispatch a particularly aggressive praetorian. Deciding to ignore the sarcasm Hunter had shot him with, he grabbed his bag and immediately knelt beside his sister. "How the hell did you manage to get this?" he asked, unable to fathom how such a skilled predator had been hurt so badly. His idea of Ciara was that she was untouchable. He felt as if his world had done a spin and landed upside down on a slight curve.

However, what he was suspecting it was not her next word: "Joy."

"JOY did... _this_?!" Damien screeched (in a manly... er, hybrid, way).

Ciara looked at him for a moment, and then pointed in the general direction behind her. "Joy has lost herself to the, no so metaphorical, beast within. If we don't snap her out of it, she'll meld into a Queen..."

"...What?!" Ciara nodded and Damien saw the heaviness... and the guilt. "This isn't the first time this has happened, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "It happened once before... I was almost too late to stop the change. She made me promise not to tell."

"I thought we told each other everything," Damien bit out through gritted teeth.

"_Everyone_ has secrets," Ciara replied, staring him in the eye. It always unnerved him when she did that. "Some things are just not shared with siblings, no matter how close. It was Joy's wish for you all not to worry about her."

"So that's why you always kept a close watch on her," Damien said as he grabbed needle and thread. "Hold up your shirt, away from your wound."

Ciara nodded and pulled at her shirt until she revealed the wounds Joy had left behind. However, Damien could only see blood. He rummaged through his pack again, and found some cloth. He wiped away most of the blood, revealing just how deep and vicious the wound was. Five angry, jagged lines dug into Ciara's chest, from under her right breast and to her right hip. He could see already it would scar, but he also knew that if they couldn't find or get hold of disinfectant, there could be a chance of infection. And t was a deep cut. The infection could get right into her bloodstream, poison her – and kill her.

Swallowing thickly, he did the best he could as he stitched her back together.

Hunter, Scythe and Ash'tas had made short work of those praetorians; at least the ones surrounding them. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Damien deep in concentration. "We should get up there," he suggested. "When Damien's like that, he tends to forget his surroundings."

Scythe nodded, "I'll stay down here, but first," he said and grabbed Hunter's shoulder. "Do you know what Joy's condition is?"

"Ciara said she was melding into a Queen..."

Scythe felt the blood drain from his face...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Somehow, Tiger and Taisto found themselves back to back amidst a horde of stubborn Hard Meat. Another surprising event was that Tiger had saved Taisto's life on a few odd occasions. This was something unprecedented, but something Taisto found... intriguing. He had fully expected to hate the Hybrids. However, upon meeting them and seeing them in action, he was... impressed by their level of skill. Had they been born amongst the Yautja, they would have been highly prized Warriors. However, Taisto was surprised by his interest in Tiger.

She was distinctly more Yautja than her siblings, despite her exotic colouring and lack of mandibles. She had the same aggression and instincts of a Yautja. However, there was something off about her scent. He couldn't quite place it, but perhaps it had to do with the fact her DNA also contained 'human'. He did not necessarily find it off-putting, more like he was finding it hard to resist. And this had surprised him. He felt like a Youngblood finally having earned enough kills to receive the attention of a female.

It was unsettling.

Suddenly, the scent was close and right in his face. Blinking his electric green eyes slightly toward her, Taisto was frozen muscle. Tiger's smirk was wicked and it something else to his insides – like it had been flipped like a rookie Youngblood on the sparring mat. She leant in closer, orange eyes burning molten. Then, she simply pulled a surprisingly small drone towards her and tore it apart with her bare hands.

Taisto swallowed.

Then she chuckled deep in her throat – danced around him and tackled two praetorians to the ground.

_"Pauk."_

Star and Myra, who had seen it, turned away and gagged.

"That was disgusting!" Myra dry-retched. "I will never be able to look at Tiger again the same way."

"The scientists did say she was back in heat," Star '_helpfully'_ supplied.

Myra glared at her twin. "If we weren't locked in battle right now, I would _strangle_ you!"

"Why wait?" Taisto drawled, eying the two with a heated, glacial glare.

Star blinked, tilting her head even as she blocked a strike of a Xenos tail. "How does he even _do_ that?"

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Andre fell against a boulder. He needed to catch his breath. Blearily, he watched his surroundings with hooded eyes, thankful that Shadow and Dmitri had found him. Had they been a few seconds longer, he might have collapsed. Grimacing, he looked at his arm. It hung limply at his side. Movement jarred it. Excruciatingly. He had managed to get it dislocated. He needed to relocate it and it was going to hurt. Like a bitch. With a grudge.

Gritting his teeth, he looked around for something that would help him. He found it. A convenient boulder he imagined had two neon signs pointing at it. He shook the image away, and filed possible concussion, which could take a turn for the worse. But he'd been hit harder by things angrier than a pissed off, recently one-legged, drone.

"This is gonna hurt," he told himself out loud then put his useless arm into the gap, held his breath and twisted. "FUCK!"

"Awwww," Shadow called out in mock sympathy as she was locked hand-to-hand with a xeno, its jawed tongue between her teeth. "You wanna hug?" she asked, surprisingly articulate despite her current mouthful. Then, biting down, she tore out its tongue and managed to twist around onto its back. "Yuck, you taste growse!"

"And what were you expecting?" Andre drawled, eyeing her as he rolled his shoulder, testing it. "Peach?"

"Chicken, actually," Shadow replied as she drew her blade through the front of its neck – towards her chest.

"...I'm going to find Joel."

Shadow laughed at the veiled insult that he'd rather spend time with the human that irritated him, then her.

"You mean you don't like the taste of Xeno?" Dmitri asked, surprised.

Shadow rolled her eyes, deciding not to dignify that with a verbal response. She did, however, throw a dead Xeno at him.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Sky stared at Joy, uncomprehending the sheer ferocity in her sister's eyes – and the lack of recognition.

It... frightened her, chilled her to the bone, and brought back memories of surviving in a cold, desolate world. But it wasn't just the cold that had... disorientated her, it had been the silence. Like she had been left in a deep, dark void of nothingness. There had been no life on that planet. There had been nothing. Her body had coped with the temperature, but her mind had not coped with the silence. It was the reason why she had formed a mental connection link with each of her siblings. The true reason. Of course, the effect that they could all sense each other was beneficial, but the real reason for Sky was that she hated the silence.

And Joy's mind...

...Was disturbingly quiet.

_'Ciara,'_ she broadcasted, her fear laced through the words. _'I can't hear Joy's mind! What's going on?'_

When Ciara replied after a few agonising seconds of silence, Sky felt the earth drop from beneath her feet. Weak and heavy, she looked down to ensure that the earth was, in fact, solid and steady beneath her. She shook her head, but knew them to be true. There had always been something inside Joy's mind she hadn't understood. A dark passage blocked by a strong, solid steel wall. Now, she knew why...

_'What do we do?'_

_'...I don't know...'_

Sky grabbed her chest, but was distracted as a Guardian charged. Had she been able, she would have roared her rage, frustration and pain. But, she could not. Not out loud. So, breathing in, she opened her mind to the cacophony that was the Hive's collective mind - and roared.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Dagger sat atop the corpse of a recently-killed xeno and tried to catch his breath. "How... big... is this... fucking horde?"

"No... idea," Silver gasped in reply, looking around them. They'd managed to find some breathing room as the Xenos had backed away. For what reason, she did not know. "But I guess we've killed off enough they're becoming cautious."

"Them being cautious means they're re-evaluating their strategy," Claw replied, folding his arms as he scanned around them. "I don't like it."

"Yeah, well, join the club," Silver retorted, then fell to her knees and her palms latched onto the earth.

Claw shook his head, but didn't refute her theatrics. No one liked what was out to kill them. Unless they got some perverse pleasure out of being hunted. Personally, Claw preferred to be the hunter. In the Arena, he could have treated this like a game. But this _wasn't_ a game. One single misstep could result in his, or his siblings, death. True, they could have also died the Arena, but every Xenomorph they had faced there, possessed a microchip implant that, when triggered: sent electrical shockwaves through the mind until the victim either fell unconscious, or died.

These Xenomorphs did not have that.

"We should group everyo—Is that Joy?!"

Dagger and Silver looked up towards something tall, but familiar...

"What happened to her?!" Silver screeched.

Claw eyed Joy and then stiffened when his brown, red-speckled eyes noticed something: "She's... _changing_..."

"But into what?" Dagger asked, feeling fear creep up his spine.

None of them dared answer that question...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Raoul was feeling... awkward. Why? ...Because somehow he'd been separated from his twin sister. There had, of course, been moments he had been forced from her side when the scientist's pulled them apart. But at this moment, this situation, this feeling of not knowing... he didn't like it. As soon as Amber had seen Ciara get hurt, she'd gone off, leaving him behind. He had not expected it to hurt as much as it did, but it had. He couldn't explain it. He and Amber had always had each other's backs, since day one. But, lately... there had been a growing distance between them. Or maybe he was just imagining it. He _was_ running on adrenalin after all.

Breathing in heavy heaves of air, he cast a quick glance around. He saw Lily and Joel a few metres away. A sudden urge to rest gripped him, his muscles suddenly heavy. He shook his head and launched himself in their direction. He needed a bit of a break and he couldn't do that alone.

"You look like shit," Joel drawled, even as he panted and sweated in the dirt.

"Speak... for yourself," Raoul returned and fell to the ground beside him. "Need... a break. Feel so... heavy." Lily vaulted on the spot and grabbed Raoul's shoulders and shook him fiercely and roared in his ear. "BLOODY HELL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Raoul barked, jolting out of his lethargy quickly.

"You were falling asleep," Lily explained then looked around, brow furrowed. "We need to regroup with the others. Something's happening..."

Raoul looked over his shoulder, and paled to a ghostly white. "They're re-strategising," he croaked. "I _hate it_ when they do that!"

"You and me both, Goldie. You and me both," Joel drawled, but with feeling.

"Is that an insult?" Raoul snarled.

"If I were insulting you, _you ragtag rendition of science_, you'd know it."

Lily coughed harshly in her hand to disguise her snicker.

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

"FANG!" Amber screamed, vaulting towards his direction. She had spotted him amidst the chaos. He was surrounded by Xenos, and they were quickly closing in. She had intended to find Ciara after hearing about her injury. Amber could feel her pain now that she was aware of it. The 'mind-link broadcast station' that had stemmed from Sky. She had the ability to tap into to locate her siblings, and feel both their emotions and their physical well being.

And right now, Fang was both afraid and in incredible pain.

Anger coursing through her veins, her reaction was purely instinctual.

Her arms lashed out, her bark arched and her teeth bared open in a vicious roar the shook the cavern.

"Amber!" Fang gasped, pinned to the ground and staring up at his sister.

Seeing him so vulnerable made her rage worse. She charged and attacked anything that moved. And everything was moving.

Later, Amber would never be able to recall just how she managed to cut them all down.

Fang would never be able to retell it either, as he lost consciousness...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Raz groaned, rolling over onto his back and then flipping to his feet. He regretted the movement immediately. He had never understood how (when he had listened to the conversations the scientists had behind the glass) they described seeing stars. Now, he understood it completely. They were black and white and a rainbow – bursting flashes of light, seen even with his eyes closed.

Three other groans joined his, and reopening his eyes – he immediately noticed Haimon. He didn't look worse for wear, but he definitely looked pissed.

"Why the pauk is this scientist still alive?!" the Elder roared down at his fellow Yautja.

And this... Raz recognised him. "You're the scientist that made me!"

Vanguard nodded, brushing blood out of eye from a cut on his brow. "Yes."

"Why are you following him, Vayuh'ta?" Haimon asked again, gritting his teeth. Vayuh'ta turned to his elder, and explained everything he knew himself. Blinking, Haimon turned to the science that watched him intently whilst also avoiding his direct gaze. It was a look of attentive respect. The look in the human's eyes and the submissive pose said more for him than anything Vayuh'ta explained. "And you are the one who gave us the information?"

This time, Vanguard raised his head. "Sei-i."

Haimon felt his eyes widen in shock. "You speak our language?"

For a moment, Vanguard said nothing. Then, he stood to feet, eyes steely, and then growled out: "Thin-de le'hasaun 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya."

There was silence for a moment, then...

"Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods," Vayuh'ta murmured.

Vanguard then said something else shocking: "That explosion was interlinked with the self-destruct sequence. I would suggest getting off this ship."

"Pauk," Haimon muttered.

Raz looked at them, then leant closer to the human who'd created him and then breathed in his scent – and remembered...

_"This creature is a marvel! You must tell me how you did this!" a younger Vulcan exclaimed, staring at a very-young Raz._

_David lashed out with his hand, slapping the man upside the head. "Forget it! And release him, _now_. He is not a toy." For a moment, Vulcan stared up at him with something akin to shock, and then hurriedly left at whatever he saw there. Snorting, David turned away from the door and leant down over Raz's form. "Not the brightest tool in the cabin, is he?" David smiled down at him._

_Raz smiled, not knowing exactly what he was saying, but he liked it when David smiled._

_Laughing, David gently picked him up, wincing when Raz's sharp talons dug into his arm. "Careful, little tyke. You've got very sharp claws there."_

_Immedately, Raz released him, but David didn't let him go. Sitting in the corner of the room, David hugged the hybrid to his chest. It was protective, comforting and warm. "Would you like to hear a lullaby, little one?" Raz garbled something that made David smile gently. "Very well. I warn you now, I am no singer."_

_Raz did not care, he gently pressed his head against his heart, listening to the firm, rhythmic beat._

_"Sing me the songs that to me were so dear  
>Long long ago, long ago<br>Tell me the tales I delighted to hear  
>Long long ago, long ago<em>

_Out of the past on the winds of the years  
>Sung by a voice that could still all my fears<br>Soften by laughter and gentled by tears  
>Long long ago, long ago<em>

_Sing the songs that were mine at the start  
>Long long ago, long ago<br>Tell me the tales that were dear to my heart  
>Long long ago, long ago<em>

_Now I shall share with a child at my breast  
>All of those songs that once put me to rest<br>Safe in the arms of the one I loved best  
>Long long ago, long ago<br>Long long ago, long ago"_

_Looking down at the slumbering child, David sighed heavily and rested his chin upon his head._

_"I'm sorry I brought you into this, little Raz."_

Blinking rapidly at the memory reverie, Raz clutched his chest. He still remembered just how soothing Vanguard had sung. He had lied about how good he was – or he just didn't think he was. Whatever it was, another thought struck him that sent him barrelling into Vanguard. "Why?!" he demanded. "Why did you make me when you knew what would happen to me?"

Vanguard stared up at the hybrid he had created. "You were my rebellion against my Uncle, the man who created _me_. Then you became something... else."

"And what was that?!" Raz hissed. "A toy?!"

A flash in Vanguard's eyes was the only warning Raz had before he was on his back. Vanguard head-butted him with enough force, it slapped him out of his emotional pain. "Mark these words well, Raz Vanguard!" Vanguard hissed. "You are _no one's_ toy! You never have been. You never will be."

Raz felt something of that warmth return...

"Self destruct in three minutes," a feminine-robotic voice, intone emotionlessly.

The four looked at each other for a second, and then they were running...

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

Lex rubbed at her head, wondering why she had this godawful headache, but followed behind Scar as he led the way through a mass of Xenos. Blade was tagging behind, keeping an eye on their backs and his own at the same time. Raptor had broadcasted for their attention, leading the way amidst the maze of Kainde Amedha blood and bodies, dead and alive. Finally, they caught sight of the tailed, mute hybrid. Raptor saw them as well, scaling down the cliff, he came to a sudden halt before them. _'I need your help with Amber and Fang. Fang's unconsciousness and Amber won't last much longer. We have to hurry, they're surrounded."_

Lex was the first to latch onto her son's forearm. "Lead the way, son. We're going to save your sister."

If Raptor could smile, Lex was certain he would have. However, it would have been a small smile filled with anxious hope.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you."  
>~C.G. Jung (1875-1961)<p> 


End file.
